Resgate II I will be there by yourside
by ShiryuMitsuko
Summary: Amar pode dar certo. Entregarse aos sentimentos pode não doer tanto assim. Ter fé e acreditar que o melhor ainda está por vir é a lição do último capítulo. Saga e Shura, confiança. Cap. 13 on line.
1. Chapter 1

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo I**

**Redescobrindo o sentido de amar**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. Eu, ShiryuForever94 e minha grande amiga Akane Mitsuko decidimos desenvolver o amor de Saga e Shura por meio de um ARC para podermos escrever diversas histórias dentro de um mesmo parâmetro, o de serem os dois unidos por um grande amor que precisa ser descoberto, cultivado, lapidado e cuidado. Esperamos que gostem e curtam conosco essa série de fanfics.

_O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Aconselhamos a leitura antes desta fanfic._

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

**Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool/POV em alguns trechos

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Ações da fanfic anterior que deu origem ao ARC Resgate de Saga e Shura**

Após ter sido levado por Saga para a Casa de Gêmeos, praticamente sem reação, sentindo-se o último dos seres vivos, Shura ainda hesitava sobre se estaria no lugar certo. Vira o carinho do outro para consigo e agora, ambos no quarto do geminiano, tentavam entender o que ocorria... Shura foi o primeiro a falar:

- "Por que se importa? Pensei que sua atenção era toda de Kanon...Ou de Camus..."

O ar um tanto curioso e ao mesmo tempo cínico com que ele fala me deixa meio irritado. O que direi? Melhor ir logo ao ponto, não posso agüentar muito mais...

- "Por isso..." Puxo-o para mim e beijo seus lábios, sem pedir licença, aperto-o contra meu peito que pulsa com os pulos do meu coração. Sim, sou louco... Por ele... Solto-o temeroso de ser partido em dois pela Excalibur mas não é o que acontece...

- "Desde quando?"

- "Importa?" Estou apavorado que ele fuja, me rejeite ou comece a rir...

- "Não... Eu não te amo... Ainda..."

- "Não parece, mas sou paciente..." Um sorriso aflora bobamente em meu rosto. Ele esboça um sorriso e meu coração arde de paixão... Agarro-o num abraço ansioso e começo a beijar seu rosto, queixo e pescoço.

- "Sou insuportável..." Shura fala baixo mas perfeitamente audível.

- "Eu também... Seremos o casal mais intolerável do Santuário... Aceita?" Sem meias palavras... Esse sou eu, maníaco total, perdido de paixão e prestes a embarcar num relacionamento que será no mínimo conturbado. Conheço o gênio dele e ele conhece o meu, vai ter que bastar.

- "Ainda amo..."

- "Não me importo. Vai esquecer e eu vou ser o motivo." Nem o deixo terminar a frase e praticamente o intimo a me aceitar.

- "Talvez... Você é muito seguro de si não?"

- "Menos quando você está por perto..." Agora chega dessa discussão tola. Eu o beijo, mas agora não é um mero roçar de lábios, invado sua boca e ele não se nega, corresponde ao meu beijo apaixonado e se abraça a mim. Está melhorando... Arfo perdido em pensamentos sensuais ao separarmos nossas bocas e vejo no olhar dele um fio de esperança.

- "Saga... Você é louco..."

- "E você ainda tinha dúvidas? Não me disse se aceita..." Estou agoniado entre agarrá-lo novamente e socá-lo por me deixar daquele jeito.

- "Gosto de frutos do mar mas, por favor, sem peixes no cardápio por enquanto, siri então... Nem pensar. Posso tomar banho? Creio que arrumado e perfumado serei um namorado mais agradável..."

O sorriso dele, minha resposta estava ali, dentro daqueles olhos verdes infinitamente perfeitos. Eu o amo. Vou conquistar o amor dele aos poucos. Começo a rir com o que ele fala e o levo para a suíte, de mãos dadas, mostro onde tudo está e vou saindo para dar-lhe privacidade.

- "Saga... Isso pode dar certo?"

- "Só há um jeito de descobrir, tentando..." Respondo sem olhar para trás mas ele toca meu ombro e o vejo totalmente nu e com um ar de... timidez? Isso é impossível...

- "Vamos começar descobrindo se você consegue acalmar meu corpo que está em chamas com seus beijos..."

**ARC Resgate - Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo I**

**Redescobrindo o sentido de amar**

Àquela frase, seguiu-se um capricorniano um tanto pensativo fechando a porta e puxando o outro para junto de si com um olhar que dividia timidez e decisão. Saga estava perdido de paixão e não sabia bem o que fazer, ou melhor, sabia sim, o queria, ainda mais com a imagem de um espanhol nu e lindo à sua frente. Em que estava pensando? Enlaçou o seu companheiro pela cintura e olhou dentro de verdes cintilantes.

- "Tem certeza? Eu estou louco por você há tanto tempo, preciso saber se não vou te magoar." Deslizou dedos gentis pelos ombros desnudos, o vapor quente que vinha da banheira os cercava, ele o queria, e muito.

- "Eu..." A voz grave do detentor da Excalibur hesitou por um momento mas logo ele retomava seu ar decidido de antes, de sempre. Sentiu os leves carinhos em seu corpo, que se colara ao do outro, e continuou - "Quero sim, Saga..." - Podia não amar aquele homem ainda mas achava que talvez pudesse conseguir, prendia-se a essa esperança e, certamente, não era indiferente ao geminiano. E, além disso, se era sexo que Saga queria, não via problemas. Andava meio cínico, tudo que lhe acontecera nos últimos anos o fizeram mais frio e menos propenso a acreditar no amor. Afrodite dissera que o amava e tudo que recebia era humilhação... E dor... Que mal poderia haver em ficar com Saga?

- "Não tenho a menor idéia de como faremos isso dar certo. Não me preocupo, apenas... oras Shura, eu te amo e pronto." Beijou-o longamente, começou a tirar a camisa roxa e percebeu que arfava um tanto, perdeu-se em mais beijos e logo nem mais se lembrava de como era a vida sem os beijos de Shura, deslizou pela pele macia e firme, gemeu um pouco, o queria demais. Tocou a cintura do outro e quase arrebenta o zíper de sua própria calça, roupa demais...

Testavam-se, faziam chamegos, apalpavam um ao outro, descobrindo cada traço de corpos nunca antes explorados. Mais um pouco e o mais velho acaricia as nádegas firmes desnudas ali ao seu alcance. Reação instantânea, Shura estremece, parte o beijo, parece não conseguir controlar o afluxo de lembranças, cenas que tentava enterrar o mais fundo possível, seu corpo inteiro travou, sem controle, fechou os olhos com força. As dores passadas tornando-se presentes como um memorial de sua submissão à Máscara da Morte, contra a sua vontade, ele não tinha escolha, nunca tinha escolha...

O grego estreitou os olhos, preocupado e simplesmente o abraçou mais forte.

- "Ei, calma, não precisa fazer isso, não hoje, não assim... Apenas fica aqui comigo... Eu te amo, amo muito, não tenho pressa, já vivi tempo demais sem você, não o quero de qualquer jeito, eu o quero por amor..." Podia sentir o coração disparado do outro.

- "Não é... Não é sua culpa... é que..." Apoiou-se contra seu agora namorado, pelo menos era o que tinham combinado antes, ainda não se sentia namorado de ninguém, um flash passou por sua mente, conseguiu segurá-lo. Por alguma razão sentia certa necessidade de falar. - "Eu estou..." - Mordeu levemente os lábios, tão difícil... - "Sujo..."

Era humilhante mas precisava falar aquilo, era como se sentia, um poço de angústia e de sentimentos ruins a emanar do cosmo que deveria ser dourado como o raio do sol. Shura não conseguia mais conter sua agonia e preparou-se para ser rechaçado e devolvido ao buraco escuro para onde se atirava em busca de sossego, um sossego que nunca vinha.

- "NUNCA! Jamais repita isso enquanto eu viver... Não me interessa onde esteve antes de estar aqui, és meu amor e não me importa o passado. Eu não me importo e você não vai se importar. Eu tenho um passado e você bem sabe, garanto que mais negro que o seu e muito mais cruel... Amor, esquece... vem cá..." Beijou os lábios hesitantes ternamente, afagou carinhoso, fez caraminholas no cabelo escuro e sentiu o cheiro da bebida ainda meio forte. Decidido, empurrou-o para dentro da banheira cheia e retirou o restante de suas roupas.

- "Se está se sentindo sujo, vamos nós dois providenciar que esqueças disso." Mordeu o ombro do outro levemente e suspirou apaixonado.

O espanhol ouviu o que ele dizia, ainda hesitava, sentiu os beijos leves, o corpo afundando totalmente na banheira, observou o corpo escultural do grego, agora totalmente descoberto, gemeu baixo com carinhos e mordidas, intimamente agradecendo pelo fato de a água esconder um pouco as marcas que haviam sido feitas em seu corpo na noite anterior. Por que aquele homem se importava? Já o ouvira dizer que lhe tinha amor mas, como poderia acreditar? Saga era um homem poderoso, era um Cavaleiro incrivelmente determinado e oras, que diabos, porque não parava de se sentir tão pequeno perto dele?

- "Shura..." Observou a falta de jeito do outro. Era sempre tão forte e tão racional e estava tão... Estranho... Prestou atenção em marcas espalhadas pelo corpo firme e forte e entendeu...

- "Cabrito... Não se envergonhe... marcas no corpo somem, as da alma é que me preocupam..."

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o "cabrito" desviou os olhos dos dele... Uma vontade incrível de chorar...

- "É que... elas me lembram de..." Parou de falar e completou mentalmente - "_lembram da violência que seu amor por Afrodite fizera que suportasse_." Olhou brevemente o rosto do grego e se abraçou a ele, escondendo o rosto no peito dele, murmurando apenas - "Foi horrível..."

Todos os carinhos mais sensuais pararam para dar lugar a um abraço terno. Saga achava que não era bem hora para sexo puro e simples, Shura precisava de mais, precisava de amor, compreensão, carinho e paz.

- "Vamos construir nossas próprias lembranças. Vou te ajudar a deixar tudo isso no passado pura e simplesmente... Vem cá... Vem para os meus braços apenas por carinho." Shura hesitou um pouco mais, engoliu em seco antes de fixar o olhar em um azul profundo tão sincero... Uma parte de si temendo ver neles, nos orbes azulados que tilintavam, apenas desejo carnal. Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido quando viu que não era apenas aquilo e tal constatação acalmou-o sobremaneira. Quando foi puxado e ensaboado levemente, em cada marca, recebendo leves massagens e beijos cuidadosos, resolveu que aquilo sim podia ser chamado de paz.

Encostou os lábios nos do outro, levemente, iniciando um beijo calmo. As dores de seu coração maltratado ainda estavam bastante frescas em sua mente, a violência, a humilhação, sorrisos sarcásticos ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos mas, acreditava, precisava acreditar que poderia superar com a ajuda do grego. Ouviu a voz rouca dizer baixo...

- "Não vai mais sentir dor... não uma que não queira, eu prometo... vou deixar marcas em você também... mas de amor, não de posse ou domínio... Sou assim, sou por vezes selvagem, mas te amo, sinceramente..." Saga fechava seus olhos e abria seu coração, abraçando com amor e carinho o corpo quente e o puxando para seu colo, beijos... Massageou a nuca do outro, um tanto marcada, com carinho e sentiu-se bem por estar ali. Sorriu.

- "Shura, eu te amo tanto que nem sei se quero fazer amor contigo nesse momento... Prefiro ficar aqui embasbacado em como te adoro." Passou os dedos pelos cabelos meio úmidos e deu um beijinho de esquimó, os narizes roçando como se fossem crianças - "Você é simplesmente perfeito."

Ao ouvir aquilo, o mais jovem dos dois deu um pequeno sorriso.

- "Perfeito?" Achou graça, não acreditava nem um milionésimo naquilo. Mas não iria ficar dispensando tempo pensando nisso. Sentiu os dedos dele passando por seus cabelos e encostou a testa na dele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, gostando de ver aquele brilho nos azuis.

- "Está melhor? Parece-me mais calmo agora... Deve ser minha esfuziante companhia..."

- "Estou melhor sim..." Levantou uma sobrancelha quando ouviu a frase que ele dissera, olhando-o irônico com ar de quem dizia 'cale a boca...'

- "Hahahaha Capricórnio, és lindo assim meio amuado... hum... e belos lábios..." Aproximou-se mais e o beijou longamente, envolvendo-o num abraço apaixonado e gemendo baixo ao sentir seu desejo voltar em ondas de paixão por tanto tempo retida.

- "Shura...eu...não sei o que fazer... me ajude..."

A risada baixa de Shura foi substituída por uma exclamação abafada pelo beijo apaixonado que o outro lhe dava enquanto o abraçava fortemente. Dessa vez as memórias não voltaram e apenas correspondeu ao beijo. Quando o toque cessou ouviu o que ele dizia e o olhou de forma gentil, uma ponta de desejo aparecendo no olhar. Pegou uma das mãos dele entre a sua e a colocou em seu corpo, deslizando-a por sua pele, num claro sinal do que deveria fazer.

- "Não sou inexperiente, sei que sabe disso, mas nunca namorei alguém por quem estivesse tão verdadeiramente apaixonado..." O grego corou um pouco devido à admissão de que amava tanto assim. Precisava que o outro soubesse o quanto era importante e continuou.

- "Sei que você também não é nenhum garoto inocente e, se quer saber, não me interessa... Somos homens adultos, eu me apaixonei por você e o quero. Se algo o incomodar, apenas diga, não vou ficar o tempo todo perguntando, seria desagradável, mas vamos devagar, bem devagar..." Tocou-o com gentileza, beijou-lhe os ombros e percebeu que algumas marcas ainda poderiam doer, algumas não tinham sido feitas por carinho... Isso lhe doía na alma, alguém realmente o machucara...

Para Shura, saber do que o outro sentia por si ainda o surpreendia, e saber que ele o respeitava o fazia se sentir bem. Sentiu as mãos dele tocando-o gentilmente, beijos de leve na pele. Sabia que algumas marcas da noite anterior eram bastante visíveis. Arranhões, hematomas de quando fizera algo 'errado' - não correspondera - ou simplesmente por prazer sádico do outro. Mas os carinhos de Saga eram diferentes, e sabia que ele não iria machucá-lo de propósito. Podia sentir. E confiando nessa idéia, se entregou aos carinhos dele, fazendo o máximo para esquecer o que havia acontecido anteriormente.

- "Capricórnio, estamos numa banheira. Não creio que seja o melhor local para nossa... hum... primeira vez... Ainda não tenho experiência com você o suficiente e gostaria de aproveitar melhor o momento... Vamos tomar nosso banho e depois venha comigo, ao nosso quarto." Enfatizou a palavra 'nosso' pois lhe parecia tão certo, o queria tanto, estava já um tanto excitado mas conseguiria se controlar, queria que seu parceiro se sentisse amado e não um objeto para proporcionar prazer. Saga não sabia a natureza dos relacionamentos anteriores dele. Respeitava-o muito e iria fazer com que se sentisse digno de todo o amor que tinha para dar.

Shura ouvia o que ele dizia, as palavras mostrando o quão sério ele era quanto aos sentimentos que proferira. Podia ver que ele não queria apenas seu corpo e isso era... reconfortante pois nos últimos tempos o que eram seus 'relacionamentos'? Humilhação, violação, dor... E Saga era tão... tão diferente... Não se importava mais com o que ele havia feito consigo no passado, aquilo tudo parecia pequeno perto do sentimento que vinha dele. Desejou, o mais forte que pôde, ser capaz de retribuí-lo. Deixou que ele terminasse de lhe dar banho, entorpecido com o carinho que sentia. O grego, por sua vez, retirou o sabão do corpo moreno com carinho, beijou-o levemente por vezes e saíram.

Enrolados em toalhas brancas e felpudas, seguiram para o quarto. O geminiano gostava de branco e aquela cor, naquele momento, lhe parecia tão absurdamente adequada. Sentiu-se despido de todos os seus medos e desesperos perto do outro. Sentia-se um colegial apaixonado.

- "Amor..." Abraçou-o ternamente, procurando sua boca, tocando-a, provando-a, acariciando pescoço e ombros e roçando os tórax nus. Shura apenas retribuiu ao abraço e correspondeu ao beijo sem hesitação, sentindo seu corpo ir se aquecendo perto do dele.

_"Sou dual, sou confuso às vezes mas não agora. Sinto-me perfeitamente centrado e cheio de certezas."_ Com tais pensamentos, o mais velho ergueu o outro do chão com cuidado e o depositou em sua cama. Era enorme, alguns diriam que era uma super king size... Oras, o que esperavam de um homem com 1,88 de altura? Saga era espaçoso e gostava de conforto. A colcha de matelassê de algodão com bordados em dourado do símbolo do signo do dono da casa fora presente de uma serva fiel. Os travesseiros de plumas haviam sido aromatizados com camomila e macela, para bons sonhos. Sentia-se romântico no momento, estava apaixonado... Deitou ao lado dele, não queria que pensasse que teria que se dar a si, não sabia quem iria exatamente fazer o que e não dava a mínima. Precisava descobrir mas temia perguntar. Não era algo que se perguntasse, mas algo que se sente, algo que a pessoa apenas... capta...

Os olhos verdes do espanhol fitavam o outro que percebera que talvez a dúvida fosse mútua. Não era relevante.

Se Shura estava nervoso, não demonstrou. Soltou uma exclamação quando foi erguido do chão e suspirou quando sentiu o colchão sob seu corpo. Olhou para os lados, o quarto era realmente lindo. Bom, aquela cama era com certeza maior do que a que tinha na sua casa, além de tudo. Perdeu alguns segundos pensando com quem Saga se deitava ali... Afastou aquela idéia rapidamente, não era importante. Observou o geminiano se deitar ao seu lado, olhando-o nos olhos. Parecia ter uma pergunta muda que entendeu mas que não conseguiu responder.

Sentiu uma carícia em seus cabelos escuros, viu o outro se apoiar num cotovelo, ficando de lado, completamente nu, sem medo ou vergonha alguma, sentiu Saga deslizar dois dedos pelo tórax forte, sem afastar o olhar, numa carícia leve e sensual. Não pôde evitar de hesitar por um instante ao correr os olhos pelo corpo maior, vendo que estava excitado. Não que não estivesse mas, seus pensamentos logo são cortados quando sentiu carícias em seus mamilos, soltou um baixo gemido, sentindo que os toques prosseguiam subindo pelo pescoço, a face bonita mais próxima.

O irmão de Kanon parecia fascinado pelo companheiro, sentiu o pescoço firme do capricorniano, acariciou as orelhas e a face e suspirou, sentindo uma fisgada no baixo ventre e não resistiu. Aproximou os lábios entreabertos dos do outro, fechou os olhos e o beijou, puxando-o para si, encostando as peles nuas e sentindo uma paixão quase incontrolável tomar conta de sua alma, acabou por deitar-se e puxá-lo por cima de seu corpo, entreabrindo as pernas fortes para dar espaço ao outro. Sentia todo o corpo do outro e a sensação o intoxicava e dominava... Pensou que iria enlouquecer...

O mais jovem correspondeu ao beijo, fechou os olhos e se surpreendeu ao ser puxado para cima do corpo esculpido, partiu o beijo, olhando-o com certa timidez, suspirou, tentando esquecer qualquer má lembrança e beijou novamente os lábios de Saga, descendo depois em leves carinhos pelo pescoço, afinal não considerava que apenas ele deveria receber tal tipo de toque. Provou os mamilos com a língua, devagar, e foi descendo, gostando da sensação de acariciar a pele morena, gostando da sensação de não estar fazendo isso forçado.

_"Ele é maravilhoso... Sua boca se conecta tão perfeitamente à minha. Nossos corpos estão quentes, sinto a tensão crescer em nós dois e estou feliz por que ele está aqui. Não sei se era feliz antes, mas com certeza sou feliz agora."_ Saga pensava rapidamente enquanto sentia cada carícia. Ponderou que algumas de suas ações deixavam o 'namorado' meio desnorteado mas ele apenas se deixava beijar e acariciar. Sentiu que Capricórnio deslizava seus lábios pelo corpo musculoso e não conseguiu conter-se, soltou gemidos, fechou seus olhos e concentrou-se nos toques dele, eram sensuais e excitantes. Shura o provava e conhecia.

Saga se deixava acariciar e pensava que gostaria de estar fazendo o mesmo com ele. Entre um arfar e outro, colocou ambas as mãos em ombros másculos e apertou com carinho, massageou aquela musculatura e o deixou fazer o que quisesse.

- "Shura... Devagar... Você me deixa muito... animado... Mas é muito bom... meu querido..." Ajeitou-se na cama, vendo o outro continuar a descer, sua língua percorrendo-o inteiro e soltou os ombros bem delineados, apoiou-se nos cotovelos para olhar o corpo moreno junto ao seu, estendeu uma mão e acariciou os cabelos mais curtos que o seu, deu-lhe um sorriso de incentivo e resolveu ser um tanto apaixonado, dizendo a ele de novo...

- "Eu te amo, muito mais do que você pensa."

O sangue do espanhol estava aquecido... Sentiu as mãos alheias apertando seus ombros e ouviu o que ele dizia, deu um pequeno sorriso, gostando da sensação de proporcionar prazer a ele. Continuou os carinhos pela pele quente, ora beijando, ora lambendo pequenas porções. Chegou à linha da cintura e por um momento parou, olhando-o, para depois continuar, descendo os lábios pela pele sensível da virilha, acariciando bastante perto da virilidade dele porém sem tocar nela. Uma de suas mãos escorregou pela coxa forte antes de parar exatamente sobre o membro que pedia atenção. Deu um sorriso maroto e começou a estimulá-lo com a mão, e quando achou que ele parecia distraído o suficiente, tonto pelas sensações, mudou de tática e engolfou a ereção dele com os lábios para depois beijar e lamber por toda a extensão até que decidiu tomar o falo ereto inteiramente com a boca, fazendo movimentos leves de sucção.

Saga não conseguia mais pensar direito, achava que o outro o estava deixando louco de desejo, já tivera outros amantes, mas os carinhos dele eram diferentes... Sentiu cada minúsculo carinho, sentiu cada atenção e cuidado, será que ele gostava de si mais do que pensara? Ou será que ele era assim com todos... Droga, estava sendo um imbecil, não era hora para ciúmes infundados...

Shura alisou as pernas fortes e fez seu amante gemer, o geminiano estava gostando. Quando o ex-grande mestre sentiu a mão forte pousar em seu membro, sentiu seu órgão pulsar em resposta, contra a palma da mão dele, esse pequeno detalhe o excitando demais, viu o espanhol sorrir e alisar sua intimidade, viu estrelas... Era bom, era ótimo, era muito prazeroso e distraiu-se com as sensações deixando-se acariciar.

- "OH SHURAAAA!" Saga se arrepiou inteiro, era repentino e ao mesmo o que esperava. Sentiu Shura tomar seu sexo com a boca tão molhada, tão quente, tão encaixada em si, sentindo-o sugar e logo acariciou os cabelos fartos, afastando as pernas e dando-lhe espaço, flexionando os joelhos e apoiando os pés no colchão, meio que inconscientemente erguendo levemente seus quadris vez por outra, querendo mais contato com ele, necessitando mais...

- "Cabrito..." O apelido saiu sem nenhum pendor de ofensa, achava sensual chamá-lo assim, o achava ágil, forte e bravo como um cabrito montês, esperava que ele não se ofendesse mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia elaborar muito seus pensamentos, estava deleitando-se com os movimentos excitantes e muito propenso a se deixar ter um colapso...

Uma cama, dois corações e dois homens poderosos. Shura ouvia os gemidos do outro, altos, enquanto sugava e acariciava,... O corpo sob o seu reagia sozinho àquilo tudo. Imprimiu mais velocidade e carícias e um pensamento lhe veio à mente. Saga era um tanto diferente do que ele pensava. O geminiano sempre parecera meio agressivo, não achara que ele se deixaria dominar tão facilmente. Ouviu-o chamando-o por um apelido... Cabrito? Estranhou, mas não falou nada e continuou o que fazia. Quando percebeu que ele não agüentaria muito mais, parou a felação e subiu pelo corpo dele, puxando-o para um novo beijo.

O geminiano arfava loucamente com o ritmo de Shura, seu coração estava aos pulos e sua pele eriçada, sensível e quente lhe denunciava o desejo louco por alívio, por prazer, por paz... Quando pensara que iria explodir em gozo, sentiu seu parceiro parar e quase gritou de frustração mas foi impedido pelo beijo ávido e quente, cheio de promessas, e o abraçou, em agonia, roçando-se nele em frenesi e desespero.

Partiram o beijo e se encararam, o grego observando os lábios abertos e avermelhados, sentia-o, observava a respiração curta e rápida, tocou-o, seu próprio coração frenético e também em batidas erráticas. Por um instante não soube o que pensar, por um instante não soube o que o outro queria, talvez... Será que estavam num pequeno impasse? Precisava saber, ou então demonstrar... Murmurou com um leve roçar de lábios:

- "Não sei como está acostumado, não me faz diferença... Se me quer, me tome, me darei a você sem receios, sinto necessidade de você, se irei alcançar seu coração fazendo amor contigo, não me importa a maneira, posso enfiar-me em teu corpo com todo o desejo que sinto, mas com amor e cuidado... Ou posso deixar que me possua... " Desceu as mãos pelas costas dele, em movimentos circulares e foi beijando-lhe a face em fogo, sentindo o ar quente escapando por sua boca, esfregou-se nele, roçou os membros, estava com tanto tesão que poderia gritar, acariciou as nádegas de Shura e ao fazer isso sentiu-o estremecer e suspender sua respiração, fitou-o preocupado e viu... medo... Ele estava com medo... - _Ah meu amor, alguém machucou você_... - Era tão claro pelo jeito encurralado com que o fitava, pela respiração quase em soluços, pelo jeito perdido de seu olhar tão lindo.

- "Shura, amor, nunca mais alguém irá te forçar a nada, não preciso de palavras, leio em teu corpo que alguém lhe fez o que não devia, não precisa dizer nada se não quiser, não ligue, eu não dou importância a isso, não porque não seja importante, mas porque desejo que seja apenas vaga recordação." Capricórnio estava realmente um tanto perdido. Saga passou a língua pelos lábios dele e subiu suas pernas pela cintura do outro, deu um longo suspiro e se aconchegou a ele, murmurando terno e confiante...

- "Me faça seu... Se me quer, prove-me, encaixe-se em mim e me deixe te dar prazer, o máximo que eu puder, você pode, você é o único que o fará... eu me darei a você e saiba que é a primeira vez que deixo alguém me tocar assim, não tenho medo, estou pleno de certeza, serei seu, vou pela primeira vez saber o que é ser possuído por um homem, mas tenho sorte, eu escolhi... Quisera ter dado a você a mesma chance..."

O defensor da décima casa estava meio abismado. Quando o beijo fora partido, sentira os lábios dele roçando de leve aos seus e o ouvira falar. Não sabia o que fazer, sabia apenas que queria ficar junto dele, queria saber que podia ser diferente... Sentia seu desejo crescendo cada vez que as mãos dele o tocavam novamente, pelas costas, descendo. Sentia vários beijos espalhados por sua face e soltou um gemido abafado quando os membros se encostaram um no outro porém... Assim que ele tocara suas nádegas as más lembranças voltaram, seu corpo retesara novamente, aquelas lembranças proporcionavam medo. Só percebera que prendera a respiração quando sentiu o ar faltar, e quando a soltou ela era rápida, entrecortada, era mais difícil se acalmar do que antes.

Ouviu o restante da fala de Saga, a compreensão dele do que acontecera, o carinho presente até mesmo no tom da voz... Ouviu-o falar, num tom decidido que nunca mais iriam forçá-lo e por um momento mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso. O que ainda sentia não lhe dava muitas esperanças de resistir caso tentasse novamente... Sentiu as pernas de Saga prendendo-se à sua cintura, o corpo dele se agarrando mais ao seu e ele proferindo mais algumas palavras que o deixaram surpreso... Ele... Ele realmente confiava àquele ponto? Por quê? Da última vez que ele, Shura, havia confiado em alguém não sobrara nada além de cinzas e promessas vazias, e era de certa forma assustador que ele aceitasse aquilo daquela forma... Tão... Certo de sua decisão. Decidiu naquele momento, e não iria voltar atrás, que faria o possível para amá-lo também, para fazê-lo tão feliz quanto os sentimentos dele por si o faziam. Sim, estava feliz, e o culpado o encarava num mar azul de entrega e paixão.

What do you think of me?

Are you quite proud of this make-believe?

Come down that hangs around everything

You can admire in that girl

She's so... damn... beautiful

- "Saga, eu..." Perdeu o que iria dizer e apenas o beijou, numa ternura que misturava ainda certa indecisão e também desejo. As mãos acariciaram o corpo do grego, calmamente, testando, vendo as reações dele às caricias que fazia. Por fim, querendo cuidar dele como jamais haviam feito consigo, levou três dedos à boca, umedecendo-os bastante com saliva. Iria prepará-lo, queria machucar o menos possível, ele não merecia. Desceu os dedos até a entrada dele e acariciou devagar, sem nada fazer além de deslizar os dígitos, vendo como ele iria reagir ao que estava fazendo.

You will see me rise again

And you will feel me fly again

You're so wonderful

I will be there by your side

Sentindo mil questões perpassarem pelos olhos de seu agora namorado, o irmão de Kanon conseguia ler tão facilmente as emoções do outro que se surpreendia. Confiava nele e estava na hora de realmente amar alguém sem mais dúvidas. Quando o faria? Não, estava farto de bancar o mais forte, mais sedutor, mais qualquer coisa, queria ser ele mesmo. Sabia que Shura procurava palavras mas não as encontrava. Ele mesmo estava meio sem nada a dizer, o que era bem raro. O espanhol conseguira um milagre, fez com que o tempestuoso geminiano ficasse quieto, embriagado de paixão. Mais carícias, arfares, suspiros e gentileza... Tão diferente da premência por sexo puro e simples, tão diverso do desespero por alívio imediato.

I see before the race you've run

And jump ahead too far

You're so damn beautiful (beautiful)

I see before the race you've run

And jump ahead too far

You're so damn beautiful (beautiful)

Saga pensava, ou tentava pensar, que talvez fosse sua primeira vez em muitos aspectos, descobriu que nunca fizera amor...

- "Shura, você é especial de muitas formas e..." - Observa-o lamber seus dedos como ele mesmo já fizera tantas vezes para preparar seus amantes e não deixa de sorrir em incentivo, sentindo-o deslizar em sua abertura e estremecendo levemente, não é medo, é aceitação e entrega. – "Continue... Acho que esperei por você minha vida inteira..."

What do you see in me?

Are you quite proud of this make-believe?

Feeling that hangs around everything

You once admired in that girl

You're so... damn... beautiful

Capricórnio pensa que as reações do outro eram positivas, parecia que o geminiano realmente queria que ele fizesse aquilo. Tentou ao menos esboçar um sorriso, maior que os que havia dado até então e tomou os lábios dele novamente, querendo distraí-lo um pouco enquanto introduzia devagar um dígito dentro do corpo dele. Saga fechou os olhos e suspirou. Não ia ser assim tão fácil... Não era exatamente dor, ainda... Seu amante era lento e atencioso e o protetor da terceira casa mentalmente anotou que tinha que se lembrar de num próximo treino quebrar a cara de Dite ou de MDM ou dos dois...

I will see you rise again

And I will feel you fly again

You're so wonderful

I will be there by your side

You're so wonderful

I will be there by your side

O espanhol sentiu o outro tão apertado, muito, teria que ter bastante cuidado. Tateando, massagendo-o devagar e tentando causar o mínimo de dor possível, distribuiu beijos pelo rosto, descendo pelo pescoço e puxando a pele de leve com os lábios. Com cuidado foi colocando mais um dedo dentro dele, ouvindo certa reclamação. Sim, ele mesmo dissera que nunca havia feito aquilo daquela forme antes e com certeza devia doer.

- "Relaxe... Não quero machucá-lo..."

- "Devagar... Por favor..." Dessa vez doera e o grego pedira cuidado num murmúrio ao qual o mais jovem assentira ternamente. Ouvira-o dizer que relaxasse e que não queria machucar. Beijou-o imaginando que ele, Saga, numa ocasião futura, iria mostrar ao outro que também poderia sentir prazer daquela forma, iria ensinar a ele que poderia se entregar para si sem medo. Mas não agora, não nessa noite. Percebeu que o outro hesitava e se obrigou a pedir por mais.

- "Sei que vai ser difícil, não estou com medo." Um olhar... Confiança. Movimentou seu quadril contra os dedos do outro e sentiu algum desconforto, franziu um pouco o rosto mas mesmo assim sorriu, puxou-o num abraço quente e roçou seu membro no abdômen incrivelmente entalhado de Shura, não conseguiu manter-se calado e gemeu no ouvido dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar. – "Mais..."

I see before the race you've run

And jump ahead too far

You're so damn beautiful (beautiful)

I see before the race you've run

And jump ahead too far

You're so damn beautiful

Longe de estar tão calmo quanto aparentava, Capricórnio percebia a dor que o outro sentia e tentava relaxá-lo, acariciando levemente, sentira o movimento dos quadris do outro, sentira o contato e mordera os lábios. Ele se importava... Oscilou entre seguir e desistir mas olhar seu parceiro daquele jeito o convencera que não ia conseguir se conter. Continuou movendo os dedos dentro dele, percebendo que aos poucos relaxava, ouviu a voz soar rouca em seu ouvido, pedindo mais. Estremeceu ligeiramente e virou o rosto, beijando-o delicadamente enquanto outro dedo adentrava no corpo bonito. Percebeu o desconforto ainda maior e mais uma vez desceu seus lábios por ele, para distraí-lo, tomando um dos mamilos com os lábios e sugando lentamente, mordendo e arranhando, sentindo a resposta em gemidos e murmúrios...

What do you think of me?

Are you quite proud of this make-believe

Come down that hangs around everything

You can admire in that girl

She's so... damn... beautiful

beautiful

Aumentou um pouco o ritmo da preparação, afundando mais um pouco os dedos dentro dele, tentando tocar um ponto em especial para ajudá-lo a se distrair um pouco.

Shura prosseguia conforme lhe fora pedido e, dessa vez, era visível que doía mais do que o outro esperava mas agiu depressa e o acariciou com mais ardor, ouvindo um coro de gemidos misturados de dor e prazer.

**POV ALTERNADO (As emoções de Saga e Shura, por eles mesmos, em itálico, Shura de Capricórnio)**

Estou me perdendo por ele e estou pronto para isso, os dedos dele em meu interior movem-se em ritmos cadenciados e agradeço aos céus por ele saber o que está fazendo. Logo ele começa a vasculhar-me por dentro e sei o que está fazendo... É um excelente amante pelo visto, ele quer... ele procura ele...

- "AAAHHH!!! Shura... Shura... Por favor..." Prazer... Sinto prazer ao tê-lo tocando em mim e apenas consigo arfar e chamar por ele...

_Ouço um gemido diferente e sei que consegui meu intento, sinto-o relaxar mais um tanto. Insisto naquele ponto, continuando a preparação até que ache que estava bom. Com cuidado retiro os dedos do interior dele e me posiciono. Com todos os movimentos parados, seguro o rosto dele com uma das mãos, fazendo com que me olhe e indago uma última vez:_

_- "Tem certeza disso? Saga?"_

- "Eu... Shura... Amor..." Meus pensamentos se perdem quando ele me toca bem fundo, ele alcança minha próstata com seus dedos e a massageia num gesto que me tira o ar, o raciocínio e me extrai gemidos e prazer puro... Era tão bom... Eu estou entregue... Ele não pára e juro que quase tenho um orgasmo... Estou pronto para ele, eu o quero tocando-me de novo naquele ponto tão sensível, eu o quero penetrando em mim e quero agora. Mais gemidos quando ele me abandona e aproxima seu membro de minha entrada, segura-me o rosto e eu o vejo mas quase não enxergo, meus olhos devem estar escuros de desejo puro e ele me pergunta se tenho certeza... Minha voz... eu arquejo uma resposta, resfolegando furiosamente.

- "Agora... Preciso de você agora..." Pego a mão dele que estava em meu rosto e a ponho em cima de minha ereção que pulsa ao contato, eu inteiro estou em chamas, brasa viva atiçada por ele.

- "Olha o que fez comigo..." Meu membro lateja e eu quase grito de tanta ânsia, mordo meus lábios arfando ainda e simplesmente mordisco o lábio superior dele e peço quase ordenando, para ser sincero.

- "Entra em mim... não aguento mais..."

_Quando ouço as respostas dele a minha pergunta não posso evitar um baixo gemido. Quando ele põe minha mão sobre sua virilidade e fala, escorrego de leve um dedo sobre ele, num toque suave. Vejo-o mordendo seus lábios, arfando um pouco e então prendendo meu lábio entre os dentes, falando depois num tom imperativo. Sorrio com o que ele diz e envolvo a ereção dele com a mão que a acariciava, começando movimentos de vai e vem em sua virilidade enquanto com cuidado começava a adentrar no corpo dele, soltando um gemido abafado ao ter-me tão apertado, mas me controlando o máximo que podia para não ir rápido demais._

Mais carícias em meu membro e ele vem para mim, adentra devagar, seu membro é um volume forte, pulsante e quente que sinto pouco a pouco, estou excitado, quase louco mas ainda dói bastante, um fio de dor me sobe por meio às pernas mas não vou deixar que me atrapalhe. Shura estimula meu membro também rijo e tento não oferecer muita resistência, ouço-o gemer e tenho idéia da sensação que percorre o corpo levemente amorenado dele, eu também gosto de sentir-me apertado e estrangulado... Mas ele está me dando essa mesma sensação manipulando-me com perícia, oh céus, o prazer ainda não suplanta a dor mas a idéia de sentir estímulos por dentro e por fora me faz estremecer nos braços dele, não consigo me controlar e começo a gemer... dor, prazer, amor... Combinação tão forte, enlaço o pescoço dele e o puxo um pouco, abrindo-lhe minha boca ao mesmo tempo em que minha alma dispara para estar com ele...

Dou-lhe meu abraço de amor mais envolvente, ele quase perde o equilíbrio e solta meu falo para apoiar-se, não me importo, circundo sua cintura com minhas pernas e abro-me para ele, sugando a língua quente com volúpia, esfrego-me nele e me empurro contra seu pênis tão rijo quanto um bloco de granito, mas o faço devagar, dói muito, talvez ele quisesse ir mais devagar, talvez quisesse ser mais amoroso e delicado mas eu o quero já, nesse minuto... Ele pára de se mover instantaneamente e descolo nossas bocas em busca de ar e gemendo como nunca me vira antes... Eu o amo... Amo demais...

- "Ah Shura... Preciso... Preciso que me ame... Por todos os deuses... Me ama..."

_Ouço os gemidos de dor dele e tento ir o mais devagar possível, sentindo o corpo dele estremecer um pouco. Sinto os braços dele envolvendo meu pescoço, os lábios dele exigindo os meus num beijo que não lhe neguei e ao qual correspondi na mesma ânsia dele. Ele me abraça mais forte a quase perco o equilibro, tendo que parar a carícia no membro dele para me apoiar na cama. Sinto-o apertando mais suas pernas em meu entorno, roçando-se mais contra mim e, sem que eu pudesse controlar, me puxando mais fortemente contra si. Quando ele parte o beijo o olho preocupado._

_- "Saga, você..." Temia talvez tê-lo machucado um pouco, mas esse medo praticamente se desfaz quando escuto as palavras que ele profere depois. Mordo levemente o lábio inferior e escondo a cabeça no ombro dele, ofegando um pouco, ainda parado. Sem conseguir me conter por mais tempo começo a me mover dentro dele, num ritmo firme mas lento, nosso corpos colados fazendo com que minha pele roçasse na virilidade dele. Baixos gemidos escapam de minha garganta enquanto me movo com calma, esperando estar proporcionando prazer a ele._

Ele entra em mim... Ele vai mais fundo... Ele me toma e me sinto frágil, denso, forte e fraco, em perigo e em segurança, perco minha alma e a encontro na dele, perco meu senso do que seja real ou fantasia e me agarro nele, ele geme, estremeço e também solto sons de luxúria... Ele roça seu corpo no meu membro túrgido e eu sinto prazer... A dor ainda está lá... Arde e queima, mas com mais intensidade fulge meu amor por ele sendo transformado em atos... Cada estocada é um golpe em minhas dúvidas, cada estocada é um tapa em meus medos... Descubro nesse exato instante que sou dele, pertenço a ele e não quero mais fugir de mim mesmo procurando por meros prazeres carnais... Sim, acho que hoje e agora descubro o que é fazer amor... Da melhor maneira possível... Ele se move com mais firmeza e me atinge em cheio... Dessa vez eu grito... Estou em transe...

_Cada reação dele só fazia com que me perdesse mais e mais, o controle de que tanto me orgulhava esvaindo por meus dedos. Apóio a mão direita na cama, deixando o corpo mais elevado e levando a mão esquerda até o membro dele, querendo excitá-lo mais enquanto, sem poder aguardar mais, começo a aumentar gradativamente o ritmo das investidas. Mesmo que não estivesse no mesmo 'papel' da noite anterior, era mais do que possível ver como era diferente. As sensações, os carinhos, o... amor... E, pra começar, o fato de ele confiar tanto assim em mim, mesmo que eu não achasse que merecesse esses tipos de sentimento. Sufocando os gemidos que eu e ele soltávamos, puxo-o para mais um beijo, me movendo e não deixando de acariciá-lo por nenhum momento._

- "Shu... Shura... mais... forte..." Já não sinto nada além de prazer... Ele passeia por mim, parece um polvo com oito braços, não sei mais onde acaba meu corpo e acaba o dele... Não sei mais se estou gemendo ou se é ele, sinto os carinhos, a língua ávida e experiente enrodilhando na minha, os toques ousados e a força dele, oh sim, a força dele, os músculos das costas tensionados, as coxas firmes por onde deslizo vez por outra um de meus pés, ele me suga a língua e me explora totalmente, ele me arremessa no vazio onde só há o corpo dele martelando dentro do meu, ele me faz renascer e era eu quem o ia salvar? Não... Ele me liberta de todos os meus medos com essa única cena de amor... Está rápido demais, forte demais e estou à beira do fim. Começo a retesar os músculos e um formigamento conhecido vai subindo pela minha espinha, eu vou atingir o clímax em breve e vai ser com ele.

- "Shura... Eu não... posso... suportar... mais..." Cravo fortemente meus dentes no ombro dele quando o prazer me leva... Contorço meu corpo em espasmos cadenciados de um êxtase inesquecível... Amoleço meu corpo que ferve e, resfolegando, me abandono nele...

_O ritmo aumenta rápido, e logo não consigo controlar a velocidade com que investia dentro dele, saindo e entrando naquele corpo profundamente, ouvindo os altos gemidos soltos por ele e sabendo bem onde devia estar tocando. Sinto o corpo dele começar a se apertar com bastante força em torno de mim, me dando mais prazer ainda e logo ouço a voz dele, dizendo que não agüentaria. Solto uma exclamação quando ele morde meu ombro com força, ao alcançar o clímax e sinto minha mão úmida pelo prazer dele. Sem poder mais me conter invisto mais um pouco dentro dele e solto um alto gemido, sentindo como se meu corpo explodisse. Aquilo fora bom... Muito... Deixo meu corpo cair por cima do dele, ofegando, o coração acelerado._

Não consigo respirar... Não posso falar... Nunca me senti assim, estou... Pleno... Um pouco mais e Shura se derrama dentro de mim, a sensação é... Muito boa... Estou zonzo, arfante, suado, cansado e desprotegido no momento... Sinto ainda alguns espasmos e ele se deita sobre mim. Com mãos trêmulas eu o abraço e suspiro sem conseguir falar nada... Enrosco dedos nos cabelos escuros e apenas ficamos ali... Estou atordoado de prazer e paz. Aos poucos consigo ir me acalmando e penso no que dizer... Na realidade não falava nada em minhas noites de sexo com estranhos... Levantava, vestia-me e sumia mas Shura não... Ele não era um estranho, ele não era sexo casual, ele não era mais um. Eu precisava falar algo e ia falar.

- "Nunca senti nada assim... Estou completo. Você me trouxe um motivo para sorrir e viver."

_Sinto-o me abraçando, minha respiração voltando ao normal aos poucos. Vejo-o um pouco pensativo e ouço novamente a voz dele. Não consigo evitar sorrir e devagar me afasto dele, saindo do corpo quente calmamente. Deito ao lado dele e vou acariciar o rosto dele quando vejo que minha mão ainda tem os vestígios do prazer dele. Dou um sorriso malicioso lambo os dedos e a palma, tirando o que restasse sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Por fim, com o gosto dele em minha boca, puxo-o para um beijo terno e depois digo..._

_- "Eu... Saga... Só sei que..." - Pego a mão dele e levo até meu próprio coração – "Ele está batendo acelerado... E não quer parar... e..." - Dou um pequeno sorriso e completo – "E não acho que seja exclusivamente pelo que fizemos."_

- "Creio que tenho chances então..." Estou feliz. E queria fazer com que ele sorrisse e consegui

- _"Hum... Acho que sim..." Digo sentindo-me estranhamente de bom humor. Abraço-o e continuo – "Que tal descansarmos um pouco agora Saga? Creio que está cansado também."_

- "Morto é mais a palavra." - Sorrio sinceramente – "Você acabou comigo... Acho que amanhã terei que ficar um tempinho... deitado..." - Começo a rir, a experiência era nova e eu ia sentir dor por um tempinho mas... Tinha valido a pena.

- _"Desculpe... Te machuquei?" Ouvi o que ele dizia e com um sorriso amarelo perguntei num tom baixo._

- "Hum... Machucou um pouco mas não se preocupe, eu não notei na hora... Estava com outros interesses... Preciso praticar mais..." Dou-lhe um beijo lento e molhado, estou satisfeito e suspirante.

_Eu deveria ter sabido... Mordi o lábio, repreendendo-me mentalmente por ter perdido o controle. Suspiro e dou-lhe mais beijos, leves, nos lábios, abraçando-me a ele e proponho meio tenso:._

_- "Saga, vamos dormir... Está tarde."_

Noto que ele ficara preocupado, não era minha intenção. Ele não precisa ficar assim... Eu sabia que ia ser assim e não me importo nem um pouco.

- "Ei... eu adorei... não estou reclamando e... pra dizer a verdade... esperava que doesse mais... você é muito habilidoso... além de lindo... estou mesmo apaixonado por você, acredite em mim." - Fico sério – "E vamos depois pensar em como avisar a todos que estamos juntos pois não quero que certas pessoas o toquem, nunca mais!" Meu olhar muda para um tanto de fúria... Não vou deixar, ninguém nunca mais vai tocar nele nem humilhá-lo.

- _"Hum..." Estranho quando ele fica sério e ouço o que ele diz depois, vendo o olhar dele com algo que ultrapassava raiva. As palavras dele me lembram 'deles' e não consigo evitar fechar os olhos, desviando o rosto. Não queria lembrar daquilo. Agüentara aquele tipo de humilhação várias vezes, e sabia que os boatos corriam, mas sempre tentava me fechar a tudo, tentando ao máximo esquecer._

- "Shura, não sou tolo, sou Saga de Gêmeos. Para muitos o mais poderoso dos Cavaleiros. Rival para deuses em alguns momentos. Não tema nem tenha vergonha. Eu não me envergonharei de você jamais. Eu te amo... Confie em mim."

_Ouço o que ele diz e abro meus olhos devagar, suspirando..._

_- "Eu confio em você mas... Esqueça... Não é nada..."_

- "Pra mim é sim... Você é meu amor agora e vai descobrir o quanto posso ser... protetor..." - Dou um sorriso meio estranho. – "Mas não é hora de nada disso. – "Vamos dormir sim... "Amanhã é outro dia e, hum, primeira vez que durmo acompanhado nesse quarto..." Era verdade... Não levava amantes para o meu quarto... Para o de hóspedes talvez...

_Suspiro, tentando esquecer o assunto e ouço o que ele diz, dando um sorriso meio timido depois. Abraço-o, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele e digo._

_- "E é primeira vez que durmo com alguém sabendo que essa pessoa me quer bem de verdade..." Aperto-o mais contra mim e tento deixar o sono chegar._

Mas que diabos... Oh por Atena, o que haviam feito com ele? Desmonto, minha alma sentindo a dor dele, a desconfiança, a sensação de que ele jamais confiara em ninguém, ou pelo menos que havia sido duramente traído. Ele era tão puro. Puxo-o para mim bem apertado e encontro seus lábios com os meus, beijo-o com a alma repleta de amor enquanto acaricio sua pele morninha devido à proximidade do sono.

- "E quero muito outras noites assim... Bom, talvez nem toda noite senão vou ter problemas para treinar mas..." - Sorrio feliz. – "Eu te amo, durma em paz... Ninguém nunca mais vai lhe magoar tão profundamente. Eu jamais irei te magoar dessa maneira." - Suspiro apaixonado e vou dormindo aos poucos.

_Sorrio e vou me acalmando devagar, deixando-me adormecer ao lado dele, esperando que dessa vez realmente acordasse com ele ao meu lado, e que tudo não se tornasse um pesadelo. De alguma forma, algo me fazia crer que seria muito diferente... Ele viera me resgatar... Ele fora me salvar... Estou nos braços dele e me sinto seguro e amado. Minha salvação dormitava em meu colo e eu o queria perto de mim enquanto fosse possível. Talvez, apenas talvez, eu pudesse amá-lo tanto quanto sentia que ele me amava. Não... Talvez não... Pelo que sinto agora com o contato dele contra minha pele nua, sei que vou amá-lo mais que posso sequer cogitar. Sim, Saga de Gêmeos merece todo o meu amor e eu vou dá-lo a ele..._

_CONTINUA..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Terceiro Templo**

**Saga: Player... Finalmente se empolgou**.

ShiryuForever94: Sim amor, eu consegui... Vamos ver se o pessoal gosta. Não dava para você ser mais tradicional e se apaixonar por Kanon? Camus talvez? Ah, e não ia sair nada se não fosse pela Akane...

**Saga: Tradicional no mundo yaoi? Player, tomou seu gardenal hoje? E, claro que não ia sair nada, você precisa de um empurrãozinho né?**

ShiryuForever94: Também não é pra ficar espalhando...

_Shura: calado, observando a conversa_

ShiryuForever94: Gostou Cabrito?

**Saga: Ei, só eu chamo ele assim...**

ShiryuForever94: Não estou falando com você... olha para Shura

_Shura: Opino depois de ler tudo..._

ShiryuForever94: Que homem sério meu Zeus.

**Saga: Ele não é lindo?**

_Shura: Saga... ¬¬_

**Saga: suspiros**

ShiryuForever94: Vamos deixar os dois em paz. Comentários serão bem vindos. Críticas, sugestões e vontade de me matar, mandem por cosmo, sinal de fumaça, correio, gritos, o que for. Abraços.


	2. Chapter 2

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo II**

**DESONRA**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. Eu, ShiryuForever94 e minha grande amiga Akane Mitsuko decidimos desenvolver o amor de Saga e Shura por meio de um ARC para podermos escrever diversas histórias dentro de um mesmo parâmetro, o de serem os dois unidos por um grande amor que precisa ser descoberto, cultivado, lapidado e cuidado. Esperamos que gostem e curtam conosco essa série de fanfics.

_O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Aconselhamos a leitura antes desta fanfic_.

**Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.**

**Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool/POV em alguns trechos

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo II**

**Desonra**

Deathmask estava andando pelo santuário, procurando o morador da casa de capricórnio. Não o havia encontrado na décima casa e não estava nada feliz com aquilo. Quem ele pensava que era para decidir as coisas sem sua permissão? Sentiu o cosmo dele próximo às áreas de treinamento e rumou para lá. Encontrou-o treinando, em um local afastado do campo, Shura realmente não gostava de locais cheios de gente. Com o cosmo camuflado, pegou-o de surpresa, prensando-o contra uma coluna. A mão segurando os dois pulsos do espanhol com força, uma perna entre as dele.

- "Resolveu fugir ontem? Acha que pode?"

Shura estava distraído, pensando sobre o que ocorrera entre ele e Saga na noite anterior. Não percebeu quando alguém se aproximava, foi preso contra uma coluna e reclamou sem ver quem fora.

- "Ei! Me solte, o que acha que está fazendo?" Ouvir a risada um tanto mórbida e só então olhou para quem o prendera. Os olhos perderam imediatamente o brilho, de repente, ao ver quem era. Manteve a expressão impassível, embora seus olhos denotassem o contrario, suas emoções em ebulição. Máscara da Morte de Câncer encontrara sua presa.

Afrodite de Peixes acordou de bom humor, espreguiçou o corpo alvo, a noite com MDM fora ótima, sentira uma certa falta de Capricórnio mas... Eles o achariam logo. Shura não ia resistir, não podia... Era um bom arranjo, ele e MDM e Shura como diversão ou aditivo para o sexo ficar mais interessante. Procurou por Deathmask em sua casa e não o achou, talvez tivesse ido treinar, quem sabe. Oscilou o cosmo e logo encontrou seu amante e namorado e, para sua alegria, Shura estava com ele. Seria bom. Vestiu-se e foi para a Arena encontrar os dois. Um sorriso um tanto sádico no rosto belíssimo.

- "Olá Shurinha. Vejo que MDM já começou nossa diversão... hum..." - Chegou mais perto e acariciou de leve os ombros ainda com marcas – "Sentiu nossa falta?"

Máscara da Morte viu o psiciano chegar e deu um sorriso malicioso, lembrando de um outro dia. Ainda segurando Capricórnio com uma das mãos, afastou-se um pouco e puxou Dite com o outro braço, beijando-o indecentemente antes de voltar à atenção para o outro que começara a se debater.

- "Que foi lindo? Não está gostando? Antes não reclamava dos nossos toques e..." Afrodite sentiu-se ser agarrado e, logo após, o beijo ardente de seu amante. Correspondeu, estava começando a gostar daquilo, riu ao reparar que Shura se debatia e falou cheio de outras intenções:

- "Não meu caro, vamos dar um jeito nisso, se acalme..."

Shura estremecera ao sentir Afrodite acariciando seus ombros e não conteve a expressão de desgosto quando aquele que o segurava beijou o morador da 12ª casa. Podia até ter certo medo do cavaleiro de câncer, mas não se submeteria assim tão fácil. Percebeu também que o ciúme que sempre tivera quanto ao relacionamento do psiciano com o protetor da quarta casa estava diferente. Seria por causa de Saga? Mas era tão recente... Pensaria nisso depois. Começou a se debater, puxando os pulsos, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi chamar a atenção de Máscara da Morte de volta para si. Viu que ele o olhava de cima até embaixo e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

- "O que foi Shu? Está nervoso é?" O colecionador de cabeças do Santuário olhou-o vendo que ele usava uma justa camisa de treino vermelha e uma calça preta, também colada, mas elástica para facilitar os movimentos.

Saga, ainda zonzo de sono, dormira pouco, tateou ao lado da cama e sorriu. Shura já devia estar longe. Não era porque tinham passado a noite juntos que iam começar a se agarrar por todo o Santuário. Sentiu uma pontada de dor em certo local e praguejou um tanto. Não que não tivesse gostado, apenas incomodava. Olhou-se ainda nu no espelho e viu arranhões e alguns arroxeados. Lembrou-se das marcas com prazer. Tinha que ir tomar um banho e logo iria tratar de alguns assuntos com Saori Kido e Camus. Uma incômoda sensação alterou seu sorriso. Não devia ser nada. Se Shura precisasse dele iria até sua casa ou então o chamaria. Entrou no banho.

O guardião da quarta casa passou a mão livre pela gola da camisa de seu prisioneiro, as unhas arranhando a pele sensível e sem mais avisos, rasgou a camisa e jogou longe. Passou os olhos pelo tórax dele, com um sorrisinho sarcástico de canto. Podia perceber que, junto com as marcas que ele e Dite haviam feito, outras.

Afrodite observava o tórax agora nu e olhou para MDM com cara de quem lhe adivinhava o pensamento, sim, marcas novas... Quem?

- "Quer nos contar com quem andou ontem? Estivemos entretidos sabe, não pudemos observar bem seus passos... Quem sabe a pessoa que o levou consigo pudesse se juntar a nós..." O peixinho estava curioso...

- "Hum... Andou nos traindo foi? Ninguém me trai..." Com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo irônica e maliciosa, Câncer fechou a mão em torno do pescoço de Shura, apertando com força.

O agora namorado de Saga, ao sentir-se ser arranhado, já não gostara, mas agora... Soltou uma exclamação quando sua camisa foi arrancada. Droga, ouviu o que ele dissera, ele descobrira... Quando ficara com Saga, não dera importância às conseqüências, mas sabia que elas apareceriam. E não se enganara. Sentiu seu pescoço ser apertado, o ar começando a faltar nos pulmões, começou a se debater mais, olhando-o com raiva. Mas que porcaria... Como ele iria trair Máscara da Morte? Não era namorado dele, era apenas um brinquedinho para aqueles dois e o sabia. Deu-se conta finalmente que não podia ser amor o que sentia por Afrodite. Amor era algo puro e delicado e não essa infinitude de dor, sofrimento e humilhação. Falou, com a voz entrecortada pela respiração, contendo raiva:

- "ME... solte... agora!!" Mas o outro só riu, olhando-o com aqueles olhos cruéis. Nem ao menos conseguia elevar o cosmo, dada a estranha paralisia que ele lhe impunha com sua presença.

O psiciano observou MDM apertar com força o pescoço de Shura.

- "Ei, amor... não o mate, senão como iremos nos divertir hoje à noite? Se bem que talvez ele esteja gostando, apesar de dizer que não..." Deslizou mãos ávidas pela cintura e apalpou o membro ainda inerte do capricorniano.

- "Vamos meu bem, sei que você quer..."

Shura se irritou. Não conseguia reagir. Quando o psiciano falou, Máscara da Morte acabou por soltar o pescoço que quase esmagava, rindo de forma irônica, dizendo que estava apenas brincando, mas continuou apertando-lhe os pulsos com força. Logo após, Capricórnio começou a se debater mais, sentindo Afrodite o acariciando. Os olhos do capricorniano estavam apagados, e a expressão demonstrava raiva. Não, de novo não...

Gêmeos tomara banho e vestira calças brancas e camisa azul clara, simples, com sandálias gregas de treino. Estava ainda imerso nas lembranças da noite de amor com Shura, gostava dele, era sério, passional, era um homem interessante. Buscou-o no Santuário, já sentia saudades e... Ergueu-se de ímpeto e franziu as sobrancelhas, sentira Shura sim, mas sentia... Raiva, dor, frustração e... Saiu correndo casa afora descendo rapidamente as escadas, MDM e Afrodite perto de Shura não era bom sinal, de jeito nenhum, procurou-os, onde estavam? Olhou aflito e finalmente conseguiu ver o que ocorria... Sua fúria fez o cosmo dourado fluir em ritmo intenso e não teve dúvidas, voou em cima de MDM.

- "SOLTE-O, NUNCA MAIS PONHA ESSAS MÃOS IMUNDAS EM CIMA DELE!"

Shura sentia-se tão fraco... Viu Afrodite tentar seduzi-lo, não havia carinho, não era como... Saga... Alarmou-se ao sentir o cosmo furioso de seu namorado se aproximar. Não! Droga, não queria que ele o visse... Daquela forma... Logo o geminiano apareceu, gritando e tirou MDM de cima de si. Assistiu o canceriano sendo empurrado para trás por Saga e logo usando da velocidade da luz para escapar e ficar ao lado de Dite. Sem reação, Shura ouviu Afrodite gritar um tanto alterado.

- "SAGA?" Nunca imaginara aquilo... De onde saíra o monumento grego? Será que era ele? Mas Saga nunca demonstrara nada. Se bem que, como iria saber? O geminiano era tão estranho por vezes que nem mesmo MDM se atrevia a perscrutar aquele homem com seu cosmo. Ambos tinham certo receio de Saga. Já o tinham visto em lutas por várias vezes. Um dos mais fortes Cavaleiros. Viu-o voar em cima de MDM e tentou defendê-lo, mas seu homem era forte também e escapuliu, enganando o ex-grande mestre que se voltou para todos furioso. Dite ainda pensou em reagir ou bater em Saga, porém achou que Shura não valia à pena.

- "Então ele estava com você? Se importaria se eu fizesse isso?". Antes que o capricorniano pudesse reagir, sentiu os lábios de MDM serem apertados contra os seus. Tentou se afastar enquanto sentia a língua dele invadindo sua boca sem pedir licença num beijo violento. Máscara da Morte estava com raiva, e muita. Não gostava de ser interrompido nem de ter sua "propriedade" sobre o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio posta em dúvida. Quem o cabrito achava que era? Quem Saga pensava que era?

MDM logo se afastou, também não estava interessado tanto assim. Era apenas uma marca de posse. Riu cinicamente da exclamação de dor do outro, viu o sangue escorrendo de seus lábios e virou-se desafiador para um geminiano colérico, mas ainda sob controle.

Saga estava mais preocupado com Shura que com uma briga, pelo menos por enquanto.

O morador da décima segunda casa viu o beijo canibal de MDM em Shura e apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, seu namorado podia não ter feito isso, ia ficar com sangue nos lábios e ele teria que cuidar disso... Achou que não tinha mais nada que fazer ali e encarou o ex-grande mestre.

- "Saga... Olha, estamos de saída... Tchauzinho amor... E, Shura, volte quando quiser emoções fortes, eu ainda acho você uma boa foda... Shura, Shura... podia curtir mais sua vida conosco..." Sorriu sádico e foi indo com MDM, reparando que o capricorniano estava em péssimo estado.

Fora tudo muito rápido, deixou-se cair no chão, a cabeça baixa, nem viu o canceriano dar um tchauzinho debochado para Saga e sair com Afrodite dali.. Sentia o gosto de sangue em sua boca e não demorou a soltar alguns soluços, sem poder conter o choro.

- "Droga... Vão para o inferno vocês dois. Ainda teremos uma conversinha." Não conseguiu impedir o que MDM fizera, ouviu as frases sarcásticas e decidiu que não ia fazer nada, não ali, não com Shura daquele jeito, alquebrado emocionalmente. Olhou os amantes irem embora e suspirou fundo, acercando-se do outro que gemia e chorava baixinho, encolhido. Aquilo lhe doía na alma, Shura era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, um homem formidável, não podia ficar daquele jeito, abaixou-se e tocou-lhe a face com amor.

- "Shura... Não fique assim, tudo está bem, vamos dar um jeito, porque não me chamou amor? Sei que é orgulhoso, mas nem mesmo você pode derrotar dois dourados sozinho..." Puxou-o tentando abraçá-lo sentindo-o retesar-se, parecia perdido num mundo de horrores.

- "Shura... Venha, vem comigo... Vamos pra minha casa e, de hoje em diante, não irá sozinho a lugares ermos, não por enquanto, até resolvermos isso... Sinto tanto... Desculpe por que eu não estava aqui antes..." Sentiu tristeza, ninguém devia poder fazer aquilo com seu namorado, aliás, ninguém deveria poder fazer aquilo com quem quer que fosse.

Shura ouvira tudo que Afrodite e MDM disseram, sem levantar os olhos por nenhum momento. Quando Saga se dirigiu a si, estava um tanto sem reação pelo que ocorrera, não o ouvira, assolado pelas lembranças dos outros dois cavaleiros. Sentiu dois braços rodeando-o e perdido como estava não se deu conta de quem era, o corpo retesando-se ao pensamento de que podia ser o maldito dono da quarta casa. Sem fazer um movimento, ouviu a voz forte soando novamente, sua mente pouco a pouco percebendo que era Saga. As lágrimas ainda corriam por seu rosto, e levantou os olhos vazios para ele, sem saber o que dizer.

- "Não me olha assim... Seu olhar está tão triste... Estava tão feliz ontem... Vem... Vou cuidar de você agora." Ergueu Shura com carinho e o abraçou forte, embalando-o lentamente.

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo III**

**Acalento**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. Eu, ShiryuForever94 e minha grande amiga Akane Mitsuko decidimos desenvolver o amor de Saga e Shura por meio de um ARC para podermos escrever diversas histórias dentro de um mesmo parâmetro, o de serem os dois unidos por um grande amor que precisa ser descoberto, cultivado, lapidado e cuidado. Esperamos que gostem e curtam conosco essa série de fanfics.

O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Aconselhamos a leitura antes desta fanfic.

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool/POV em alguns trechos

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo III**

**Acalento**

- "Eu prometi a você e no dia seguinte já não pude te proteger, sinto muito... Vou ficar mais vigilante. Vem morar comigo um tempo." A idéia surgira na mente de Saga. Não sabia o que ia acontecer, só sabia que o queria perto de si.

- "O que mais ele te fez? Quer ir a um médico? Shura... Se serve de consolo, eu te amo, amo demais..." Olhou-o nos olhos embaciados e tristes, soturnos.

O espanhol ouviu o que ele disse, voltando ao normal devagar. Sim, Saga o amava, não era possível que se enganasse outra vez. O brilho nos olhos muito azuis era diferente. Afrodite exteriorizava luxúria e desejo. MDM, com seu olhar por vezes frio, expressava posse, domínio e raiva. Mas não aquele homem forte que o abraçava. Nos olhos dele via apenas... Doçura. Algo com que não estava acostumado. Carinho. Abraçou-se a ele, escondendo o rosto no ombro forte por um momento. Quando conseguiu se acalmar e parar as lágrimas, soltou-o e murmurou.

- "Desculpe" - Suspirou, desviando os olhos - "Não queria que você tivesse visto isso.."

- "Visto o que? Dois idiotas que não sabem quando parar? Não fique assim..." - Acariciou as costas dele devagar - "Depois de ontem, depois de termos feito amor, acha que realmente há algo em você que eu não goste? Bem, talvez seu jeito empacado de vez em quando, mas..." - Suspirou fundo e o abraçou totalmente apaixonado - "Não sei se um dia você vai me amar, mas, eu sei o que sinto, com todos os defeitos que você quiser ter... Agora vem comigo, vamos tomar um bom café da manhã e depois vamos providenciar sua mudança para minha casa. Se quiser privacidade, posso arrumar um quarto apenas para você, não precisa dormir na minha cama comigo se assim não desejar, não vou forçá-lo a uma vida de casado. Você não é um objeto que eu simplesmente pegue e coloque em minha vida. Respeito é algo que lhe tenho de sobra." Sorriu compreensivo.

- "Eu... Obrigado Saga." Já mais calmo, vendo todo o carinho dele por si, conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso e suspirou sério – "Não quero dar trabalho... Eu fico na minha casa mesmo, não se preocupe..." – Não queria realmente incomodá-lo e tinha certeza que era o que aconteceria. Não apenas isso. Tinha medo de ser magoado novamente. Estava tão confuso. Era tão boa a sensação de segurança que emanava daquele homem e ao mesmo tempo, era atemorizante. Em seus vinte e três anos de vida não sentira algo assim. Afrodite era... Um amor juvenil? Não era mais um adolescente. Sentia-se perto de um mundo novo e esse mundo lhe era totalmente desconhecido. Temeu por si, de não ser capaz. Não se sentia capaz de corresponder. Não sabia o que pensar. Sempre se achara tão seguro e sagaz e agora...

- "Ok. Então pode me arrumar um quarto e uma TV a cabo na sua casa. Você mora perto demais de Afrodite e não vou aceitar nenhuma discussão. Ficarei lá de noite, ou quando você achar necessário. Não se preocupe, não vou te forçar jamais. Venha." Sorriu com o jeito do outro e beijou levemente seus lábios, levando-o para a casa de gêmeos.

O mais jovem suspirou... E ele era o teimoso? Mas, de certa forma, talvez Saga tivesse razão. O fato de ele, Capricórnio, morar muito perto de Afrodite o deixava exposto se bem que, o irmão de Kanon morava ao lado de Deathmask... Não ajudava muito. Bem, não ia conseguir dissuadi-lo da idéia mesmo.

- "Tudo bem Saga..." Fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo a breve e gentil carícia em seus lábios e o seguiu, procurando por um instante o cosmo de Câncer e descobrindo que tinha ido para a décima segunda casa com seu namorado.

Chegaram logo à terceira casa e o dono daquele lugar sentou seu acompanhante numa das cadeiras que ladeavam a grande mesa branca de mármore da sala de visitas e logo voltou com um kit de primeiros socorros. Olhou o lábio ferido, limpou delicadamente, ignorando as caretas do outro.

Shura não conseguiu evitar torcer um tanto a expressão ao sentir a ardência na boca ferida e nada disse. Estava se sentindo tão... Cuidado... Será que Saga era sempre assim? Ele era o mais velho dos Cavaleiros da nova geração e tinha sido um bom instrutor antes de ser dominado pelo seu lado negro. Pegou-se pensando em como ele era atencioso, bonito e com um olhar tão límpido, tão claro e cheio de luz, pegou-se imaginando como seria estar sempre com ele, perto de toda aquela alegria e gênio mutável. Viu-se perdido nos cabelos longos, nos lábios cheios e nas mãos fortes, porém, principalmente, na imensa energia vital e refulgente daquela presença marcante. Não havia escuridão, não era um abismo negro como era a alma de MDM... Por que tinha que se lembrar daquilo?

- "Pronto, vai ficar tudo bem. Mais algum lugar que esteja doendo?" Viu servos trazendo frutas, leite, pão, mel e tudo o mais.

O convidado ouviu a pergunta dele e fez que não com a cabeça, ignorando as marcas vermelhas que doíam em seus pulsos.

- "Mestre, a Deusa o chama imediatamente. Parece que há uma reunião agora." A serva de gêmeos entregou uma bela carta com o selo de Atena e Saga suspirou, deixando-a sobre a salva de prata das correspondências e com um olhar dispensou todos de sua sala, não queria ninguém ali, com ele e Shura. Serviu o café ao outro e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, sabia que seu acompanhante precisava dele, sabia que tinha deveres, não queria deixar o outro sozinho, não hoje. Era tudo tão recente, era tão revoltante. Por fim falou animadamente.

- "Vamos sair? Creio que andar na areia da praia lhe fará bem, podemos comer alguma coisa por lá como almoço e, assim, estaremos fora praticamente o dia inteiro. Tenho apenas que avisar Saori e Camus. Quer?"

- "Seria bom, mas... Camus e Saori o aguardam. Você tem que trabalhar não tem? Deixe, eu fico por aqui mesmo se for se sentir melhor." Não queria interferir com os assuntos do outro. Ele sabia que Saori Kido administrava quase tudo com a ajuda de Saga e de Camus, já vira as brigas de Milo com seu amante devido àquilo e não queria fazer o mesmo papel se bem que, no que pensava? Camus e Milo se amavam desde a infância, pelo que soubesse... E ele quem era? Um intruso naquela casa, um problema a mais na vida do poderoso Saga de Gêmeos.

- "Meu trabalho não será nunca mais importante que meu coração. Salvo defender Atena de ser morta por algum vilão de história em quadrinhos, tudo o mais pode esperar. E, nem me olhe assim. Vai sair comigo, vai nadar, ver o sol, a areia quente, o brilho da vida que você anda deixando em suspenso. Não vou deixar que lhe tirem tudo, não vou mesmo. Eles não podem ter tanta influência em sua vida. Seu destino não está necessariamente ligado ao deles..." Sentiu o clima meio pesado e achou melhor desanuviar um pouco...

- "Além disso, quem sabe descubramos como é fazer amor na praia..." Sorriu enigmático e um tanto malicioso, tinha que ajudar o outro a voltar a ser feliz e só poderia fazer isso se ele entendesse que a vida valia a pena de qualquer jeito e que não podia se resumir a apenas treinos, batalhas e muito menos a Afrodite...

Capricórnio deu um pequeno sorriso com a brincadeira e quando ouviu o convite, meneou afirmativamente a cabeça. A praia era um local calmo, seria bom descansar um pouco. Mas... Fazer amor na praia? Saga era algum maníaco sexual e ele não sabia? Resolveu deixar o pensamento para lá, talvez não fosse tão má idéia afinal. Ora, de que estava falando? Mais maníaco que MDM estava para nascer e... Pensando bem, tantas vezes fizera sexo sem sentir realmente desejo genuíno. Não aquele desejo carnal que eclode com domínio do corpo sobre a mente. Esse era fácil. Referia-se a sexo feito com amor. Do tipo que seu coração reage antes e povoa seu corpo de necessidade de compartilhar o coração, a alma, por meio de contato íntimo. Relembrou alguns acontecimentos. Definitivamente não fazia amor há muito tempo. Com Saga no dia anterior fôra... Quem sabe? Pelo menos sabia que seu companheiro atual não o iria forçar. Já era um ganho. Novamente pegou-se pensando em como era diferente com Saga.

O geminiano estava com vontade de perguntar algo... Resolveu ser muito direto.

- "Shura, ainda sente algo por Afrodite? Não é ciúme, apenas preciso saber para poder te ajudar..." Mentira... Queria saber exatamente o que o outro sentia, tinha sim um tanto de ciúme. Vira o olhar cobiçoso do peixinho para Shura, vira o jeito predador de Máscara da Morte e as marcas no corpo de Shura, vira a dor nos olhos de seu amigo e queria entender como... Como o outro suportava aquilo... Seria tanto amor por Afrodite assim?

Belos olhos verdes brilharam por um minuto, ouviu-se um suspiro e logo a voz grossa respondia.

- "Ok, vamos então." Saga fazia com que ele concordasse com tudo mesmo... Que poder sobre si era aquele? Se bem que, para quem era dominado por um siri enlatado... Droga, essa sombra de novo em seus pensamentos. Preferiu concentrar-se na pergunta que havia sido feita, olhou o outro um tanto hesitante e depois acabou murmurando...

- "Afrodite? Não vou mentir Saga, ainda sinto algo por ele... Parece que algo me prende a ele, mas não é mais a mesma coisa que antes..." Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o piso branco também de mármore com alguns filetes em madeira de lei escura, um belo contraste. Falou ainda bem baixo – "Há algum tempo não é a mesma coisa." – Voltou os olhos para Saga, encarando os orbes azuis, procurando algum sinal de repulsa, que não encontrou...

- "Vai passar... Se bem que, te amo tanto que se decidir que é a ele que ama verdadeiramente, o deixarei ir, não sem lutar por você porque acredite, você vale a pena, muito mesmo..." Devolveu o olhar profundo.

Shura não concordava com Saga... Valia à pena? Era apenas um cavaleiro comum, sem nada que realmente chamasse atenção. Foi cortado de seus pensamentos por Saga se levantando e estendendo a mão e o olhou novamente.

- "Dança comigo? Aqui? Agora?"

- "Dançar? Aqui?" Levantou uma sobrancelha, estranhando a idéia repentina.

Saga tomou-o nos braços num aperto confortável.

- "Sim amor, porque você é música e melodia e eu preciso tanto de você." Beijou-o sem aviso, delicado, gentil e amoroso. Shura precisava de contato, carinho e amor, muito amor, era tão evidente seu sofrimento. Ele estava acostumado a ser maltratado, induzido, dominado e talvez espancado. Tinha que aprender novamente o valor do respeito e do carinho puro e simples. Levou-o para a sala de estar e procurou em sua imensa coleção de CDs por uma música especial, colocou-a e puxou o outro para si, embalando-o num carinho apaixonado.

Starring out at the rain with a heavy heart

Olhando a chuva com um coração pesado

It's the end of the world in my mind

É o fim do mundo na minha mente

Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call

Então sua voz me trás de volta como um despertador

I've been looking for the answer, somewhere

Estive procurando pela resposta em algum lugar

I couldn't see that it was right there

Eu não podia ver que estava bem ali

But now I know, what I didn't know

Mas agora sei o que não sabia antes

Shura sentiu os braços dele ao seu redor e foi pego de surpresa pelo beijo, porém, ao sentir o jeito dele consigo, correspondeu lentamente. Foi dançando com ele, devagar, deixando-se levar por aquilo, ouvindo a voz que saía da caixa de som numa suave carícia. Apreciando os carinhos que Saga distribuía em suas costas enquanto dançavam. A música era bonita. Dizia tanto... Será que era mesmo verdade? Tinha tantas dúvidas, tantas dores... Suspirou, tentando esquecer o resto e só prestar atenção àquele momento.

Because you live and breathe

Porque você vive e respira

Because you make me believe in myself

Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo

When nobody else can help

Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar

Because you live girl (trocando por boy, off course)

Porque você vive garota (garoto)

My world...

Has twice as many stars in the sky

Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu

Ainda abraçado ao outro, o mais velho pensava em como faria para que Shura compreendesse que merecia ser amado.

- "Eu te adoro, ninguém vai te machucar enquanto eu estiver vivo... E prometo que volto pra te assombrar se eu morrer..." Sorriu feliz com ele e finalmente sentia-se em paz, com ele nos braços.

Shura estava meio zonzo com tudo aquilo... A música, o calor do outro o acalentando. Ninguém o tratara assim antes... Ninguém fora tão... Atencioso e meigo consigo. Fitou Saga com um misto de gratidão e admiração, o grego era alto, forte e tinha um sorriso devastador. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Começava a achar que o dono dos longos cabelos azuis o afetava mais do que gostaria de admitir, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele deixando-se conduzir.

It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again.

Está tudo certo, eu sobrevivi, estou vivo novamente

'Cause of you, made it through every storm

Por sua causa, eu superei cada tempestade.

What is life? What's the use?

O que é a vida, qual é o sentido de tudo

If you're kill inside

Se você está morto por dentro?

I'm so glad I found an angel

Estou muito feliz pois achei um anjo

Someone...

Who was there when all my hopes fell

Alguém que estava lá quando não tinha mais esperanças

I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Eu quero voar olhando nos seus olhos

- "Shura... Se nós revivemos foi por algum motivo especial. Talvez o meu motivo fosse ficar ao seu lado... Você nunca soube, nunca o deixei saber, estava sempre com Aiolos, eu o afastei dele, sabe muito bem como. Eu não devia ter interferido, mas eu não pude... Eu já te amava quando você era apenas um jovem, muito jovem Cavaleiro de Ouro. Eu era Ares. Mas minha alma sabia. E eu fiz o que fiz. Mas, ouça o que diz a letra... Foi por sua causa, várias vezes, que superei muitas tempestades... Supere também... Viva! Apenas fique feliz porque estamos vivos de novo, não desperdice sua segunda chance." Os olhos se encontraram uma vez mais e Saga segurou o rosto do outro com dedos firmes e o beijou novamente, mais que um beijo, era um gesto de aconchego. Estavam ali, ao som de uma música romântica, enlevados.

Because you live... I live

Por que você vive, eu vivo

Because you live, there's a reason why

Por que você vive, existe uma razão porque

I carry on when I lose the fight

Eu sigo em frente quando perco a luta

I want to give what you've given me

Eu quero te dar o que você vem me dando

Always...

Sempre...

Capricórnio enlaçou o pescoço forte e se deixou beijar, longamente, sentia tanta necessidade de carinho. Escutara tudo aquilo e não conseguiu ficar com raiva do geminiano. Sabia de tantas histórias sobre ele. Diziam tantas coisas boas e más a seu respeito. Talvez ele devesse se concentrar em saber realmente quem ele era e não o que fôra. Era passado. Aquele homem ali não era o mesmo. Admirou-se ao perceber que o beijo que compartilhavam não era um beijo como os de MDM e mesmo os de Afrodite... Saga era gentil... Sensual sem ser invasivo, conseguia transmitir respeito e paixão na mesma intensidade. Descobriu que nunca mais queria ser beijado do jeito que DeathMask fazia...

My world...

Meu mundo

Has everything I need to survive

Tem tudo que eu preciso para sobreviver

Because you live... I live, I live

Porque você vive, eu vivo, eu vivo

Os últimos acordes soaram e um silêncio agradável dominou o ambiente. Estavam abraçados e respirando calmamente. A paz que Saga conseguia transmitir estava impressionando o outro. Nunca imaginou que aquele ser tão cheio de energia e tão loquaz, enérgico e por vezes insuportavelmente autoritário pudesse transmitir quietude. Suspirou e mal ouviu a voz do outro chamando...

– "Vem, vamos até a praia."

Concordou e até um breve sorriso conseguiu dar, soltou-se dos braços do outro vendo-o deslocar-se de seu jeito decidido.

- "Vamos trocar de roupa então, vamos nadar um pouco, vou beijar você longamente e vamos conversar sobre tudo que quiser, pode até me ensinar sobre vinhos espanhóis e eu o ensino sobre azeite grego, comida grega e, hum, um homem grego?" Começou a rir, agora sabia que tudo poderia ficar bem.

- "Hum..." Shura olhou-o ironicamente, com vontade de rir do que ele falava. Sentia-se bem próximo a ele, sempre...

Saga foi até o quarto se arrumar e mostrou ao seu par as coisas que poderiam precisar, iriam almoçar num belo restaurante que o grego conhecia. O dono era seu amigo e não teriam problemas. _"Vou curar Shura de Capricórnio desse amor por Dite, eu prometo isso a mim mesmo. Pode ser que não fiquemos juntos, mas ao menos vou livrá-lo do peixinho sem escrúpulos._" Com esse pensamento o incentivando, logo estava tudo pronto.

&&&&&&&&&

Bem, mais um capítulo. Agora os dois estão começando a se entender realmente. Obrigada Lamari pelo seu comentário gentil. O pessoal do fórum tem gostado da história. Fico feliz. Quem quiser opinar sobre os rumos da história, fique à vontade. Obrigada por lerem.

_Saga: Está melhorando. Até que você escreve razoavelmente_

Shiryuforever94: Ah é? Eu falei pra você que ia escrever uma história com detalhes

_Saga: Quero saber quando vou poder dar um jeito no MDM_

Shiryuforever94: Tudo a seu tempo, ainda mal começamos.

_Saga: Você avisou o pessoal que é maníaca por fanfics meio grandes?_

Shiryuforever94: Não, vou deixar que percebam com o tempo.

_Saga: De onde tirou a música?_

Shiryuforever94: Because you Live - Jesse McCartney, gostou?

_Shura: Eu gostei. E tenho certeza que Saga também. - Falou dando um meio sorriso._

Shiryuforever94: Ainda bem, achei que cabia bem na situação.

_Saga e Shura: Quando sai o próximo?_

Shiryuforever94: Não sei bem, vamos ver o que vão achar deste aqui.


	4. Chapter 4

**ARC – Resgate **

**Saga e Shura **

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside... **

**Capítulo IV **

**Viver **

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. Eu, ShiryuForever94 e minha grande amiga Akane Mitsuko decidimos desenvolver o amor de Saga e Shura por meio de um ARC para podermos escrever diversas histórias dentro de um mesmo parâmetro, o de serem os dois unidos por um grande amor que precisa ser descoberto, cultivado, lapidado e cuidado. Esperamos que gostem e curtam conosco essa série de fanfics.

O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Aconselhamos a leitura antes desta fanfic.

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool/POV em alguns trechos

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado... **

**Capítulo IV **

**Viver **

O espanhol seguiu o companheiro até o quarto, vendo as roupas que ele mostrava. Bem, aquele prometia ser um dia bom, apesar de tudo. Depois de terem trocado as roupas, olhou para ele.

– "Vamos levar mais alguma coisa?"

- "Um sorriso seu seria ótimo..." Olhou para Shura calmamente e terminou de arrumar tudo, os servos foram avisados de que passariam o dia fora. Um bilhete informara Camus e Saori de que estava de folga por hoje. Não explicou nem iria explicar, eram doze cavaleiros, não era possível que ele e Shura não pudessem ter um dia sequer de sossego. Sim, porque ele avisara à Deusa que estaria com ele. A resposta veio num tom um tanto curioso, ela queria saber o porquê de Saga precisar de folga com Shura. Isso o geminiano deixaria que ela descobrisse depois. Pegou as chaves do seu carro e balançou na frente do outro...

- "Podíamos ir de "cosmomóvel", mas acho que surgir do nada no meio da praia possa ser meio estranho para muitos e não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém... Ah, e você não conhece meu gosto para carros... Vai descobrir que eu posso ganhar algum dinheiro sendo quem sou, dou aulas para guerrilheiros, atiradores de elite e outras coisas. Quase ninguém sabe disso. Vem..." Levou-o até embaixo e olhou sua reação quando viu o belo Bugatti azul escuro, sim, um carro selvagem como ele mesmo...

– "Gostou?"

Capricórnio balançou a cabeça e observou Saga balançando a chave. 'Cosmomóvel'? Ouviu o resto do que ele dissera... Trabalho extra? Bom, não que o espanhol não fizesse algo também, mas... Saga era meio exagerado... Aliás... Vendo o carro que agora ele lhe mostrara, não era meio, era muito exagerado... Um utilitário baratinho não era o suficiente não? Balançou novamente a cabeça.

- "Sim, lindo carro" Disse, com a expressão um tanto divertida.

- "Acostume-se, eu não sou um perdulário almofadinha, mas gosto das boas coisas da vida." Sorriu e comentou - "Seu sorriso é lindo. Quase tanto quanto teu coração." A última frase saiu num tom de voz mais sério, não estava brincando.

- "Coisas boas da vida? Um carro mais barato não faria diferença sabia?" Quando Saga ficou sério e ouviu o que ele disse, ficou um pouco sem graça e suspirou, olhando-o sem saber o que falar.

O ex-grande mestre entendia bem o outro, Shura era simples e tranqüilo. Dariam certo...

- "Não precisa dizer nada nem dizer o que não sente, apenas aproveite. Vamos nadar um pouco, o sal e a água fria vão te fazer bem." Ligou o carro e logo estavam num local tranqüilo, à beira-mar, um tanto vazio, sabia bem aonde ir quando queria ficar sozinho, saiu e andou até algumas árvores e preparou um canto especial: toalhas, cadeiras, cesta com frutas e água mineral e os instalou.

O 'cabrito' concordou silenciosamente com o que ele dissera, entrando no carro. Quando chegaram ao local, foi com ele até o meio das árvores vendo o que ele preparava. Ouviu o que ele dizia... Sim, nadar seria bom...

- "Você é meu par perfeito, podemos ter longas conversas em que eu falo 55 minutos e você os outro cinco restantes, que lhe parece?" O geminiano riu do jeito do seu companheiro e olhou o rosto que o fitava, devia pensar em bater nele... Correu para a água gritando para ele que quem chegasse por último ia ter que limpar o templo de gêmeos.

- "Ei!" Shura saiu atrás do outro, achando graça do que ele dissera. Entrou na água atrás dele, sentindo um leve choque quando a água fria fez contato.

- "Ganhei! Mas se você for bonzinho, posso mudar a pena para... hum, me beijar..." Abraçou o outro com jeito alegre e o molhou mais ainda, jogando água no cabelo escuro e no rosto. – "Isso, vamos esfriar esse homem fervente... Essa pele maravilhosa e esse olhar vamos já mudar para... BAGUNÇAAAAAA!!!" Pegou Shura e o atirou na água afundando-o um pouco e nadando para longe...

- "CABRITOOOOO! Sabe nadar? Duvido que me vença..." Saiu nadando espalhando água para cima de Shura e dando gargalhadas.

Shura estava... Com vontade de dar alguns socos naquele ser tão... Psicodélico. Bem, era melhor entrar no clima, não era para aquilo que tinham ido até ali? Mesmo assim... Saga era doido? Olhou-o fingindo estar emburrado e continuou no mesmo local que estivera antes, sem mover um músculo, o cabelo pingando, olhando o geminiano com uma expressão de desafio. Se ele pensava que o faria fazer coisas tão 'divertidas' estava muito enganado...

- "Ah é assim? Tudo bem..." Mergulhou e alcançou o outro, puxou-o para baixo de repente e o agarrou, beijando-o por baixo d'água num selinho, depois emergiu com ele no colo.

- "Ei!"

- "Tente relaxar... Sou apenas eu... não o estou julgando, te acho perfeito, aprenda a brincar Shura, temos problemas e deveres demais, temos a vida inteira de lutas e dores e treinamento, não tivemos infância, tivemos ensinamentos, antes que seja tarde, aprenda a se divertir, me deixa ajudar..." Aproximou o rosto fitando-o.

- "Beije-me, do jeito que acha que consegue, ando tomando iniciativas demais, sendo incisivo demais, temo estar invadindo seu espaço. No entanto, preciso te curar de mágoas, dores e tristeza, mas só poderei fazê-lo se me ajudar..."

Quando ambos emergiram respirou fundo, ouviu o que Saga dizia, absorvendo as palavras. Ele estava certo e se sentiu meio culpado, não estava ajudando em nada. Quando ele trouxe seu corpo para mais perto, falando aquelas coisas, por um segundo não se moveu, olhando-o hesitante, mas por fim aproximou o rosto do dele, beijando-o primeiro nos lábios, e então com calma, aprofundou o beijo, a mão pousada no ombro dele. O contato morno era um toque tão meigo. O corpo pulsante de Saga era um refúgio e começava a apreciar estar com ele.

Gêmeos suspirou com o beijo do outro, suspirou mais quando sentiu o beijo evoluir, entreabriu os lábios e se abraçou a Shura, entregando-se às sensações boas que sentia, acariciou ternamente a mão sobre seu ombro e por fim acabaram meio arfantes com água até o peito.

- "Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, espanhol. Não deixe que ninguém o convença do contrário..." Deu-lhe um selinho e foram andando em direção à sombra, o sol estava a pino. Devia ser quase hora do almoço, perguntou ao outro se estava com fome, podiam fazer um pequeno lanche antes de irem realmente almoçar.

- "Um pouco... O que você trouxe?"

- "Água mineral e frutas. Nenhum álcool e, definitivamente, sem cigarros." Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver um tanto de frustração em Shura. Vício. Sabia que a nicotina podia ser pior que outras drogas. Levaria um tempo, mas iriam conseguir. Achou melhor seguir com a conversa.

- "É apenas uma espécie de lanche. Tenho idéias para o almoço. Gosta de qual tipo de comida? Pode parecer estranho, mas não o conheço tanto quanto gostaria, vou ter que aprender seus gostos, seu jeito, tudo a seu tempo."

Sem álcool, sem cigarros... Talvez um tanto de mau humor fosse devido ao seu organismo clamando por nicotina e álcool... Bebera e fumara tanto nos últimos tempos. Até com aquilo o outro se importava. O álcool causava dependência física comprovada e ele sabia que teria alguns problemas e os superaria. Ao ver o brilho azul cheio de confiança o fitar, sabia que o faria e que teria orgulho de si mesmo novamente. Achou melhor responder logo e deixar aquela questão para outra hora. Não se sentia disposto a conversar sobre vícios.

- "Que tipo de comida? Bem... Comida do meu país, especialmente, mas não tenho frescuras quanto a isso".

- "Ótimo, quer ficar mais um pouco ou podemos ir até o restaurante? Não é muito longe, iremos pela praia. Ainda é meio cedo, apesar de o sol estar tão quente." Observou melhor o céu, conseguia dizer as horas por vezes localizando a inclinação do astro-rei em relação a alguns pontos na praia. Aprendera cedo a não se perder guiando-se por sinais da natureza, a descobrir as horas, interpretar o clima e observar as marés. Seu irmão Kanon também o fazia muito bem.

- "Podemos ficar aqui um pouco, esse ar é bom. " Disse calmamente, sentando-se no chão e olhando em volta. Era um lugar bonito também.

- "Eu vou gostar disso. Você gosta de paz não é mesmo? Se bem que não a tem tido ultimamente... Concentremo-nos nas boas coisas. Creio que vou ter que aprender a ser menos tempestuoso. Mas talvez você goste de mim um pouquinho." Estendeu-se ao lado do outro e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça sorrindo abertamente.

Shura raciocinou que era verdade. A paz não lhe fazia visitas há algum tempo. Pensou no que ouvira e desviou o olhar, falando baixo, mordendo os lábios, um tanto nervoso, não estava acostumado a falar sobre o que sentia.

- "Hum... Sabe... Saga... Pode ser que eu não te ame, mas... Você... Você já é alguém... hum... importante pra mim." Era muito difícil. Não gostava de falar de seus sentimentos e ao mesmo tempo não queria dar esperanças ao outro. Pensou que talvez não quisesse era dar esperanças a si mesmo. Ficou corado, olhando para o outro lado.

Saga ficou observando o seu companheiro de lutas. Não tinha dúvidas que o capricorniano ainda estava confuso e sofrendo, apenas não ia deixar que isso impedisse a ambos de tentarem ficar juntos. Sentia necessidade de estar com Shura, sentia que podia ser o último homem de sua vida. Eram ambos sérios e profundos. Não que não tivesse seus arroubos. Suas gargalhadas ecoavam em seu templo várias vezes. Não significava que fosse maluco ou inconseqüente. Seus próprios sentimentos quanto a Shura eram maduros e sabia o que sentia. Amor. Puro e simples. O fato de o outro admitir que sentia alguma coisa já era um começo. O amor não apareceria do nada. Pelo menos para si, era um sentimento construído. Olhou para o mar, vibrante e forte e murmurou...

- "E, se quer saber, fazia tempo que eu não sentia o que senti ontem... Você sabe, na cama..." O poderoso cavaleiro de gêmeos corou um tanto embaraçado. E deixá-lo sem graça era quase impossível. De repente sua mente começou a fazer planos. Ele e Shura, juntos, sempre juntos. Estava tão apaixonado... Fechou os olhos com a enormidade de seu amor o açoitando.

O outro corou ainda mais e nada disse. Na realidade, não queria falar sobre aquilo no momento. As sensações que compartilhara com Saga martelavam em sua mente e em seu coração e ainda tentava entender a si próprio.

- "Não tenho pressa. Já esperei até agora, espero mais um pouco e, olhe, não precisamos ficar aos chamegos, abraços e outras coisas se não se sentir bem. Gosto sobretudo de sua companhia, não sou mais um adolescente cheio de hormônios, embora você me faça sentir como um e, sinceramente, tem alguns prazeres que não dependem de sexo, ouvir sua voz, conversar sobre qualquer coisa, ficar observando o mar e pensando em como você me faz feliz... Sim, você me faz feliz, tenha certeza disso..." - Pegou a mão dele na sua e o olhou ternamente - "Acho que precisamos de comida mesmo e não apenas de lanches. Se quiser me acompanhar, há um restaurante por aqui, de um amigo, ele está acostumado comigo e não vai sequer reparar que estou de mãos dadas com você e te olhando com cara de bobo. Talvez peçamos champanhe para brindar nós dois. Quer?"

Ouviu tudo que o outro dizia e internamente se sentia muito bem por ele não ficar exigindo um carinho e uma intimidade que não eram ainda muito normais, infelizmente nem mesmo agradáveis por vezes, evocavam memórias dolorosas e, considerando tudo, nem sabia como tivera coragem de ir para a cama com Saga na noite anterior. Quem sabe conseguiria sentir-se bem com tudo aquilo, precisava de tempo. Com uma expressão serena, sentiu-o segurar sua mão, o olhar terno preso ao seu, a voz soando de maneira agradável.

- "Hum, sim... quero." Disse com um meio sorriso, olhando-o nos olhos.

- "Será interessante, gosto de conversar, gosto de descobrir coisas e acho que você vai compreender que nós dois podemos dar certo. Venha, vamos começar nosso namoro." Sorriu um tanto feliz e olhou-o nos olhos, pensando em algo apropriado. Por fim levantou-se, estendeu a mão para Shura e o puxou para si, abraçando-o e murmurando nos ouvidos dele...

- "Shura de Capricórnio, será que me dá a honra de permanecer ao meu lado? Mais que amigos, mais que companheiros de luta, te quero como meu homem, meu namorado, meu par muito esperado. Não vou mentir, tenho experiência, e muita, em relações amorosas, mas isso apenas me faz ter convicção de que eu o amo. Não preciso procurar mais, não quero procurar mais ninguém. Satisfaço-me com teu sorriso, tua voz e teu carinho. O resto virá depois. Sei que já perguntei ontem, mas, quero ouvir hoje." Beijou a face dele e fechou os olhos, estava enamorado, seu coração doía e ter o outro ali ao seu lado apenas o fazia ver o quanto o queria. Desejava que ele esquecesse Dite e tudo o mais. Levaria tempo, ele saberia esperar.

Quando viu a mão estendida, pegou-a, levantando devagar, mas sendo puxado contra ele, os braços dele ao seu redor, a voz baixa em seu ouvido. Ouviu palavra por palavra, o coração batendo mais rápido. Não podia deixar de se surpreender por cada mostra dos sentimentos dele, por aquela afeição que não cobrava nada em troca. Sentia-se seguro ao lado dele. Sentiu o leve beijo em sua face, vendo-o fechar os olhos por um momento e então chamá-lo mais uma vez para irem. Concordou, começando a andar ao lado dele e lembrando-se que ainda não havia respondido à pergunta que ele fizera.

- "Quanto a, bem, ficar ao seu lado... Saga, eu quero. Quero muito tentar, e conseguir. Acredito, tenho certeza de que posso, dentro de certos limites, esquecer."

- "De acordo. Não sou um idiota que acha que você não tem passado. Não creio que vai se apaixonar por mim de uma hora para outra. O simples fato de estar disposto a tentar e de estar sendo sincero são prova de que não estamos brincando. Isso me alegra."

Shura estava cada vez mais impressionado. Era tão diferente. Respeito, atenção, paciência. Jamais imaginara aquilo vindo de Saga. Decididamente ele era mais maduro, mais admirável e mais profundo que muitos achavam. Longe da imagem de maluco divertido que alguns queriam lhe imputar. Injustamente. Ficou sério por um instante. O que queria para si? A sedução constante de Afrodite? Brincadeiras e risadas? Mais que descobrir se seria capaz de amar Saga, precisava descobrir algo mais profundo. Quem ele próprio era e o que queria para si. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelas palavras do seu companheiro.

- "Estamos chegando, acho que vai gostar, parece com você..." Ouvira a resposta e apertara a mão do outro na sua, era o bastante. Mostrou o restaurante, um grande casarão de madeira encerada, grandes toras como parapeito na varanda, o assoalho luzidio e escuro, mesas de madeira caprichosamente feitas à mão, várias janelas e portas, balcão impecavelmente limpo e toalhas brancas rendadas, romântico e nem um pouco sofisticado, era um ambiente agradável, leve e praiano.

- "Sei que sou meio cheio de luxos, mas para mim o amor não tem luxos, tem sensações. A comida é ótima e o dono é muito boa pessoa." Saga cumprimentou o maitre à entrada, que vestia uma roupa praiana adequada ao clima e levou Shura até uma mesa do lado de fora, o mar batia cadenciado logo ali, uma brisa fresca espalhava o delicioso aroma de frutos do mar, temperos fortes, pimenta e tudo parecia tão apaixonante, o calor e o vento, o sol radiante e Shura. Não queria mais nada.

Olhou o restaurante de um lado a outro, ao lado de Saga. Era um lugar realmente bonito, não tinha muita pompa, era simples, lindo. Sentou-se com o grego, do lado de fora do restaurante, pensativo enquanto olhava a paisagem em volta, o dia de céu azul e sol quente, a praia ao fundo, um lugar quase paradisíaco, e a companhia era boa. Pegou-se pensando que gostava de ficar com aquele homem. Sentia o cosmo forte e a energia tremenda da personalidade marcante. Era um bom sinal.

- "Sugiro que comamos saladas, carnes brancas e talvez um bom suco de frutas no lugar do champanhe, pois lembrei-me que te prometi que não ia deixar que bebesse ou fumasse..Eu quero te embriagar e te viciar em mim e não nessas drogas que vão estragar tua saúde." Estendeu a mão por cima da mesa e entrelaçou os dedos.

Saga começou a falar da comida e o espanhol não pôde evitar morder o lábio, um tanto nervoso, quando ele falou em bebida e vícios... Mas acabou olhando-o um tanto curiosamente quando ele falou que o faria se viciar nele. Sentiu a mão dele segurando a sua, por um momento estranhando aquilo, já que estavam num local publico.

- "Não se preocupe, ninguém vai nos olhar estranhamente por sermos dois homens, o dono aqui também tem namorado." Deu um sorriso aberto e jogou os longos cabelos azulados para trás, a camiseta de alças que usava expunha os ombros torneados, alguns pêlos dourados na pele bronzeada, os músculos perfeitos, o sorriso encantador, a brisa fazia seus mamilos se eriçarem contra o tecido fino e parecia um Deus Apolo saído de sonhos, o sol reluzindo atrás deles parecia uma moldura áurea... Saga olhava para Shura e reparava no quanto era sério, mas afável, estava adorando estar ali.

Aturdido... Era essa a palavra que descrevia como Shura se sentia após ver o sorriso que o outro dera. Prestou mais atenção na figura imponente que tinha a sua frente. Ele era perfeito, um tanto exageradamente seguro de si e extrovertido, mas era... Perfeito. O corpo, a personalidade... Tinha seus defeitos e coisas enervantes sim, mas quem não tinha? Suspirou, relaxando um pouco e apenas aproveitando aquele clima agradável.

- "Gostei desse local." O capricorniano estava realmente mais calmo. Tentaria aproveitar o momento e deixar os problemas para outra hora.

- "Que bom... Vamos pedir?" Fez um sinal ao maitre que se aproximou sorrindo e o cumprimentou dando uma bela espiada em Shura, o que fez Saga deixar luzir um tanto de raiva em seu olhar e falar baixo.

- "Esse não... não é igual aos outros... Ele é... especial..."

O garçom rapidamente ficou mais sério e apresentou o cardápio aos dois, Saga não teve dúvidas e pediu salada Caesar, salmão grelhado e suco de cenoura com laranja para si e olhou interrogativamente para o outro perguntando se o acompanharia no pedido ou gostaria de outra coisa.

O mais jovem, quando o maitre chegou, cumprimentando o grego, percebeu a olhada que ele dirigiu a si e fechou mais a expressão, voltando a seriedade de antes. Olhou para o mar, ao longe, ouvindo as palavras de Saga. O que... O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Que trouxera outras pessoas para lá? E o jeito com que ele parecia lidar com o garçom. Não amigavelmente, mas como se já se conhecessem mais do que o normal. Estreitou os olhos, por alguma razão não gostando das conclusões que tirou com seus pensamentos e quando Saga falou, não respondeu a ele, ainda olhando para o lado contrário.

- "Shu... que houve?" Olhou para o maitre que discretamente saiu dali. – "Hum... Você não gostou não foi? Quer explicações? Quer mesmo saber? Eu não nasci ontem e nem você. Tem certeza que quer mesmo essa cena entre nós dois?"

Voltou os olhos a ele devagar e suspirou, baixando os olhos à mesa e segurando a cabeça com uma mão, a franja agora tampando um pouco os olhos. Suspirou, fechando os olhos e dizendo num tom de descaso...

- "E quem disse que me importo?"

- "Shura... Não minta pra mim, não é um bom começo. Eu conheço um pouco do seu gênio e sei que você não gosta de promiscuidade. Eu já tive muitas pessoas em minha vida. Agora estou aqui com você e é tudo novo para mim também ou acha que sempre fui fiel? Tive adolescência. Não vivia exatamente em paz. Isso foi antes. Eu não tinha me apaixonado por você... Se você não se importa, eu vou entender, mas creio que se importa e muito e, por favor, não me descarte por eu ser quem sou... Não posso mudar quem fui, apenas posso ser quem eu quero, e eu quero ser aquele que você vai amar."

Shura continuou em silêncio, sem olhá-lo, perdido em seus pensamentos. Não era possível. Será que estava com ciúmes? Era um sentimento de quem sentia algo por outro alguém. Estava com ciúmes... A constatação o deixou mais sem graça do que pensava que ficaria. Por fim suspirou, dizendo ainda sem olhá-lo...

- "Desculpe-me... hoje não estou muito... Hum... Calmo..." Levou uma das mãos às têmporas - "Mas não vou estragar seu dia, fique aqui..." - Levantou, com a intenção de ir embora.

- "Não aprendeu ainda não é? Não pode fugir de mim, não vou deixar que se enclausure num mundo escuro de dor, comiseração e auto-piedade. Eu te prometi ontem quando fazíamos amor." Saga se levantou e o segurou firme, encarando-o, seus olhos estavam determinados e quentes, estava convicto do que queria, e queria Shura.

Turn around

Vire-se

And smell what you don't see

E sinta o cheiro do que não vê

Close your eyes

Feche seus olhos

It's so clear

É tão claro

- "Eu te amo, se continuar agindo assim prometo que vou subir numa mesa e gritar para quantos estejam aqui que preciso do seu amor para viver e que você quer me matar de inanição" Fitou o outro mais uma vez e o soltou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. - "São precisos dois para um relacionamento funcionar... Me deixa entrar no seu coração... Não é seu corpo que precisa de cuidado... É sua alma... entende isso?"

Here's the mirror

Aqui está o espelho

Behind there is a screen

Por trás do qual há uma tela

And with wings you can't get in

E com asas que você não pode adentrar

- "Eu não ajudo em nada não é mesmo?" Ouvira tudo, sentindo-se firmemente contido, Saga não estava brincando. Quando o ouviu dizendo que o amava levantou finalmente os olhos para ele e se sentiu invadido pelo amor que o outro tinha por si. Ele era tão... Arrebatador... Mas, era Saga e logo o ouve falar de subir numa mesa e torceu a face num careta. Será que ele brincava com tudo? Suspirou, vendo-o balançar a cabeça de um lado a outro depois de soltá-lo, falando depois. Pensou por um momento nas palavras dele, o que acontecera de manhã afetara-o mais do que se permitia admitir, porém queria esquecer aquilo, tinha de esquecer... Queria dar um basta naquela auto comiseração e em tudo o mais.

Don't think twice before you listen to your heart

Não pense duas vezes antes de ouvir seu coração

Follow the trace of a random star

Siga o rastro de uma estrela que segue aleatoriamente

- "PARE! Pare de pensar, mensurar, examinar, tentar entender. Uma vez apenas, apenas agora, deixe tudo para lá e fique comigo. Sei o que passou, eu percebi no seu olhar, sei que não conseguiu se defender de MDM e se culpa por isso, mas, me acredite, não é sua culpa. É culpa dele por ser um imbecil. Sente-se comigo e aprecie a comida, aprecie o sol e a brisa, apenas isso, tente ser apenas um homem almoçando com um amigo. Se é disso que precisa, posso aceitar sua amizade também, saiba disso. Levaria um tempo para eu esquecer o que sinto por você, mas, se fizer melhor a você, eu aceito, essa é natureza do meu amor."

What you need

O que você precisa

And everything you feel

E tudo que você sente

Is just a question of the day

É apenas uma pergunta do dia

- "Saga, você sabe que eu não conseguiria ser apenas seu amigo, não mais." - Suas palavras saíram naturalmente. Respirou fundo. Era verdade. Não queria mais apenas a amizade dele. Tão pouco tempo perto dele e sentia-se com vontade de estar sempre com ele. Sentou-se novamente, olhando-o de canto, fez uma pequena pausa, tentando voltar ao ar calmo e bem humorado de antes. Incrível. Estava bem humorado graças ao outro e agora arrumava um pequeno entrevero? Pior, por ciúme? Decididamente não era mais o Shura que pensava que fosse. Acabou dizendo baixa e calmamente.

In the eye of storm you can see a lonely dove

E no olho da tempestade você pode ver um solitário pássaro

The experience of survival is the key

A experiência da sobrevivência é a chave

To the gravity of love

Para a gravidade do amor

- "Mas... Poderíamos ser amigos sim, também..." Murmurou a última palavra, olhando-o. Sabia que sua atitude mudava muito rapidamente, mas controle era algo que estava lhe faltando um pouco nos últimos tempos.

The path of excess leads to the Tower of Wisdom

O caminho do excesso guia até a torre da sabedoria

- "Estou te pressionando... Perdoe-me, prometi que não o faria... Não deve ter sido fácil, não será fácil. Estou aqui, apenas estou aqui. Vem, apenas fiquemos aqui e vamos falar bobagens por um tempo." Sua mente corria velozmente. Concluiu que tinha que deixar o outro o mais livre possível. Não podia se controlar por vezes, mas iria ter que ser mais cauteloso. Ao mesmo tempo, as palavras dele o deixaram mais confiante. Tinha certeza que Shura sentira ciúme.

Try to think about it

Tente pensar sobre isso

That's the chance to live your life and discover

Essa é a chance de viver sua vida e descobrir

What it is

O que é isso

It's the gravity of love

É a gravidade do amor

Capricórnio o olhava meio inquieto, não sabia o que dizer. Um sentimento de inadequação o assaltava. Saga era muito temperamental e ao mesmo tempo tão doce e centrado. Talvez fosse tudo que precisasse e ao mesmo tempo, temia se perder naquele mar de azul e ser duramente magoado, novamente. Já bastava toda a dor que sentia quando avistava Afrodite aos beijos com MDM. Se bem que... Talvez não tanta assim ultimamente. Afastou logo os pensamentos. Ia passar, tinha que passar.

Look around just people

Olhe por toda a parte, apenas pessoas

Can you hear the voice?

Pode ouvir a voz?

Find the one who'll guide you

Encontre aquele que irá guiá-lo

To the limits of your choice

Até os limites de sua escolha

- "Segurança de que não vou te ferir é algo que posso te dar no momento, creio que é o que precisa." Voltou ao seu ar mais sério e chamou o maitre. Escolheu para Shura algo interessante, uma paella de verduras, lula, polvo e camarões. Para beber, pediu suco de abacaxi com hortelã, nada como polpa congelada para facilitar a vida de todos. Propositalmente excluiu peixes e siris, era algo bobo, mas, resolveu que o faria. Logo os pratos chegaram o aroma era ótimo e Saga, como um bom grego, besuntou tudo com azeite da melhor qualidade, apreciando seu suco e vez por outra pousando a mão na de Shura e sorrindo para ele, contando brincadeiras de infância, falando de quando aprendera alguns golpes.

If you're in the eye of storm

Mas se você estiver no centro da tempestade

Just think of the lonely dove

Apenas pense no pássaro solitário

The experience of survival is the key

A experiência de sobrevivência é a chave

To the gravity of love

Para a gravidade do amor

– "Sabe Shura, não era muito fácil tentar aperfeiçoar o Explosão Galáctica com um irmão maluco oculto. Se bem que, o que estou dizendo, eu também era louco!" Riu um pouco, parecia que tudo estava indo razoavelmente bem.

Foi comendo devagar, apreciando a comida e ouvindo o que Saga falava. Sutilmente observava os movimentos do grego, apesar de conhecê-lo desde a infância, quando treinavam no santuário, não sabia realmente dos gostos dele, preferências. Era algo que por várias vezes se pegava observando enquanto ele falava. Como podiam ter convivido por tanto tempo e descobrirem que não se conheciam o suficiente? O que era suficiente? Apavorou-se um pouco ao perceber que queria conhecer melhor aquele homem. Ouviu-o falando de Kanon e dele mesmo e comentou.

- "Hum... louco? Apenas um pouco..." Disse, em tom irônico, lembrando-se de estripulias que via de longe e comentários espalhados por todo o santuário.

- "E continuo sendo louco... Só que agora agradavelmente louco por um cabritinho selvagem..." Riu do jeito do outro, não resistira à brincadeira e olhou-o ternamente, terminando sua refeição e perguntando se queria sorvete de sobremesa.

Balançou a cabeça, sufocando um riso baixo ao ouvir o apelido, mesmo que achasse aquilo um tanto ridículo. Terminou de comer um pouco após a ele, ouvindo o que ele dizia e recusando a sobremesa.

- "Depois, podemos ir fazer compras na feira da praia, andar um pouco, ficarmos juntos apenas, para nos conhecermos... Pode me contar de sua infância, seus treinos, sempre estivemos juntos, mas sempre estivemos separados, se é que entende..."

- "Hum... Não me parece uma má idéia." Sim, sabia do que ele falava e suspirou, olhando-o.

Saga pagou a conta tranqüilamente, recebeu um olhar apreciativo do maitre e respondeu com frieza digna de Camus de Aquário. Não, agora ele estava seriamente comprometido e não ia se aventurar, nem pensar. Pelo menos de sua parte, Shura não teria queixas. Seria fiel, seu coração estava tomado e não se sentia mal por isso. Pegou o espanhol pela mão e andaram cerca de meia hora pela praia, olhando aves, rochas, o mar, falando de reminiscências, de como haviam sido escolhidos desde tão cedo para sua missão, os testes difíceis, a exigência de Shion para com eles, mas agora, homens feitos, podiam se dar ao luxo de se saberem pertencentes a uma elite, eram homens especiais, responsáveis por guardar uma Deusa e ajudar o planeta.

CONTINUA...

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

**Terceiro Templo**

Saga: Isso está interessante.

Shiryuforever94: Acha mesmo?

Shura: Eu não gostei muito dessa paquera toda no restaurante...

Saga: Eu só tenho olhos para você, Cabrito...

Shura: O problema é que os outros têm muitos olhos para você...

Saga: Hum, está com ciúmes meu amor?

Shura: Não vou discutir isso em público

Shiryuforever94: Vocês são mesmo lindos juntos...

Saga e Shura: Também achamos.

Shiryuforever94: Bem, mais um capítulo. Estou indo depressa não? Espero que gostem e por favor, qualquer crítica ou sugestão, reviews ou emails serão bem vindos. Ah, **FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS**! A música é gravity of love, do enigma.


	5. Chapter 5

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo V**

**Encontros**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. Eu, ShiryuForever94 e minha grande amiga Akane Mitsuko decidimos desenvolver o amor de Saga e Shura por meio de um ARC para podermos escrever diversas histórias dentro de um mesmo parâmetro, o de serem os dois unidos por um grande amor que precisa ser descoberto, cultivado, lapidado e cuidado. Esperamos que gostem e curtam conosco essa série de fanfics.

O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Aconselhamos a leitura antes desta fanfic.

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool/POV em alguns trechos

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo V**

**Encontros**

- "Chegamos. Gosta de adornos? Para a casa, para seu pulso, para o carro. Se bem que, você ainda não tem um carro não é? Também, para que gostaria de ter um? Já temos o nosso." Gostara de pensar que eram um casal, estava animado com a idéia e prosseguiu.

- "Se tiver alguma sugestão sobre à Casa de Gêmeos, pode falar, não vou achar você menos masculino se resolver me ajudar com a decoração, aliás, quero que se sinta bem lá, meu estilo é meio moderno e cheio de aço e mármore branco, você é mais tradicional, mas acho que chegaremos a um consenso, quero que continue sendo quem é e eu serei quem sou, apenas acharemos pontos em comum." Chegou bem perto dele e sussurrou com voz sensual – "Um dos pontos em comum eu já descobri... Gostamos de preliminares demoradas..."

Shura estava pensando em como aquela tarde estava indo... Tinha andado calmamente com ele pela praia, na beira do mar, com a água tocando-lhe os pés casualmente. A conversa era agradável, sobre tempos bons, e alguns nem tão bons assim, as memórias que tinham em comum. Chegaram por fim a feira e ouviu o que ele falava em silêncio. Engasgou com a última fala dele e disse, num tom ao mesmo tempo divertido e censurador.

- "Como você fala de coisas assim no meio do assunto 'decoração de interiores'?" Balançou a cabeça dramaticamente.

- "Lembrei de interiores oras... Dentro... Profundo... Isso lhe dá idéias? Para decoração, quero dizer." O mais alto sufocou uma gargalhada e falou tudo aquilo soprando ar morno nos ouvidos do outro.

- "Não provoque, estamos em local público." Shura soltara um som parecido com um rosnado e murmurara as palavras enquanto se adiantava a ele. Deu-se conta que sentia uma certa "aflição" quando Saga mencionava qualquer coisa relativa a sexo e não era exatamente porque a idéia o desagradava.

- "Hum... isso é uma evolução... Você não se retesou, não fugiu e tampouco parece estar com medo... Está vendo? Pode confiar nas pessoas, pelo menos em mim você pode." Sorriu cativante e reparou que várias pessoas viravam para olhar para eles, realmente, o espanhol era alto, bonito e andava meio que ondulando, num gingado de enlouquecer. Tinha que parar de pensar assim ou logo teria que dar um bom mergulho no mar. Afastou os pensamentos quando reparou num casal tranqüilo que andava por ali, escolhendo, ao que parecia, algum presente para alguém. Eram Ikki e Shiryu. Não resistiu pensar que aqueles dois tinham dado um trabalho desgraçado para Eros. Tão absurdamente metidos a héteros e tão lindos juntos.

Shura ouvira tudo que ele dissera e permitiu-se soltar um pequeno sorriso, realmente, não percebera, mas ele estava certo. Anteriormente se alguém fizesse um comentário daqueles o capricorniano não reagiria nada bem, mas agora era diferente. E isso, ao mesmo tempo que o deixava feliz, o assustava. Andaram um pouco e parou numa barraca de mapas antigos.

Saga cutucou o braço de Shura e apontou Shiryu, belo como sempre numa calça jeans branca e camisa pólo azul escura, os imensos e negros cabelos presos com um rabo baixo muito bonito, percebeu que alguém o fitava com ressentimento e... Lógico... Ikki de Fênix era ciumento, e não era pouco.

O defensor da décima casa olhou para o casal logo ali e pensou... Ikki e Shiryu... Realmente, ambos ficavam bem juntos... O cavaleiro de dragão havia sido seu amigo há algum tempo atrás, ainda era seu amigo, apesar de estarem meio distantes. Ele estava feliz, o que era perceptível pelo pequeno sorriso no rosto sereno. Quem sabe um dia ele também pudesse sorrir daquela forma.

- "Acho que temos companhia... Hum, amor, que quer fazer? Somos apenas amigos passeando ou... Eu... não sei como se sente sobre isso."

Capricórnio realmente, não sabia como agir, era tudo muito novo ainda. Antes que se aproximassem achou melhor esclarecer tudo.

- "Saga, não entenda isso como se eu tivesse vergonha de você, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas acho que ainda não é o momento." Falou calmamente, acima de tudo não queria ofender o grego, mas não se sentia seguro o suficiente para aquilo. Ainda.

Ikki de Fênix encarava Saga com um olhar soturno. Olhava fixamente para o homem alto de longos cabelos azulados e para... Shura? O que os dois faziam ali? Tinha um pouco, não, tinha MUITO ciúme de Shiryu com Shura. Ambos possuíam a excalibur, tinham sido amigos, eram leais e bonitos e... Oras, que coisa... Passou o braço pela cintura de Shiryu, um tanto possessivo e meneou a cabeça para indicar ao namorado o que lhe atraíra a atenção e juntos foram até os dois cavaleiros dourados.

Shiryu estava um tanto distraído escolhendo um presente e quando sentiu o braço possessivo em sua cintura, virou-se para o namorado, curioso. Logo viu o motivo da agitação do japonês. Shura e... Saga? Desde quando aqueles dois andavam juntos? Não teve muito tempo para pensar. Ikki os levou para falar com os dourados e não demorou a aprontar com seu jeito um tanto sarcástico.

- "Boa tarde. Não sabia que gostavam de feiras, ainda mais juntos..." Olhava interessado para o rosto de Shura, parecia tão menos sofrido. Havia rumores, ele mesmo não apreciava o cavaleiro de câncer devido a algumas coisas ocorridas na batalha das doze casas. Ele sabia que algo ia bem mal com Capricórnio. A tez dele era meio cinzenta e parecia mais magro. Para um Cavaleiro, cuidar do corpo não era mera aparência, mas parte de seus deveres.

O dragão ficou em silêncio, perscrutando a face de ambos. Era inegável o ar de Saga dando a entender que estavam ali mais do que como amigos, mas Shura não. Ouvira os boatos de tudo que se passava com aquele cavaleiro. Era difícil manter segredo no santuário e estava preocupado com o amigo. Podia ver certa dose de dor no olhar dele, mas o que mais aparecia era serenidade, um sentimento bom que não via nos olhos dele há um bom tempo. Mesmo todos estando calmos, se preocupou um pouco com o tom com que Ikki se dirigira ao geminiano. Não era segredo que Saga de Gêmeos era um tanto difícil por vezes apesar de ser geralmente sério e afável mas, se não estivesse num bom dia, podiam ter problemas.

- "Gosto da praia, do ar marinho e de bons amigos. Como estão vocês? Procurando algo em especial? Conheço bem esse local, se precisarem de alguma ajuda é só falar." O sorriso do homem de longos cabelos azuis apareceu naturalmente. Não esboçou reação ao que Shura lhe dissera, realmente era cedo, ainda estavam começando, precisavam de um tempo e o olhar de Ikki era perscrutador e profundo. Reparou que Shiryu observava Shura com atenção e ficou... Enciumado... Mas que infantilidade... O Dragão estava ali bem do lado de seu amante e ele ficava com ciúmes? Pior, não costumava ser ciumento, não era bem de seu temperamento. Mudou logo a linha de pensamentos.

- "Shiryu, como vão às coisas em Rozan? Disseram-me que tem viajado com freqüência, quer dizer, vocês têm..." Não era mais segredo para ninguém que aqueles dois estavam juntos e apesar do gênio incrivelmente agressivo e difícil do "frango" pareciam estar em harmonia. Shiryu era um tanto controlado... Era sagaz e inteligente também. Interessante o casal... Gostaria mesmo de saber sobre a história deles qualquer dia.

Fênix nem deu tempo ao outro de responder. Não estava gostando nada dos olhares apreciativos de várias pessoas ali para o seu namorado. Pior, notava que Saga também admirava os longos cabelos negros. Foi logo respondendo.

- "Estamos comprando alguns presentes para Shun e Hyoga. Nossos amigos pretendem morar juntos em breve e eu e Shiryu estamos pensando em fazer o mesmo... Já perdemos tempo demais com nossas tentativas inúteis de negar o óbvio, ou seja, eu o amo, ele me ama e pronto. Sabiam que eu quase o perdi porque fui muito..." Procurava as palavras enquanto acariciava a mão de Shiryu com a sua num carinho discreto, não queria problemas ali embora na realidade não achasse que alguém se atreveria a nada, a maioria ali conhecia seu gênio forte. Completou a frase sorrindo para seu namorado.

- "Porque fui teimoso demais em aceitar que o amava... Acho que aprendi muito sobre confiança quando me apaixonei por ele."

Shiryu sorriu. Ele bem sabia o quanto custara a ambos aceitarem que estavam apaixonados. A teimosia de ambos quase fizera com que se perdessem de vez, mas enfim estavam juntos. Observava cuidadosamente o capricorniano e seus olhos se cruzaram. Um lampejo. Ah, mas Shura de Capricórnio estava ocultando algo. Ou tentando.

- "Está tudo bem em Rozan, Saga. E, por aqui também está tudo bem?" Olhava de um para outro percebendo que havia sim algo no ar. Ele não era tolo. Saga e Shura nunca foram os melhores amigos, não eram vistos juntos com freqüência. Aliás, ultimamente, pelo que soubera, Shura mal era visto em qualquer lugar. Reparou melhor no outro que vestia ainda roupas de banho e camiseta e viu. Marcas. Alguns hematomas.

Shura estava pensando no que Ikki dissera. Teimosia em aceitar que amava... Teimosia. Isso era território de Aldebaran, mas viu-se questionando a si mesmo sobre o quanto estava disposto a aceitar que poderia estar sentindo algo mais por Saga. Sim, tinha certeza que aquele dia quase perfeito o estava sendo devido ao jeito do seu companheiro. Estava grato a ele. Gratidão? A quem queria enganar?

O Dragão analisava velozmente o corpo de Shura. Certamente que vários dos vergões não eram exatamente por dor, ele mesmo tinha vários ocultos por baixo da roupa e sabia bem como eram feitos. No entanto, havia outro tipo. Violência. Aquele Cavaleiro tinha sido alvo de algum tipo de violência. Estreitou os olhos e analisou Saga de Gêmeos. Será que fora ele o culpado? Não eram os rumores que ouvira. Não acreditava que Saga pudesse fazer algo assim. Não. Por mais que fosse um tanto forte demais e extremamente genioso, o protetor da terceira casa tinha era outra fama, muito diferente... A de ser um amante gentil e muito habilidoso, tremendamente sensual e quente, mas cuidadoso. Quando percebeu que corava, achou melhor apertar a mão de Ikki e pensar em outras coisas. Saga os olhou e disse num tom amigável.

- "Está na hora de irmos, precisamos passar em outros lugares, foi um prazer vê-los e, se precisarem de ajuda em qualquer coisa em sua mudança, me avisem... Fico feliz por vocês, por Hyoga e Shun também... Sejam felizes... Shura e eu..." Conteve suas palavras, não podia ser tão óbvio, o outro não queria que ele dissesse nada ainda. Droga, saíra tão naturalmente. Tentou emendar.

- "Bom, Shura e eu vamos treinar mais tarde... Recebemos uma incumbência especial e devemos nos acostumar a trabalhar juntos..." Foi a melhor desculpa que lhe ocorreu.

- "Ah, sei..." Ikki riu um tanto desconfiado. Saga não era tímido, não ficava na defensiva e jamais parava de falar assim, meio sem graça. Ali tinha algo ou estava para ter. Isso veria depois. Sorriu maliciosamente para Shiryu.

- "Creio que não somos o único casal que teve problemas para se assumir. Não vou insistir no assunto. Hoje não. Vamos embora Dragãozinho, tenho planos nada inocentes para hoje à noite e o quero bem disposto." Fênix olhou divertido para um quase corado geminiano.

O espanhol revirou os olhos, meio indignado. A desculpa de Saga realmente não fora das melhores e pelo jeito de Ikki era possível ver que não o enganara. O 'nuggets' ambulante não era tolo como muitos pensavam. Sem os outros dois verem deu uma breve e dolorosa cutucada na parte lateral do torso do outro, tentando conter a expressão contrariada.

O discípulo de Dohko olhava para o céu e fazia cara de quem não tinha mais esperanças de conter o jeitão despachado de seu namorado mas percebeu claramente a hesitação de Saga e a reação de Shura, mesmo que o capricorniano tivesse tentado esconder. Sorriu e seguiu Ikki, falando calmamente enquanto andavam.

- "Amor, depois dizem que nosso namoro que é estranho... Saga e Shura? E eu que apostava que Shura só tinha olhos para Afrodite. Já imaginou o que vai ser quando MDM e Dite souberem que esses dois estão mais juntos do que gostariam de aparentar?"

- "Shi, se quer mesmo minha opinião, esses dois são mais capazes de se entenderem do que parece. Não acho que Dite e seu jeito dissimulado, cheio de palavras doces e obsessão pelo italiano seja homem para o Shura."

- "E desde quando você acha isso?"

- "Desde que vi o olhar de Saga para o outro quando falamos em morar juntos e em confiança. Desde que vi o brilho que surgiu nos orbes do capricorniano quando ele olhou de lado para Saga pensando que ninguém estava vendo e você se lembra que ultimamente o espanhol nada mais faz que faltar aos treinos e aparecer bêbado. Hoje me pareceu bastante equilibrado e alerta, como um cavaleiro deve ser. Ainda sobre o olhar do geminiano, aquele olhar é o de um homem que ama. Assim como o meu para você nesse exato momento..."

- "IKKI!" Sentiu-se ser agarrado, abraçado e beijado longamente sem nada poder fazer. Desistiu de reclamar quando a língua morna de seu namorado o fez gemer ao se enroscar na sua. A noite prometia...

Observando àquilo tudo, Saga estava um pouco indócil.

- "Desculpe. Não costumo ficar sem palavras. Acho que essa é uma influência sua. Deixar-me sem ação."

- "Tudo bem. Vamos andando?" Shura suspirou, vendo os outros dois se afastando e pensando que eram um belo casal.

- "Antes, venha ver algo." O ex-grande mestre chegou perto de uma banca onde uma de suas servas trabalhava fazendo belos quadros com imagens em vermelho, verde, azul, uma gama de cores fortes.

- "Ela perdeu a família num acidente aéreo, veio parar às portas do Santuário um dia desses, eu a achei choramingando sozinha e a trouxe para casa, logo descobri que sabia muitas coisas e a incentivei a ter um hobby, ela agora pinta quadros para mim, vai descobrir que muitos estão em minha casa, outros ela vende e de vez em quando os dou de presente. Ela está fazendo algo especial a meu pedido, depois te mostrarei." Sorriu para a mocinha que retribuiu dando-lhe um beijo na mão e exclamando feliz.

- "MESTRE! Seu quadro vai ficar pronto logo." Observou o companheiro de seu amo e logo entendeu o porquê do pedido que executava com zelo. Saga de Gêmeos havia encomendado a ela um imenso quadro com a imagem justamente daquele homem de cabelos escuros. Havia lhe dado uma foto, mas, para ser sincera, ela o achara muito mais bonito ali, de perto. Será que era o novo namorado de seu amo? Não ia perguntar. Descobriria de qualquer modo.

- "Não tenha pressa." Sorriu feliz com o entusiasmo de sua serva. Era uma boa moça.

Shura ouvira todo o diálogo e pensava que quadro seria aquele. Sorriu ao ver o entusiasmo de ambos. Olhou os quadros que tinha ali, realmente ela pintava bem. Elogiou o trabalho e recebeu de volta um olhar bastante... Cúmplice? Mas que diabos era aquilo? Achou melhor nem perguntar mais nada e ficou olhando as telas.

- "Shu, está ficando tarde, creio que já passa de 4 da tarde, que tal treinar um pouco? Mas vais comigo, na Arena principal, cheio de gente..." Lembrou do ocorrido de manhã e não ia facilitar.

- "Tudo bem. Vamos." Arena principal? Por um momento pensou em não concordar, mas era melhor não, o incidente com o canceriano de manhã mostrara que pelo menos por enquanto devia evitar lugares vazios.

- "Não se preocupe, não vou ter crises de ciúme nem te agarrar como se fosse meu namorado e, se algum deles estiver lá, pode deixar que saberemos o que fazer, ninguém nunca mais vai tocar em você contra a sua vontade. Fui claro?" Ficou muito sério e circunspecto enquanto caminhavam de volta até onde haviam deixado o carro.

- "Certo. Obrigado." Não pôde evitar baixar a cabeça um tanto enquanto andavam. Suspirou, tentando mandar para longe o sentimento ruim que o invadia sempre que lembrava de certas coisas. Mas que inferno, onde estava sua altivez, sua segurança? Não podia passar o resto de sua existência dependente da proteção de seu namorado... O pensamento o deixou nervoso... Namorado... Ele tinha um namorado, era a mais pura verdade, por que então se negava a assumir o que sentia e... Deu-se conta que sentia algo sim, bem mais que pensava, pelo homem alto e vibrante que parecia tê-lo salvado de um naufrágio em tristeza.

- "Não me agradeça... Apenas confie em mim, é o suficiente." Abriu a porta do carro e foram para o Santuário. Um silêncio meio estranho dentro do carro o alertou que Shura estava preocupado. Levou-o até Gêmeos onde fizeram um leve e rápido lanche, frutas e suco de cenoura para terem forças para treinar, também se preocupava com a força do outro que notara ter diminuído, provavelmente por motivo de bebida em excesso. Precisava saber e foi direto ao ponto.

- "Espanhol, como está? Conseguiria lutar comigo sem cair no chão? Percebi que você não conseguiu fazer frente ao MDM... Ele não é melhor que você..."

A careta que fez o denunciava. Não gostava nada daquele assunto. Não se sentia a vontade para falar daquilo, mas, mesmo assim, Saga merecia saber.

- "Se estou fraco? Não sei. Provavelmente sim, nos últimos tempos não conseguia me animar muito pra treinar e... Quanto a Deathmask, não é nem questão disso." Procurou um jeito de dizer como se sentia. – "É só vê-lo e..." – Silenciou, não precisava nem completar o que ia dizer.

- "Vai superar... Já superou tudo que eu te fiz e, se quer mesmo saber, julgo o que fiz a você muito pior que o que aquele desonrado possa ter feito. É passado. Entende? Se conseguiu estar comigo sabendo o que já te fiz, conseguirá vencer tudo que MDM lhe causa ou causou e, além disso, vai compreender que Afrodite é um homem maravilhoso, mas não para você... Acho que, vou ser meio insuportável agora..." Pensou em como dizer o que queria sem parecer muito autoconfiante. Achava que ele e Shura combinavam, seriam o casal mais problemático do santuário, ele pela megalomania e Shura pelo temperamento difícil. Chegou mais perto e o abraçou ternamente.

- "Shura, eu tenho qualidades que vão lhe deixar mais feliz comigo que com qualquer outro... Creio que nos damos muito bem na cama, apenas para citar... Sem falar que gosto do jeito como é calado e sereno, como me deixa ser o centro das atenções sem ter ataques histéricos e, principalmente, adoro o teu ar sisudo."

Suspirou fundo. O passado os tinha feito quase inimigos. O meikai os tinha feito sofrer o suficiente por várias vidas. Ouviu cada palavra dele, absorvendo aos poucos as informações. Ele tinha razão, tinha de superar aquilo, estava mais do que na hora. Era um Cavaleiro, não um qualquer. Quando ouviu Saga falar sobre ambos e depois se aproximar, abraçando-o e soltando mais algumas palavras... As coisas que ele dizia o emocionavam, e faziam com que cada vez mais acreditasse que o geminiano realmente nutria aquele tipo de sentimento por si e que dali em diante tudo ficaria bem. Quanto ao sexo. Bem, não ia ser louco de pensar que não gostara de estar com ele. Correspondeu ao abraço, suspirando um pouco, sem saber o que dizer.

Saga ficou apertando-o contra si um tempo. Ele era tão calado, mas tão profundo e tão sensível ao mesmo tempo. Tinha medo. Medo de feri-lo, magoá-lo sem aviso, fazê-lo sofrer. Pensou no treino que ainda iriam fazer.

- "Vou para sua casa... Nem adianta falar nada. Não vou deixar você sozinho, quero estar ao seu lado se algo ocorrer. Como lhe disse, não vou forçar nossa intimidade. Pode me deixar em qualquer canto, sala, quarto, cozinha... Estando perto de você está bom..." Pegou algumas roupas, colocou numa pequena mala produtos de higiene pessoal, tudo que precisasse e olhou calmo para o outro.

- "Tudo bem, tem o quarto de hóspedes..." Suspirou, vendo-o começar a organizar algumas coisas. Pensou por um momento que o tal quarto era ao lado do seu e fechou os olhos. Nem sabia mais se queria dormir em quartos separados. Adorara a companhia que Saga era. Apreciara cada minuto em que pôde estar em paz, sem se preocupar em ser atacado ou magoado. Essa sensação que não tinha fazia tanto tempo. Paz. Por fim chamou-o, encaminhando-se para a saída da casa.

_Continua..._

**Terceiro Templo**

_Saga: Quartos separados? Que idéia foi essa player?_

**Shiryuforever94: Ei, calma, o Shura é quem sabe...**

Shura: olhando pela janela, nem aí com o papo.

**Shiryuforever94: Estou contando a história com calma...**

_Saga: Ikki e Shiryu... Você tinha que por os dois na história não é? _

Shura: Shiryu é bonito e um bom amigo...

_Saga: E eu sou o que? Feio e inimigo?_

Shura: arqueia uma sobrancelha, levanta e sai arrastando Saga para algum lugar...

**Shiryuforever94: Esses dois... Espero que os leitores gostem desse capítulo. No próximo... MDM e Dite se encontram com Saga e Shura... OU talvez não... risadas malévolas**


	6. Chapter 6

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo VI**

**Dúvidas e Tentações**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

**O QUE É ARC? **

ARC é uma séria de Fanfics que compõem um todo único em que os acontecimentos de uma parte têm reflexo nas demais histórias. Eu, ShiryuForever94 e minha grande amiga Akane Mitsuko decidimos desenvolver o amor de Saga e Shura por meio de um ARC para podermos escrever diversas histórias dentro de um mesmo parâmetro, o de serem os dois unidos por um grande amor que precisa ser descoberto, cultivado, lapidado e cuidado. Esperamos que gostem e curtam conosco essa série de fanfics.

O ARC começa com a fanfic Resgate, de ShiryuForever94. Aconselhamos a leitura antes desta fanfic.

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool/POV em alguns trechos

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo VI**

**Dúvidas e Tentações**

Os dois foram subindo as escadas. Saga foi cuidadoso e antes que passassem por Câncer, verificou a casa inteira mentalmente. Não queria surpresas. Nem pensar em encontrar MDM. A memória do que vira de manhã o faria entrar num combate, provavelmente. Agora não era hora, ele iria planejar. Ah, sim, Saga não era homem de deixar aquela agressão passar em branco. Era impulsivo por vezes, não tolo. Tudo a seu tempo.

Passaram pela quarta casa e o grego observava atentamente as reações de Shura. Preocupava-se com ele.

Sentiu que Saga o observava e agradeceu mentalmente por ele estar ali. Imerso em pensamentos, percebeu a atmosfera pesada da casa de câncer e estremeceu um tanto, graças aos deuses não havia ninguém por perto.

Passaram pelas demais casas sem maiores problemas, Aiolia ainda os olhou com um jeito curioso, nada disse. Virgem não estava lá, provavelmente treinando ou "conversando" com Mu de Áries. Dohko estava recepcionando aprendizes com Shion. Em Escorpião, pararam um pouco. Camus estava na porta daquela Casa tentando conter um escorpiano furioso.

- "Se aquela mulher pensa que vai te mandar mais algum aprendiz na Sibéria está muito enganada."

- "Calma Milo, calma. A Deusa apenas me consultou se eu estava disponível."

- "Ah é? Pois eu vou com você. Não quero saber. Abdico do posto de Cavaleiro, uma das minhas maiores alegrias, minha missão e sagração, mas não vou perder você, nunca mais ouviu? Nem por um dia, nem uma semana, nem um mês. Você é minha vida seu aquariano insuportável! Eu te amo!" Milo já sabia como eram as tais missões de treinamento. A última durara anos. Hyoga. Não ia deixar acontecer de novo. Abraçou-se ao outro, a fúria passando a carinho e logo sentiu os braços de Camus em volta de si, ele o abraçava e beijava levemente nas faces.

- "Milo, você é minha vida. Entenda de uma vez. Eu também não disse que ia." Sorriu embora permanecesse sério e compenetrado. Suas palavras pareciam ser ainda mais cheias de sentimento. Era incrível como os dois simplesmente se entendiam. A mão alva do aquariano deslizou pelas costas do outro, o olhar profundamente azul dizendo o que as palavras não conseguiam.

Saga achou melhor se anunciar e propositalmente elevou o cosmo em saudação, sem nenhuma agressividade. Shura sentiu o calor dele e ficou um tanto enciumado. Era evidente que o Geminiano tinha uma energia vital maravilhosa. Não gostou de ver que outros podiam senti-la. Estava com ciúmes agora? Suspirou. Isso estava ficando complicado.

- "Saga e Shura... Hein?" Milo olhou os dois com um sorriso um tanto encantador e levou um leve beliscão de Camus que olhou de um para outro e de outro para um, não resistiu e falou calmamente:

- "Creio que teremos novidades por aqui não é mesmo?"

- "Tudo a seu tempo." Foi a única resposta de Saga que logo pediu passagem para Milo que apenas meneou a cabeça e ficou olhando o "casal" se afastar.

- "Kamyu, será que vão dar certo? Digo, Saga é um tanto... hum..."

- Psicótico? Absurdamente dual? Cheio de energia? Capaz de destruir tudo num só golpe? Volúvel? Maníaco? Lindo e gostoso?

- "CAMUS!" A voz de Milo logo foi substituída por um gemido quando o aquariano o empurrou para dentro e disse baixinho:

- "Depois pensamos nos dois, que tal fazermos algo mais útil que patrulhar a vida alheia? Estou precisando verificar se tudo corre bem nos domínios de Escorpião." Camus foi levando seu amante para o quarto e nem se deu ao trabalho de se despedir. Quem achava que o aquariano era frio não o conhecia tão bem. Talvez com várias outras coisas. Com Milo, nem pensar. Talvez fosse um pouco distraído ou nem demonstrasse tanto assim o que sentia, mas a profundidade de seu amor por aquele estourado Cavaleiro o fazia perder a cabeça várias vezes.

- "São um belo casal Shura. E olha que ninguém pensou que se dessem bem. Como vê, temos possibilidades de sobra de nos entendermos. Se Camus e Milo se entendem. Acho que qualquer um se entende nesse santuário. Por falar em entender. Entenda isso."

Shura caminhava calmamente, ouvindo tudo o que lhe era dito e deu até um pequeno sorriso que foi substituído por uma expressão de surpresa quando se sentiu empurrado levemente contra uma das pilastras da casa de Aiolos, seus lábios sendo exigidos num beijo apaixonado.

Saga não se importou muito com a possibilidade de ser flagrado, já tinha vistoriado tudo, o sagitariano não estava ali e, se estivesse, nem queria saber.

O espanhol, num primeiro momento, não se moveu, ainda surpreso, mas essa sensação logo passou e correspondeu àquele beijo. Por Zeus, como era bom ser beijado daquele jeito. O abraço de Saga era terno, forte, insinuante e sua boca o tocava com malícia e doçura ao mesmo tempo. Partiu o toque.

- "Nada de dar show por aqui. Pode aparecer alguém." A voz baixa, numa perceptivelmente fingida expressão indignada. Continuou a subir os degraus.

- "Não dou a mínima, mas, se prefere. Não se preocupe. Apenas não resisti em beijá-lo novamente." Deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto subia atrás do seu namorado. Shura não o repelira e, pelo contrário, havia sentido o quanto aquele homem estava começando a corresponder a seus carinhos. Chegaram a Capricórnio e a atmosfera pesada da noite anterior, quando resgatara Shura, havia quase que se dissipado por completo. Entrou e foi logo dando opinião.

- "Hum, sua casa está bem arrumada. Creio que seus servos a cuidam mais que você" Não queria fazer nenhuma crítica, mas era verdade. Notava-se falta de calor, falta da personalidade forte e marcante que emanava de Shura. Tão diferente de outra época, mas isso ia mudar, ah se ia. Olhou em torno. Havia duas moças terminando de colocar tudo em ordem. Cumprimentou-as com gentileza.

- "Mestre Shura? Por onde esteve? Oh, desculpe, não quis parecer desafiadora." Uma delas olhou o dono da casa preocupada e fitou Saga, claro que o conhecia, mas não esperava por ele ali.

O morador do templo de Capricórnio percebera que Saga analisara sua casa com certo cuidado, ouviu o que ele disse e apenas deu de ombros, sabia que sua casa era impessoal, mas não via até então motivo para modificar isso. Se bem que, era bem diferente da Casa de Gêmeos. Faltava algo. Logo percebeu a que o outro se referia. Sua casa estava desprovida de vivacidade. Não havia... Alegria. Olhou pelo local, próximo a escada duas servas terminavam de arrumar as coisas. Uma delas, a que trabalhava lá há mais tempo, se dirigiu a si. Percebeu que ela estava preocupada e, pela primeira vez, que era algo freqüente.

- "Mestre MDM e Mestre Afrodite estiveram aqui procurando por ti." A cara de desgosto da mocinha não escondia que não aprovava lá muito aqueles dois, mas não podia fazer nem dizer nada, era apenas uma serva."

- "Não os verá novamente. Não nesta Casa." Gêmeos nem se preocupou em parecer educado. Olhou seriamente para Shura esperando sua resposta e perguntou à outra serva onde era o quarto de hóspedes.

- "Está tudo bem Alícia." Ao ouvir o que a moça dissera sobre Câncer e Peixes, estreitou os olhos. Eles ainda não haviam desistido. Era óbvio, como já os ouvira falar várias vezes, de si, era uma combinação 'agradável'. Não precisou responder, Saga o fizera e, ao ouvir as palavras dele, olhou-o um pouco, surpreendendo-se mais uma vez com a seriedade e decisão de suas palavras. Se já o admirava antes, estava começando a ter certeza que podia ser feliz com ele. Meneou, concordando, com a cabeça e terminou de falar com a serva.

- "Não se preocupe, aqueles cavaleiros não tornarão a vir aqui." Ou assim esperava, completou mentalmente.

- "Mestre Shura?" A outra serva, Trisha, estava em dúvida quanto ao homem alto e de cabelos azulados. Seu mestre não costumava receber ninguém. Já o vira com os outros dois Cavaleiros e parecia sempre tão triste. Câncer era uma presença pessimista e escura. No entanto, o Mestre da Terceira Casa tinha outro tipo de presença.. Arregalou os olhos reparando melhor no homem imenso que vira apenas de relance pelo Santuário. Bonito demais. Masculino demais para ser exata. Tão masculino quanto seu mestre. Nem podia ter lá muitas esperanças. A maioria dos Cavaleiros gostava de homens e já ouvira histórias sobre o homem de longos cabelos azuis.

Ele era muito assediado, várias servas já o haviam visto em festas e noitadas pela Vila. Homens o paqueravam abertamente. Mulheres o paqueravam abertamente. Ele até saía com uns e outros. No entanto, aqueles olhos azuis, ela mesma já vira, eram frios na maioria das vezes. Não conhecia nenhum namorado ou namorada dele. Vários de seus amigos servos e muitas servas achavam que ele nunca se apaixonava. Mas ela agora notava um brilho diferente. Será que? Quem sabe? Lembrou ainda que dentro do Santuário, aquele homem imponente era sempre cuidadoso. Não se lembrava de nenhum escândalo com outros Cavaleiros, não de natureza sexual. Ele era genioso sim, fora Grande Mestre, cometera erros. Passado. Ficou observando por um minuto seu próprio Mestre e o que viu a deixou mais contente. Ele não parecia triste. Parecia até mesmo mais feliz. Uma boa novidade.

Shura reparou nos olhares de sua serva. Será que estava com ciúmes? Mas não tinha dito a si mesmo que não o amava? Que apenas gostava da companhia dele? Começou a se questionar seriamente sobre seus próprios sentimentos. A garota olhou para si parecendo ainda preocupada e o chamou. Olhou para Saga, realmente, a presença dele ali desanuviava um pouco o ambiente frio da casa. Não evitou que um minúsculo sorriso aparecesse, e, ao contrário do que esperava, a serva percebeu, arregalando os olhos. Para causar tanta impressão, perguntou-se há quanto tempo não tratava bem seus servos, não falava verdadeiramente com eles.

Houve algum silêncio. Trisha olhou primeiro para o espanhol, como a perguntar se poderia falar. Shura concordou e logo a garota deu ao cavaleiro de gêmeos breves instruções.

- "Mestre Saga, para chegar ao quarto de hóspedes o senhor deve subir a escada e ir pelo corredor, é a segunda porta à esquerda."

- "Obrigado." O mais velho seguiu na direção apontada e logo estava no quarto. Arrumado, limpo e agradável. Colocou algumas coisas na cômoda, tomou banho retirando o sal do mar e colocou roupas de treino. Ficou pensando em tudo que ocorrera nos últimos dias e espiou pela janela. O sol ia em direção ao seu poente, ainda teriam algum tempo. Precisava treinar um pouco e, precisava levar Shura consigo e restaurar-lhe a autoconfiança de Cavaleiro. O fato de ele ter ficado um tanto intimidado por MDM ia mudar. Ele ia se assegurar disso. Olhou com certa mágoa para a décima segunda casa. Como Cavaleiro, tinha sua honra, não concebia o que MDM e Afrodite tinham feito. Quando estava possuído por Ares também fizera coisas estranhas, mas, ao que soubesse, jamais tinha cometido atos daqueles. Tinha certeza que, se o tivesse feito alguém já teria lhe contado. Onde estaria Shura? Será que iria mesmo treinar com ele? Não o deixaria sozinho, de maneira alguma.

Depois de Saga subir para o quarto de hóspedes, o espanhol foi até a cozinha, tomar um pouco d'agua. Feito isso subiu as escadas e seguiu para seu quarto, na primeira porta a esquerda. Pôde ouvir o barulho do chuveiro e resolveu também tomar um banho. Após, colocou uma camisa de algodão bege e uma calça que era mais justa ao corpo, verde-escura, para treinamento, lembrava que Saga havia dito algo sobre isso. Saiu do quarto, andando apenas alguns passos até chegar à outra porta. Ficou alguns minutos parado em frente a ela, até que por fim suspirou, batendo levemente na madeira. Falou por trás da porta, sem esperar que ele a abrisse.

- "Saga? Nós ainda vamos treinar? Hum, eu estarei lá em baixo, ok?" Virou-se, saindo dali e descendo as escadas lentamente. Chegou até a sala, vendo alguns poucos armários que havia pelo local. Um em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Onde deixava as bebidas que não estavam na adega. Parou em frente a ele, por um momento esquecido do resto, o vício latejava em suas veias, tinha que resistir. Não ia deixar o homem lá em cima o ver largado em um banho de álcool. Ele confiara em si, precisava ser digno de tal confiança.

O grego ouviu Shura bater na porta e respondeu que sim, iriam treinar ainda. Ouviu o restante da frase e apenas respondeu que sim. Levantou-se examinando a roupa de treino que pusera, camiseta cinza de algodão stretch e calça negra do mesmo material, ambos aderentes ao corpo para facilitar seus movimentos. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e colocou munhequeiras também pretas. Nos pés, sandálias gregas amarradas ao estilo do Santuário. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Shura meio perdido em pensamentos parado na frente de um armário. Lindo como sempre o achara. A roupa de treino ficava bem nele. O corpo era forte e teve pensamentos sobre o que gostaria de fazer ao invés de treinar.

- "Amor?" Mordeu os lábios. Algum servo podia ouvir e tinha combinado com Shura que não iam assumir nada por enquanto. Pigarreou um pouco e perguntou novamente.

- "Capricórnio? Vamos?" Ao ver que o outro parecia não escutar nada, ficou preocupado. Reparou no armário e no jeito de Shura e não teve dúvidas. Foi até lá e abriu todas as portas. Bebidas. Uísque, vodka, vinhos. Fitou-o.

- "Que quer fazer quanto a isso? Olhe bem para mim." - Estava sério e tentou não destruir todas as garrafas que via. – "Não acho que você deva beber mais. Não da maneira como o encontrei aquele dia, sem noção do que fazia, perdido num quase estado de torpor. O álcool deturpa seus sentidos e oblitera seu cosmo. Você é um dos Cavaleiros mais poderosos do Santuário, não precisa de bebida para esquecer, não precisa de bebida para lembrar. Eu confio em você, vou deixar tudo como está. A decisão é sua. Vamos agora ou ficará muito tarde." Fechou as portas do armário e foi indo para a saída.

O mais jovem acordou somente quando viu o armário ser aberto pelo geminiano que claramente não gostou do que via. Quando ele se virou para si, falando aquelas coisas, de repente sentiu vergonha de ser tão fraco. Quando ele terminou de falar, fechando o armário e indo para a saída da casa, mordeu os lábios, nervoso, num primeiro momento sem reação. Por fim suspirou, praguejando mentalmente contra si e foi atrás dele. Ao alcançá-lo, contentou-se em caminhar ao lado dele, porém um pouco atrás, sentia que devia falar alguma coisa, o clima não estava muito bom. De cabeça baixa, fechou os olhos com força e quando abriu-os forçou-se a falar.

- "Me desculpe." Não sabia por que estava se desculpando exatamente, mas motivos havia. Por ainda não conseguir retribuir o sentimento dele, por ser fraco e impotente em assuntos relacionados a MDM e Afrodite, pelas bebidas.

Observou o espanhol longamente. Não queria brigar, mas às vezes precisava ser mais incisivo. Não ia negar que tinha ficado meio bravo. No entanto, ao vê-lo pedir desculpas, pensou que era hora dele recuperar seu orgulho imenso e seu jeito bravo de ser.

- "Shura, nunca fique intimidado por mim. Seja forte, você é muito mais forte que pensa, poderoso demais para andar de cabeça baixa. Não deve nada a ninguém. Não pode ser tratado do jeito que vem sendo por aqueles dois. Você é capaz e vamos provar isso agora."

Capricórnio suspirou. Imaginava o porquê de Saga ter mais confiança nele que ele próprio.


	7. Chapter 7

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo VII**

**Superação**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool/POV em alguns trechos

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo VII**

**Superação**

Chegaram até a arena principal. Como Saga previa, havia cavaleiros por lá. Camus estava instruindo um aspirante sob os olhares de Milo, Áries estava conversando animadamente com Aldebaran que acabara de voltar de férias e estava muito falante. Virgem não estava por ali e, para sua alegria, viu MDM e Afrodite enroscados embaixo de uma árvore. Ia mostrar a eles quem era Saga de Gêmeos e da pior forma possível. Virou-se para Shura muito calmo:

- "Amor, não vou revelar a ninguém que estamos juntos, conforme seu pedido, mas você vai treinar seus golpes mais poderosos comigo e, por favor, não se contenha. Está vendo a rocha imensa perto daquela parede? Você vai espatifá-la e vai fazer isso depressa e com técnica. Sei que pode. Aliás, use seu golpe em faixas mínimas, fatie a pedra. Mostre a eles, faça-os saberem que Shura de Capricórnio está de volta." Apontou MDM e Dite.

Shura estava um pouco ansioso. Não treinava fazia algum tempo. Sentia os músculos tensos e temia não dar conta de um treinamento mais pesado. Maldita hora em que se deixara levar pelas confusões amorosas de Afrodite. Ao chegarem à arena olhou em torno, vendo os cavaleiros que lá estavam, principalmente seus dois 'conhecidos' se enroscando embaixo de uma árvore. Por um momento hesitou e olhou para Saga. Viu que o geminiano estreitou os olhos, e quando se voltou para si, mesmo que aparentando calma, ele não parecia assim tão sereno. Ouviu a idéia dele, palavra por palavra. Não estava muito confiante, mas achava que conseguiria fazer o que ele dissera. E seria bom. Realmente... Uma forma de demonstrar para Afrodite e Deathmask que ele não iria mais deixar que eles acabassem com sua energia vital. Deu um sorriso e se pôs em posição de luta, olhando seriamente para Saga.

- "I will see you rise again and I will feel you fly again. You are so wonderful, I will be there by yourside." (Eu verei você se levantar novamente e eu sentirei você voar novamente. Você é tão maravilhoso, eu estarei ao seu lado) Saga cantarolou baixinho e cheio de amor, ele ia vencer, seu amor ia vencer, a honra jamais seria sobrepujada pela cobiça e pela mesquinhez. Viu Shura olhar para ele com um jeito mais confiante e pensou que tinha muita sorte em amar alguém como ele.

- "Concentre-se... Eu não tenho pena de quem não sabe se impor... Embora te ame muito... Você não é páreo para mim..." Estava provocando e sabia disso, talvez fosse o único jeito, ia tentar. Shura ia ter que reagir. Atacou-o sem pena com um golpe direto no meio do peito, parecia um raio.

O espanhol suspirou. Ouvira o trecho da música e por um momento se perdera no azul cintilante dos olhos apaixonantes do outro e um tremor lhe fez saber que não era mais apenas a sensação de segurança que o fazia querer ficar perto dele. Gêmeos o estava enredando em seu coração e ele não queria e não iria resistir. Voltou à realidade ao ouvi-lo incitando-o. Estreitou os olhos. Mesmo que soubesse ser só uma provocação, estava irritado. Acompanhou cada movimento dele, e, se concentrando, conseguiu acompanhar o rápido golpe que ele soltou contra si. Cruzou os braços no toráx, contendo o ataque que não diminuiu de intensidade e foi empurrado um tanto para trás. Aumentou o cosmo, a energia da excalibur anulando o golpe rapidamente. Olhou desafiador para Saga. Primeiro round. Vencera.

Um sorriso perigoso aflorou no irmão de Kanon. Estava orgulhoso e estava se divertindo. Olhou em torno e viu Camus e Milo olhando-os, sim, ele sabia, fazia tempo que Shura não treinava...

- "Camus, isso é uma miragem? Parece que o nosso chifrudinho voltou à ativa. Está mais magro e parece não tão seguro, mas, é Shura, sem dúvida."

- "Oras Milo, um Cavaleiro não deixa de ser Cavaleiro. Ele teve anos de treinamento e é um dos melhores do Santuário. Páreo até mesmo para Saga de Gêmeos se quer saber minha opinião."

- "O que? Mas sempre pensei que Shaka e Dohko fossem os mais fortes."

- "A força não é questão de poderes. A determinação e a lealdade de Shura são invencíveis. Lembre-se disso. Cair e levantar pode ser muito mais difícil que pairar no alto. Ele entregou sua vida por Atena mais de uma vez. Ele foi capaz de abrir mão de sua maior dádiva, a Excalibur, para que Shiryu continuasse protegendo a Deusa. Pense nisso. Sabe o que é entregar seu maior dom a um outro Cavaleiro ao ver-se derrotado por servir a uma causa que descobre errada? Não meu amado Milo de Escorpião. Shura de Capricórnio é um dos homens mais notáveis desse Santuário."

O escorpiano olhou para Shura com outros olhos. Era verdade. Ali estava alguém marcado por traições, por matar um seu igual, por ter morrido na Batalha das Doze Casas e voltado para entregar a Hades a cabeça do ser que jurara proteger. Não devia ter sido fácil. Não era nada fácil. De repente descobriu-se torcendo por que o aparente novo casal desse certo. Saga também tinha um passado um tanto assustador. Assassinara Shion e se passara pelo Grande Mestre. Fora capaz de condenar e prender seu próprio irmão. Quase dominara o Santuário. Usara o Satã Imperial em Cristal e até mesmo em Shura. Ele sabia dessas histórias todas. Sabia que Saga comandara seu amado aquariano e seu agora oponente de treino rumo a uma missão suicida e desonrada. Dois homens tão sofridos. Começou a achar que tinham mais em comum do que parecia. Ambos haviam passado pelo Meikai, ambos haviam sido vistos como traidores, ambos haviam lutado até a morte e visto a desonra de perto.

- "Camus, como sempre você é capaz de ver além das aparências. Concordo com você e, vou dizer mais. Creio que Saga de Gêmeos encontrou alguém para ser seu par pela eternidade."

- "Sempre romântico não? Não sei se darão ou não certo juntos. Quero crer que há boas chances. Se Shura precisava de alguém absolutamente capaz de fazer o que for preciso, encontrou. Quanto a Saga, andava mesmo precisando de algo mais duradouro e sério. Ele já é um homem feito desde os 13 anos. Mas há muito que o vemos sozinho. Lembra-se da última vez que o vimos namorando?"

- "Para ser sincero, tirando casos fortuitos em saídas esporádicas para noitadas na Vila e cidades próximas, acho que nosso dupla face não tem ninguém fixo há um bom tempo. E olha que não é por falta de assédio. Ele é bonito e empolgante demais se bem que... Não mais que você." Inclinou-se e roubou um beijo na boca do seu sempre altivo namorado.

- "Aqui não, seu louco." Camus apenas retribuiu o beijinho e reclamou um pouco. No fundo, gostava do jeitão de Milo.

- "Louco por você e, pode ir parando de reparar no corpão do geminiano e nos braços perfeitos do Shura. Ou vai levar uma ferroada a mais esta noite."

- "Isso é um prêmio ou uma pena?" Aquário olhou glacialmente com uma sobrancelha erguida, sentiu o peculiar calor lhe subir pelas costas. Ah, mas aquele escorpiano o deixava 24 horas ligado em paixão. Isso ele não conseguia negar.

- "Com força, devagar, depressa, com a boca, com as mãos, com meu corpo, eu vou te mostrar se é um prêmio ou uma pena. Mais tarde meu amor, onde quiser." Milo aproximou-se como quem não quer nada e ficou falando baixo no ouvido do namorado.

- "E eu vou adorar cada minuto." A voz controlada não deixava transparecer o fogo que lhe percorria. Gelo e Veneno. Tomara Saga pudesse sentir-se tão pleno. Gostava do geminiano. Eram bons amigos e ajudavam Saori Kido a administrar seu império.

Na Arena, Saga e Shura continuavam com golpes cada vez mais potentes. Duas velozes e poderosas máquinas de matar. Olhares, toques e força. Muita força. Nem parecia que fazia tempo que o espanhol estava afastado. O brilho de confiança nos olhos de Saga o incentivava e forçava a tentar sempre o melhor. Estavam suando já e Capricórnio arfava. Não era fácil lutar com alguém com a experiência e a força daquele grego, porém, ele não ia entregar os pontos.

Por fim, o mais velho viu Shion e Dohko chegarem com uma turma de aspirantes e logo avisou.

- "Shura, vamos ensinar aos guris o que podemos fazer." Concentrou-se e logo não uma, mas várias bolas de energia voaram em direção ao seu companheiro, velozes e destruidoras. Em seguida, um ataque direto com as pernas, uma tesoura perigosa que cortaria o pescoço do outro sem dúvida.

Ouviu tudo e atentou para os golpes que vinham rápidos em sua direção. Usou a Excalibur em seqüência para cortar as esferas de energia, o som de seu golpe parecia realmente uma espada afiada cortando os ares. Feixes de luz se encontravam e anulavam. Por pouco conseguiu escapar do ataque que o outro usou logo depois, abaixando-se rapidamente e golpeando o corpo dele, esquivando-se alguns passos depois. Uma das mãos logo a frente do corpo, a mão em riste. Conseguira novamente e agradecia mentalmente a Saga por estar se sentindo tão melhor.

- "Obrigado." Falou entredentes e com um quase sorriso para o homem que passara a admirar ainda mais.

- "Ainda não terminamos." Cabelos azuis tremulavam e a cosmo energia de ambos expandia-se, quase tocando um ao outro.

- "Ei! Estão pensando que isso aqui é luta livre? Controlem seus golpes ou vão matar alguém." Shion observava a postura perfeita do capricorniano e via Dohko fazer o mesmo. Tão bom quanto se lembrava. Havia algo em seu jeito agora. Era a primeira vez em muitos dias, talvez semanas, que observava Shura treinar. Viu os contendores andarem em círculos, estudando-se, preparando mais golpes. Enfrentar Saga não era para qualquer um. Viu Afrodite e Câncer observando-os de longe e perguntou-se sobre os boatos que envolviam aqueles dois e Shura. Negavam-se a falar a respeito, mas tinha visto Saga levar Capricórnio em seus braços na noite anterior e esperava que o afastasse de Dite e MDM. Não tinha nada contra os dois no papel de Cavaleiros, mas a conduta pessoal de ambos deixava a desejar em vários aspectos, se é que podia separar um lado do outro.

Saga foi se chegando para onde estavam MDM e Dite, tinha um plano bem delineado. Sabia que os observavam, seu cosmo lhe dava noção de tudo em redor, sorriu um tanto mais que o costumeiro que sorriria se Shura fosse apenas seu amigo e falou entre dentes, arfando pela luta, Capricórnio era bom adversário.

- "Mostre a eles... dê-lhes um banho de poeira..."

O mais jovem dos dois ouviu e analisou tudo com seu olhar firme. À esquerda da árvore onde Peixes e Câncer estavam havia uma grande pedra para a qual Saga chamara sua atenção sutilmente. Em dado momento, logo depois de se esquivar de um golpe que, no entanto lhe atingira muito forte as costelas e ao ouvir o que ele dissera, soltou inúmeras Excalibur, como que formando uma teia cortante de orifícios muito pequenos. Soltou o golpe num movimento horizontal, indo da esquerda para a direita.

Quando Saga se esquivou, ofegante como ele próprio, o ataque atingiu a grande pedra, que se cortou em pedaços tão pequenos que pareceu que havia explodido, o vento que havia naquele local quase descampado cuidou de jogar todos os restos da pedra para cima e arredores da árvore.

Shion, Dohko, Camus, Milo, Deba e Mu olhavam atarantados. Sabiam que Capricórnio era poderoso, mas não imaginavam que depois de tudo que vinha ocorrendo que ele ainda pudesse... Que soubesse... A técnica era primorosa, golpes na velocidade da luz, movimentos incrivelmente fortes e seqüenciados.

Saga sorriu satisfeito ao ver que Dite gritou indignado com a nuvem imensa de pó de pedra caindo sobre si, viu o olhar furioso de MDM que já se preparava para vir tomar satisfações, era hora. Moveu-se para trás de Shura, pegando-o numa gravata, não gostava daquele golpe, lhe parecia desleal, mas serviria para seus propósitos.

- "Foi perfeito Shu, agora, eu vou... Errar... Se me entende..." Soltou-o com a cotovelada que recebeu de Shura e preparou um golpe destruidor, não era sua EG, no entanto, era uma concentração suficiente de impacto fulminante. Atirou. Como esperava, Capricórnio desviou no ultimo milionésimo de segundo e o golpe atingiu em cheio... MDM... Um sorriso maquiavélico brotou em Gêmeos.

Shura, que sentira seu pescoço sendo segurado com força, mantivera a expressão séria, ouviu o sibilar de Saga próximo ao seu ouvido. Tinha consciência de que MDM estava se aproximando, podia sentir o cosmo dele. Deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Saga, contendo sua força, mas para quem visse pareceria muito forte, entendera o que Saga queria fazer e tinha de ser rápido. Logo sentiu o cosmo dele aumentando e uma energia destrutiva crescendo. Manteve-se numa posição defensiva, sentindo Câncer se aproximando por suas costas. A presença daquele homem o distraiu por míseros instantes, mas habilmente escondeu isso e desviou no último momento, atirando-se no chão, ouvindo um barulho alto de quando o golpe atingiu aquele que estava atrás de si. Levantou-se devagar e viu o rosto do geminiano. Realmente, ele podia ser assustador. Outra vez tentou entender por que um homem como aquele, que podia ter praticamente quem quisesse, o havia escolhido.

#&#&#&#&#&#

**Terceiro Templo**

Saga: rindo bastante Se achavam que eu ia deixar MDM e Dite impunes, podem esquecer.

Shura: dando um sorriso discreto Controle-se.

Saga: E eu nem comecei ainda. Mas não posso esquecer minha honra. Aqueles dois dourados merecem punição mas eu não vou manchar minha reputação.

Shura: ficando sério. A honra. Sem honra não sei viver. Tem razão.

Saga: Grandes poderes, grandes responsabilidades. Que vem agora?

ShiryuForever94: Você vai descobrir. Aguardem e verão.

Aos meus leitores, minha gratidão pelo incentivo, mensagens via cosmo. Lamari, sem seu incentivo acho que eu desistia. Mina, nada como um comentário animado para a gente se inspirar. Maxin, que bom que está gostando do Shura. Ele é forte. Só precisava de um pouco mais de confiança. É muito bom saber que ao menos vocês lêem a fanfic. XD Um beijo a todos.


	8. Chapter 8

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo VIII**

**A Face do Horror**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve/insinuações de violência e de abuso de álcool/POV em alguns trechos

Em capítulos

Personagens: Saga e Shura/MDM e Afrodite/Camus e Milo/Ikki e Shiryu/Dohko e Shion

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo VIII**

**A Face do Horror**

Alheio ao que se passava na mente do seu namorado, Saga olhava cínico para o cavaleiro da terceira casa que havia sido atirado a vários metros. Olhava ao redor como quem não está nem um pouco preocupado. Estendeu a mão para Shura e o ajudou a levantar, instintivamente se pondo à frente dele como uma barreira intransponível.

- "Oras Siri, não sabe que não deve se distrair na Arena?"

O defensor de Capricórnio aceitou a mão estendida de seu parceiro e ficou meio indignado quando ele se pôs à sua frente, como a protegê-lo do cavaleiro de câncer, que já se levantava, um pouco ferido e muito bravo. No entanto, mal conteve um sorriso ao ouvir a frase um tanto cheia de sarcasmo que Saga usara.

Máscara da Morte estava furioso. Seu corpo doía... O que aquele projeto de pseudo-mestre do santuário achava que estava fazendo? E Shura? Não demorou nada para compreender que fora de propósito e seu cosmo se acendeu, a expressão cruel cravada no rosto. Ignorou Saga e se dirigiu só a Shura. Falou num tom baixo, mas que sabia que ele iria ouvir.

- "Você... Não pense que não vai pagar... 'Cabrón'." O italiano usou o termo em espanhol de propósito. Sabia que era o feminino de cabra, mas, era pior. Quem conhecesse um pouco da língua saberia que o uso daquela palavra como insulto era muito mais usual... Estava xingando Shura. Deu um sorriso que não escondia o ódio, apenas se aproximando mais.

Afrodite por sua vez tentava não parecer tão atordoado quanto estava. Fora muito rápido. Estava zangadíssimo, armou seu melhor sorriso provocante e foi para perto de MDM, Saga e Shura, andando felinamente, os cabelos azul piscina cheios de pó de pedra, mas sabia que aquilo não impediria que sua beleza continuasse impactante.

- "Shuraaaaaa, não precisa tentar matar o MDM por ciúme meu amor... Eu posso ser seu também, sabe disso..." Sorriu para Saga, desafiante.

Shura mordeu o lábio, nervoso, mas ainda mantendo, ou tentando, uma face séria. Mas logo após, percebeu que mais uma vez estava sendo fraco, assumiu um ar orgulhoso e sério, a quem olhasse, veria irritação. Viu Afrodite se aproximar, apesar do pó de pedras era impossível dizer que não estava bonito. Estranhou seu pensamento. Alguns segundos se passaram até que percebesse que apesar de achar que Afrodite tinha uma 'boa aparência', seu coração não começara a bater mais rápido, nem tivera nenhuma das reações que normalmente tinha perto dele. Olhou rapidamente para Saga e repentinamente o achou bem mais bonito. Era corpo e alma, coração e personalidade. Não era uma bela embalagem. Era um conjunto com conteúdo. Pegou-se pensando nele com mais carinho do que julgara poder conseguir.

O geminiano puxou o ar entre os dentes cerrados, fazendo uma careta, não gostara do que ouvira, nem um pouco. Olhou Dite, medindo-lhe as intenções, olhou MDM, dizendo friamente...

- "Não me provoque Máscara da Morte ou vou enfiá-lo numa dimensão tão negra e distante que nem Shaka poderá rastreá-lo. Quanto a você Afrodite, creio que esse seu joguinho de falsa sensualidade e falta de classe já está ficando cansativo."

O agressivo canceriano viu Peixes se aproximando e seu sorriso tomou um pouco de malícia também ao ver o andar do outro. Ao ouvir o que ele dissera não sentiu ciúmes, por que sentiria? O pisciano era seu, mesmo que algumas vezes eles 'chamassem' capricórnio. Em reação a ameaça de Saga, riu, aquele riso cruel e mórbido que apenas ele tinha.

- "Acha que me assusta Gêmeos? Sou Máscara da Morte, capaz de ir e voltar do inferno quantas vezes quiser. Não me acovardo diante de homenzinhos com excesso de autoconfiança e manias de conquista. Aliás, Shura é o número 463 de sua coleção de amantes?"

Ao ouvir o que Máscara da Morte dizia, não pôde evitar de se encolher um pouco. Viu a raiva de Saga, estudando-o por um momento antes de se virar para os outros dois. Não gostava daquela sensação, de ter de ser protegido mas, mesmo que não admitisse nem para si, muito menos para os outros, não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu um desconforto e percebeu algo em seu namorado que inflamava seu cosmo de maneira aterradora enquanto fincava o olhar em MDM.

- "Quer ver a face do horror? Eu posso mostrá-la a você..." Um brilho estranho no olhar e um sorriso cruel afloraram nos lábios do até então quase controlado geminiano. O cosmo do gêmeo explodiu, em ondas tão aterradoras e perigosas que perturbaram Atena em seus aposentos. Agarrou com força a mão de Shura e lhe disse apenas que não tivesse medo.

It waits for the day I will let it out.

Isto espera pelo dia em que o deixarei sair

To give it a reason, to give its might.

Para dar a ele uma razão, para dar-lhe poder.

I fear who I am becoming,

Eu temo quem eu estou me tornando,

I feel that I am losing the struggle within.

Eu sinto que estou perdendo o conflito interno.

I can no longer restrain it,

Eu não posso mais impedí-lo,

My strength it is fading,

Minha força está esvanecendo,

I have to give in.

Eu tenho que deixar.

Uma risada aterrorizante saiu das profundezas da alma negra que por vezes habitava em Saga, seu cosmo se elevando mais e mais, de maneira ardilosa, era pulsante e ao mesmo tempo, escuro, cruel, debilitante e maléfico. Os longos cabelos azuis se elevaram em mesclas de branco e azulado, cinza prateado e azul claro, numa dança de emoções e fúria. Seus olhos azuis ficaram tomados de sangue. Escarlate. A mão que segurava Shura o solta por fim e uma voz infinitamente fria se dirige a MDM.

- "Eu não tenho ética, nem caráter, nem medo... Eu sou perigoso para meu lindo hospedeiro, mas ele não terá medo de me chamar se for para manter certa pessoa a salvo. Não que eu goste muito de ser controlado, quem costuma controlar sou eu. Não se enganem, ele é muito forte. Máscara da Morte, você não sabe o que o Meikai fez a Saga, ninguém sabe. Não queira vê-lo com raiva. O Santuário não iria resistir. Você não é oponente para mim, ninguém é. Talvez Atena... Mas isso pode ser mudado... NÃO ME PROVOQUE! ME FIZ ENTENDER?"

Ares tinha a voz rascante, sensual e autoritária. Olhou apreciativamente para Shura, luxúria pura, um sorriso de desejo e volúpia, nenhum carinho, apenas sexo. Era de dar medo. Um grito. Com força incrível, Ares partiu o solo num só golpe de seus pés, destruindo por vários metros tudo que estivesse em pé. De um só golpe fez a terra revolver-se e árvores caírem, a chama de seu cosmo corrompido em nada lembrava Saga. Andou em direção a MDM e gargalhou. Sua gargalhada mais que maligna ecoando e assustando. Alguns aspirantes se esconderam atrás de outros Cavaleiros.

It's the fear

Isto é o medo

Fear of the dark

Medo da escuridão

It's growing inside of me,

Está crescendo dentro de mim,

That one day will come to life.

Que um dia virá à vida.

Have to save

Tenho que salvar

To save my beloved,

Salvar meu amor,

There is no escape,

Não há escapatória

Because my faith is horror and doom.

Porque minha fé é terror e condenação

Shura tentou permanecer calmo mas não ia negar que aquele ente o deixava com bastante medo. Temeu por Saga. Sabia do que Ares era capaz. Temeu por si.

Máscara da Morte emudecera. Estava aterrorizado. O poder. A maldade. A insanidade. Já servira a Ares. Sabia muito bem que aquele ser era cruel, vingativo, sádico. Sabia muito bem o que ele podia fazer. Saga já não era um oponente fácil mas Ares... Tentando manter a aparência controlada, sentiu um frio colossal em sua espinha ao ver o olhar vermelho, o sorriso sardônico. Era o mal em pessoa, era perigoso e mortal. Estremeceu.

Shion e Dohko se prepararam para o pior. Aquele não era Saga. Aquele ali era alguém com poderes próximos aos dos deuses. Uma máquina de destruição e fúria tão mortal que não acreditaram que o defensor da terceira casa tivesse tido coragem.

Camus e Milo puseram-se em alerta. Sem controle, a face negra de Saga podia causar imenso mal.

Hold down your head now,

Mantenha sua cabeça no lugar agora,

Just let me pass by.

Apenas me deixe passar.

Don't feed my fear,

Não alimente meu medo,

If you don't want it out.

Se você não quiser vê-lo sair.

- "Camus, não estou acreditando. Saga invocou Ares? Ele enlouqueceu?"

- "A gravidade do amor mon ange. Entenda o geminiano. Ele está fazendo tudo por Shura. Tenho certeza que o fez por amor. Nunca pensei que um dia veria Saga demonstrar um amor tão profundo. Esse é um raciocínio estranho, eu sei. Mas pense bem. Saga sabe que pode morrer. Sabe que pode perder-se e dar lugar a Ares e mesmo assim ele arriscou. Não foi por Atena, não foi por querer mais poder ou por megalomania. Foi por amor. Amor a Shura de Capricórnio. Um ser cheio de ódio e poder para proteger um amor. Dual, ambíguo. Como o próprio geminiano."

- "Por Zeus... Se tivesse que defender você, aquariano, se eu tivesse algo assim em meu íntimo, talvez eu o fizesse aflorar também. Creio que compreendo perfeitamente o que Saga quis fazer. Não vou condená-lo. Eu também amo demais... Amo você." Milo ficou sério e por fim seu respeito por Saga atingiu o nível máximo. Não que já não o tivesse perdoado por todas as ocorrências durante a Guerra Santa mas, jamais vira naquele homem uma determinação tão... Perigosa. Era bom Máscara da Morte não se meter com Shura. Era bom ninguém no planeta se meter com Shura.

I fear who I am becoming,

Eu temo quem eu estou me tornando,

I feel that I am losing all beauty within.

Eu sinto que estou perdendo toda a beleza interna.

I can no longer restrain it,

Eu não posso mais impedí-lo,

My strength it is fading,

Minha força está esvanecendo,

I have to give in.

Eu tenho que deixar.

Afrodite estava paralisado de medo. Já convivera com Ares. Estivera a serviço dele na época em que ele dominara o Santuário e sabia como podia ser cruel, sádico e insano. Sabia que ele matara tantos por motivo algum. Sabia de tantas negras ações de um espírito pervertido e cruel. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos cogitou deixar Shura em paz. Mas e seu orgulho? Na realidade, ouvira todo o diálogo, a ameaça a seu namorado feita por Saga e ficara zangado. Pensara mesmo em quebrar o lindo rosto de Saga, talvez rosas negras destroçassem a tudo. Não tivera tempo. Viu o jeito de MDM. Havia percebido ainda que sua bela presença nórdica não mais fascinava tanto quanto antes a Capricórnio. Murmurou baixo.

- "Ares... meu Zeus, Saga ficou louco?"

Long ago it came to me

Há muito tempo que veio até mim

And ever since that day,

E desde aquele dia,

Infected with its rage

Infectou-me com sua ira

But it ends today.

Mas isto acaba hoje.

Uma face tão imutável quanto os icebergs de repente sorriu.

- "Louco não, meu querido Afrodite. Apaixonado. Eu sou Saga. Saga sou eu. Ele vive em constante vigilância. Vive em um tormento íntimo por minha causa. Mas agora há algo a mais. Amor. Contra essa força eu nada posso. Meu ódio não é suficiente para suplantar a força do amor que esse homem carrega em seu peito. E eu o odeio imensamente por isso. Era tão fácil... Mas agora... agora..." Olhou para Shura de Capricórnio e rosnou.

- "Agora ele me mantém aprisionado, mas eu vou conseguir, sim, irei voltar e ninguém vai impedir e... NÃO!"

Tão rápido quanto surgiu, a energia corrompida de Ares pareceu ir se esvaindo enquanto Saga de Gêmeos aos poucos retornava. O corpo caiu de joelhos. Um tanto cansado, mas com um olhar... Muito, muito ensandecido. Mortal. A voz saiu grave. Era Saga. Mas não era puramente... Saga. Gemeu o nome de Shura que ficou ao lado dele rapidamente e tocou-lhe o ombro. Capricórnio era sua passagem de volta à sanidade.

It's the fear

Isto é o medo

Fear of the dark

Medo da escuridão

It's growing inside of me,

Está crescendo dentro de mim,

That one day will come to life.

Que um dia virá à vida.

Have to save

Tenho que salvar

To save my beloved,

Salvar meu amor,

There is no escape,

Não há escapatória

Because my faith is horror and doom.

Porque minha fé é terror e condenação

- "Você não imagina do que sou capaz, Pisces no Afrodite. Eu não costumava amar alguém. Eu não amava ninguém. Apenas minha honra e meu dever, minha força e minha Deusa mas algo mudou." Olhou para Shura, mas não podia falar, prometera a ele, se bem que, depois de tudo aquilo, tinha certeza que todos perceberiam.

– "Posso ser louco sim, Afrodite. E quanto antes você e seu namorado perceberem isso, tanto antes poderão se manter vivos por mais algum tempo." Um esgar, um terrível olhar avermelhado e insano. Saga olhou novamente para Shura e gritou... Um lamento... O adeus de Ares... Por fim, respirando com dificuldade, encarou o capricorniano e pediu para irem embora. Não se sentia bem.

Shura pensou rapidamente que aquele cavaleiro era uma verdadeira incógnita por vezes. Jamais o imaginara fazendo aquilo. No íntimo, sentia-se orgulhoso dele se preocupar tanto. Sim. Saga de Gêmeos o impressionara muito além do que esperava.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Terceiro Templo

Saga: Acho que agora todos sabem do que sou capaz por meu amor.

Shura: Perigoso o que fez.

Saga: Seu amor me traz de volta.

Shura: apenas sorri de leve, mas ainda preocupado

Shiryuforever94: Bom, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Eu estou começando a desvendar alguns detalhes. No próximo, mas cotidiano de Saga e Shura e vamos ver o que ocorre entre eles após essa aparição de Ares. A letra é de Its is fear do within temptation. Já contei que adoro personalidades múltiplas? Até a próxima e obrigada a todas as miguchas maravilhosas que me incentivam o tempo inteiro.


	9. Chapter 9

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo IX**

**Conseqüências**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve

Personagens: Saga e Shura – Cavaleiros de Ouro

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

Dedicatórias:

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo IX**

**Conseqüências**

Shura ainda parecia anestesiado com tudo. Era Saga? Quando ouvira aquela risada, aquele jeito de olhar, de sorrir... Ares... Os olhos do capricorniano reluziram de medo por um momento, reconhecendo naquele olhar muitas coisas que vira no olhar de Máscara da Morte. Não. Era muito pior. Ouviu as palavras de Ares, Saga estava apenas protegendo-o. Mais uma vez se sentiu muito fraco. Por que o outro tinha que fazer aquilo? Cambaleou um pouco quando a terra se partiu a frente de Ares. Depois viu a reação de Dite. O pisciniano se assustara, para dizer o mínimo. A resposta de Saga, depois, o deixara um tanto inquieto. Por fim sentiu novamente o cosmo bem mais tranqüilo de Saga, dando-se conta que sentira falta daquele calor. O tom e o olhar de Saga eram tão diferentes de Ares. Era quase impossível acreditar que fossem tão próximos. Mas eram. Uma natureza ensandecida. Ficou sem reação por uns segundos, depois, apenas concordou com a cabeça quanto a irem embora. Não se sentia muito bem ali.

Máscara da Morte tremia. Sua face permanecia cruel e impassível. O medo reluzia nos olhos azuis. Tinha motivos para temer Ares. Descobriu que tinha motivos para temer Saga. Continuou parado no mesmo local, a expressão feroz, mas não desafiadora no rosto, sem uma palavra.

Afrodite recuperou-se mais rápido.

- "Você não vai me deixar aqui assim seu Capricórnio insuportável!" Berrou indignado, não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado, nunca fora rejeitado, ele quem rejeitava. Virou para Máscara...

- "Maskinha... Vai deixá-los saírem assim?" Preparou uma rosa branca e ia lançá-la em Shura.

-"Nem mesmo pense nisso e, tem mais, creio que Shura pode lhe mostrar o que pensa de suas rosas brancas. Amor..." Gêmeos não conseguiu controlar, chamou seu amante pelo que queria gritar aos quatro ventos, chamou-o do que sentia arder no peito e o encarou, em dúvida. Queria que Shura reagisse, que desarmasse Afrodite, o peixinho tinha que saber que Shura não era mais seu joguetezinho, ao mesmo tempo temeu a raiva de Shura por ter dito o que dissera. Fechou os olhos e murmurou baixo um pedido de desculpas. Ainda não estava totalmente recuperado.

MDM não era tolo, havia percebido que aquele não era um momento para revidar ataques. Apenas olhou seriamente para o amante, num mudo 'fique quieto' mas ouvira Saga. Então era verdade. Shura estava com aquele demente.

Capricórnio a tudo ouvira em silêncio. Viu Afrodite preparando uma rosa branca e se pôs em alerta, mas Saga reagiu primeiro. Quando ouviu-se ser chamado de amor, por um momento parou o raciocínio. Quando o viu fechar os olhos e pedir desculpas, num tom tão diferente do imperativo e ameaçador de antes, apenas deu um leve sorriso, colocando uma mão no ombro dele como que dizendo que estava tudo bem. Depois de tudo que ocorrera não era questão de os outros saberem ou não. Olhou sério para o pisciano. Uma decisão firme o inspirando.

- "Acabou Dite, acabou..." Sabia que pelo orgulho e narcisismo do outro, apenas aquelas palavras já teriam um grande efeito nele. Ele não era em nada acostumado a frustrações e rejeições. Ergueu a mão e uma pequena rajada passou para frente, cortando a rosa em pedaços. Sua força estava de volta. Sua crença em si voltava a aflorar. Era sim um honrado cavaleiro. Era alguém a se temer. Não tinha mais medo e não ia se deixar ser feito de objeto. Sua mente gritou que nunca mais, ninguém, o faria se sentir inútil, frágil e humilhado. Saga conseguira. Devia a ele. O geminiano acreditara nele, alquebrado, debilitado, sem amor-próprio. Encarou Afrodite. Aquele era do tipo que, se tivesse chance, atiraria a rosa mortal pelas costas.

Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sorriu para Capricórnio, em apoio. Seu homem estava firme e seu cosmo traduzia confiança. Aquele era Shura, seu Shura.

- "Vamos, não temos mais nada que fazer aqui e, Câncer, Peixes, só têm permissão de entrar em Gêmeos ou Capricórnio se a pedirem antes, não do jeito que andavam fazendo na décima casa. Entenderam?" Seu tom era, simplesmente, de ordem e nada mais. Olhou para os demais Cavaleiros, orgulhoso, sorria, não conseguia se conter. Shura era novamente um dos mais poderosos de todo o Santuário.

Camus comentou alto que nunca pensara nos dois mais que amigos, porém faziam um belo par. Shion murmurou apenas um "incrível". Milo simplesmente sorriu, foi até ambos e deu um tapinha nas costas de Saga, falando de modo a que Camus não ouvisse:

- "Saga, ele é seu, mas que é bonito, ele é. Boa sorte." Saga sorriu e corou levemente, Milo lhe piscou um olho e murmurou algo sobre comprar um estoque gigante de camisinhas e ele quase desmontou. Mas, que coisa, ninguém tinha vida sexual privativa naquele Santuário não?

Afrodite estava inerte, a boca aberta segurando o que restara de sua rosa. O golpe de Shura fora perfeito e quase o acertara. Nunca na sua vida pensara se ver tão humilhado. Aquela desfeita ia ter volta, oras se ia. Encarou o novo casal. Era óbvio que eram um casal agora. Virou de costas, pisando duro, agarrando MDM pelo braço. Ouviu os comentários e se irritou. Voltou-se. Quer dizer que o "novo casal" seria o queridinho do Santuário? Sarcasmo escorria de suas palavras...

- "Oras, isso não vai durar, todo mundo sabe que Saga é volúvel, temperamental e infiel. Duvido que dure. E, Shura vai voltar, ninguém resiste a mim, NINGUÉM!"

Capricórnio ficou inquieto. Acompanhara todas as palavras de Saga, observara Afrodite saindo de lá a passos firmes, arrastando MDM consigo. As coisas que ele dissera o deixaram intranqüilo, mas tentou não demonstrar isso. Viu Saga acenar brevemente aos outros cavaleiros que estavam por ali e logo alguns comentários surgiram. Ignorou-os, fechando-se, sentia uma necessidade de pensar em certas coisas. Suspirou, olhando para o nada e já dando alguns passos para sair da arena.

MDM se deixou arrastar pelo pisciano, uma expressão de irritação no rosto. Mas sim... Aquilo ia ter uma conseqüência. Seria exatamente como Dite havia dito, não tinha dúvidas.

Saga percebeu o jeito de Shura, seu quase oficial namorado estava pensando no que o cretino de Afrodite dissera. Suspirou fundo. Nessas horas, queria que Kanon estivesse ali para ajudar. Seu irmão era um estrategista nato, um perito em encontrar argumentos e em dissimular. Mas não era dissimulação que queria. Queria ser sincero. Viu Shion e Dohko se aproximarem com um olhar preocupado e logo ambos o admoestavam por causa da aparição de Ares. Olhou agoniado ao ver que Shura estava se indo sem ele e falou bem alto.

- "Não... Shura, espere, não ande sozinho, não com aqueles dois cafajestes com tanta raiva de nós dois."

Shion observou o geminiano por um instante. Estava sinceramente preocupado. Ares, MDM, Afrodite. Aquilo seria um grave problema. Mas não apenas aquilo. Observava atentamente as reações de Capricórnio. Ainda não estava totalmente em paz.

- "Saga, eu espero que esteja preparado para levar um certo coração sofrido a sério. Se você o magoar, ele não vai mais acreditar em ninguém. Pense nisso. Eu posso sentir a angústia dele, eu posso observar melhor que você pois não sou apaixonado por ele."

- "Gêmeos, ouça o que meu namorado lhe diz. Todos sabemos do seu passado. Todos vimos seus inúmeros amantes, sua empolgação inicial e logo depois, o vazio. Você despedaçou mais corações que eu possa lembrar. Mas agora, está enamorado de um seu igual. Pior ainda, está dizendo-se apaixonado por um homem tão martirizado e acorrentado a dores antigas que precisará saber como lidar com ele. Estimo que você o esteve observando pelo modo como agiu com ele e sabe a que me refiro. Aqueles dois saíram impunes pois todos achávamos que Shura daria conta de tudo. Cometemos um erro. Nós o superestimamos. Não pensamos que o coração dele fosse ser tão magoado... Por isso me penitencio, eu devia ter sabido." Dohko estava ao lado de Shion e falava num tom sério e apaziguador.

Saga estava começando a se irritar. Quem pensavam que ele era? Algum louco?

Ikki e Shiryu se aproximaram do grupo. Shura estava um pouco adiante, mas estacara ao ouvir Saga pedindo que esperasse. Sentia-se incomodado com todo mundo falando dele e de Saga. Queria ir embora.

Fênix sorria de maneira superior como de hábito e apenas olhou para o geminiano com um jeito desafiador.

- "Assuma logo que estão juntos e pare com esses subterfúgios." Levou um beliscão de Shiryu que apenas observava o capricorniano que continuava absorto em pensamentos.

- "Oras Ikki, não percebeu que o problema não é Saga?" Apontou com um movimento de cabeça o outro Cavaleiro que parecia tão atordoado e olhou sério para Gêmeos.

- "Ele é meu amigo, se o magoar, estará arranjando um inimigo. Não me meti entre Dite e MDM, pois não tinha noção realmente do que ocorria. Eu passei o tempo todo em Rozan com Ikki e não pude acompanhar tudo, mas, sabe que as histórias aqui não ficam ocultas. Se não me falha a impressão, não foi apenas o corpo de Shura que eles feriram." Olhou Saga ainda mais profundamente e continuou.

- "És capaz de entender e de apascentar as dores dele? Você foi o Grande Mestre por um tempo, é responsável pelos Cavaleiros. Cuide dele." Shiryu estava preocupado.

Saga fechou os olhos irritado e por fim falou para quem quisesse ouvir.

- "INFERNO! Não sabem o que eu sinto, ele ainda não me deixa demonstrar. É óbvio que não vou machucá-lo. Quanto ao que o imbecil do Dite disse, eu não sou volúvel do jeito que pensam eu apenas... Não amava tanto assim. Eu não..." - Olhou para Shura com o amor expresso nos olhos azuis – "Eu não sabia que era capaz de amar alguém assim... Agora, se me dão licença, tenho alguém para cuidar." Acenou para todos e se virou, deixando o grupo silencioso. Saga não parecia o mesmo. Seu olhar mudara. Ele estava mesmo... amando.

Shura permanecia parado e alheio. Distraído até. Muitas possibilidades, coisas, passavam por sua mente. O que Afrodite dissera... Lembrava agora, sim, das coisas que costumavam dizer no santuário sobre Saga, seus vários namorados e tudo o mais. Isso o levava a questionar até que ponto Saga falava a verdade sobre o que sentia. Sinceridade, afinal, nunca fora algo muito comum para alguém regido pelo signo de gêmeos mas, de certa forma, Saga lhe parecia diferente do que pensava, anteriormente. Parecia alguém mais confiável, que passava um sentimento de segurança. Diferente da época de Ares, e também do Meikai. E tudo que já havia acontecido. Tinha motivos para não acreditar nele até então, mas também tinha motivos para acreditar.

O jeito que ele o protegera, desde que o encontrara bêbado perto da própria casa. O carinho com que o tratava, a preocupação a entrega dele. Não. Apesar de Saga ser do tipo que podia fingir o que quisesse, quando quisesse, não achava que era o caso. Aquele brilho nos olhos era algo que não podia ser forjado. Um pouco menos inconsciente do que estava ao seu redor, sentiu a presença dele se aproximando e balançou levemente a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos e olhando para ele com uma expressão séria.

Camus observava a tudo e permanecia calado. Estivera com Saga no Meikai, Shura também estivera lá. Ele vira como Saga sofria e não era apenas por Atena. Sua voz era pausada e firme quando apenas segurou firme na mão de Milo para evitar seu ciúme e disse aos demais enquanto olhava o irmão de Kanon ir em direção a Shura.

- "Não subestimem o amor de Saga. Ele esteve no Meikai, eu o vi lá. Ele sofreu loucamente como todos nós, mas tinha mais motivos para isso. Vocês nunca perceberam? Ele ama Shura há muito mais tempo que parece. Creio que o separou de Aiolos justamente por isso. Sempre se escondeu por trás de diversos amantes, mas... Reparem no jeito como ele se aproxima de Shura. Ele o respeita acima de tudo. Não, meus caros amigos. O que estão vendo é um homem que daria sua vida pelo seu amor. Acreditem em mim. Se Saga de Gêmeos já amou alguém, esse alguém está parado à espera dele com olhos inquiridores e, mais do que possa parecer, creio que vão se entender."

Milo ficou com ciúmes mas entendeu Camus.

- "Kamyu... Eu..." Observou o jeito determinado de Saga e o jeito com que ele ia para perto de Shura como se nunca mais fosse sair de lá.

- "Você tem razão Aquário. Quando Shura voltou de seus treinos na Espanha, Saga o recebeu, era o Grande Mestre, era Ares. Shura conversou um tanto com ele. Depois nós soubemos do Satã Imperial e tudo o mais porém..." Pensou um pouco e exclamou para Shion, Dohko, Deba e Mu que estavam perto.

- "Por Atena! O amor dele por Shura é tão antigo assim? Céus... faz... tantos anos. Por Zeus! Quanto esse homem suportou? E quanto a Dite e MDM, temos que dar um jeito. Saga não é homem de deixar barato, creiam-me, hoje foi apenas uma prévia. Prevejo problemas, sérios problemas."

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Terceiro Templo**

Saga: Sabe que te amo não sabe?

_Shura: Você é incrivelmente maluco sabia?_

Saga: E feliz contigo...

_Shura: 'Desvia o olhar e suspira' Sentimental..._

Saga: Anda conversando muito com o Camus...

_Shura: 'Tentando não rir'_

**Shiryuforever94: Bem, espero que estejam gostando. Faltam mais 4 capítulos e vem aí Resgate III - SIM! Acharam que o Arc ia acabar por aqui? hahahahahaha **


	10. Chapter 10

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo X**

**Revelações e Dores**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve

Personagens: Saga e Shura – Cavaleiros de Ouro

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

Dedicatórias:

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Capítulo X**

**Revelações e Dores**

Alheio a toda a conversa de seus companheiros, Saga aproximou-se de Shura, viu que ele estivera mastigando tudo que ouvira.

- "Me deixa te provar que não estou mentindo." - Pegou na mão dele sem medo de os outros verem, não se importava mais – "Me deixa fazer a todos saberem que eu te amo e que tenho algo contigo. Não quero que pensem que apenas és meu passatempo, ou que você não sente nada por mim... Por favor..."

Shura olhou para ele, curioso, sentindo-o pegar sua mão. Ouviu tudo o que ele dissera. Parte de si ainda tinha certa timidez, certa reserva quanto a esse assunto, afeto em público, afeto no geral. Pensou por um momento, e sua única resposta foi apertar de leve a mão dele, com um minúsculo sorriso no rosto.

Saga olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele, olhou em torno. Além dos que já estavam lá, viu Shaka, Aiolos e Aiolia. Praticamente todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Respirou fundo, sentiu o pequeno aperto em sua mão, viu o quase sorriso de Shura e não ia agüentar mais.

- "Eu te amo Shura, demais. Perdoa-me pelo que vou fazer." Simplesmente não esperou, puxou o capricorniano para seus braços e o enlaçou pela cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra subia pelas suas costas até segurar sua nuca, buscou-lhe a boca sem demora e o beijou apaixonado, seu cosmo expandindo de amor, sua respiração ficando forte e seu corpo quase tremendo tal sua emoção. Queria que vissem, que soubessem, que amava... Loucamente...

O defensor da décima casa sabia que praticamente todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam ali. Era possível sentir a presença de cada um, mesmo que não movesse a cabeça para vê-los. Ouviu o que Saga disse e as implicações daquilo ficaram claras um segundo antes de sentir seu corpo sendo puxado contra o dele, uma das mãos prendendo sua cintura e a outra segurando-lhe a nuca. Não demorou para que tivesse seus lábios tomados por ele num beijo apaixonado, terno. Hesitou um tanto, mais por surpresa, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo, ainda meio incerto. Sabia que todos estavam vendo aquilo e de certa forma a situação o intimidava mas, logo deixou aquilo para lá, dando apenas atenção à um estranho sentimento que parecia crescer de pouco em pouco em seu peito.

Aiolos olhou a cena e suspirou. Seu irmão deu-lhe um tapinha amigo nas costas. Camus sorriu de canto e Milo quase bateu palmas. Shion e Dohko apenas olharam um para o outro enigmáticos. Shaka ficou pasmo e foi contido na sua vontade de perguntar algo por Mu. Aldebaran cruzou os braços e olhou para cima. Mais um casal de Cavaleiros. O Santuário devia ter algo na água.

O coração de Saga, que já estava disparado ao chegar perto de Shura ficou ainda mais rápido quando sentiu seu amado corresponder ao beijo, deixando-o percorrer-lhe a boca com sua língua e se unindo mais a ele, numa intimidade deliciosa, estavam de roupas de treino, ainda cheios de poeira, cansados e cheios de dúvidas quanto a MDM e Dite. Tudo parecia ínfimo naquele momento. Terminaram o beijo e não o soltou, ficando abraçado a ele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos escuros como a noite e com o queixo num de seus ombros, num abraço terno. Estava começando a escurecer, o sol indo ao poente e uma brisa suave os envolveu. Gêmeos por fim falou algo.

- "Estou muito feliz. Acho que agora todos sabem ou saberão. Eu quero que saibam. Não que você é meu namorado, não que você está comigo, quero que saibam que eu sou seu porque é verdade." Suspirou um tanto e se desenroscou do outro, dando-lhe a mão e entrelaçando os dedos, afastando com a outra mão uma mecha de cabelo escuro que o vento fizera encobrir os olhos verdes.

- "Vamos para casa. Eu vou dormir com você em Capricórnio. No quarto de hóspedes, conforme combinamos, ainda mais depois de hoje. Não quero surpresas vindas de Dite e MDM." Olhou para os outros e deu um breve aceno, uma serenidade imensa em sua alma. O sorriso tão bonito quanto o amor que levava no peito.

Shura suspirou ao separarem os lábios. Era bom beijar aquele homem. Era doce e terno, era forte e sensual. Era um monte de coisas boas. Saga não o soltou. Sentiu a suave carícia em seus cabelos, o queixo dele apoiado em seu ombro, ambos ainda abraçados. Ouviu as palavras dele, sentindo-se realmente feliz por elas. Não disse nada, embora quisesse, não tinha certeza se saberia dizer o que queria. Saga afastou-se então dele, dando-lhe a mão. O vento soprava e, quando os dedos dele entrelaçaram-se aos seus, não conseguiu evitar que um levíssimo rubor se instalasse em seu rosto. Olhou finalmente nos olhos azuis quando o sentiu passando a mão em seu rosto, tirando uma parte do cabelo que lhe encobrira os olhos. Ouviu o que ele disse e concordou com a cabeça, olhando brevemente para os outros e sorriu de leve. Fazia algum tempo que não os via, considerando que havia passado os últimos dias trancado em sua casa, no seu quarto. Mas não era hora de pensar naquilo. Foi calmamente andando com Saga, achando ao mesmo tempo bonita e estranha a expressão de calma da face dele.

Subiram as escadas em paz, Saga checava casa a casa, nem perguntava pelo seu guardião, simplesmente as invadia com seu cosmo e checava, temia uma emboscada ou um ataque, MDM era capaz de tudo. Não notou problemas em lugar algum. De toda maneira ia à frente de Shura, ligeiramente apenas e vez por outra segurava a mão dele com força, quando pressentia algo estranho. Chegaram a Capricórnio e já ia anoitecendo. Servos se dirigiram ao dono da casa indagando sobre jantar e outras coisas e Saga, sem nenhuma vergonha, deu-lhe um selinho afetuoso e subiu para seu quarto, ia tomar banho e se arrumar.

Shura deu um pequeno sorriso quando ele subiu pelas escadas e se virou para os servos, que o olhavam surpreso. Chamou-os até a cozinha e explicou como queria o jantar, uma mistura de comida grega e espanhola, com um vinho bastante suave que tinha na adega. Podia ver que os servos e servas estavam estranhando seu jeito, afinal, nunca fora de planejar coisas desse estilo. Apenas jantares básicos, para ele mesmo, e nada mais.

Alicia, uma das servas mais antigas, ainda que uma moça, que havia cumprimentado-os anteriormente, naquele dia, se adiantou aos outros, dando alguns passos para frente. A expressão dela era tímida, gentil e um tanto preocupada.

- "M-mestre Shura... Desculpe-me a intromissão, mas...

Ao ver a garota olhando-o com aqueles grandes olhos dourados, como a pedir permissão a falar, concordou com a cabeça, queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

- "Mestre... O senhor... O senhor gosta desse homem? Como do mestre Afrodite?"

Shura estranhou que a serva, sempre tão tímida, perguntasse coisas tão pessoais assim. Mas via que ela não tinha nenhum outro interesse que não simples preocupação. Balançou a cabeça numa negativa e disse:

- "Não, não gosto dele como do cavaleiro de Peixes, Alicia. É... Hum... Diferente..." Não mentia. Sentia por Saga algo bem diferente do que sentira por Afrodite.

A garota deu um sorriso tímido e disse que dali em diante iriam cuidar do jantar. O dono da casa agradeceu a ela e subiu as escadas, indo até seu quarto, tinha de tomar um banho e se livrar daquela poeira.

Enquanto isso, no outro quarto, um hóspede muito especial tirava suas roupas sujas e as dobrava, não era porque estavam cobertas de poeira e um pouco de sangue, dos pequenos ferimentos do treinamento que ia jogá-las a esmo. Deixou-as num cesto de roupas sujas no banheiro. Embora pudessem pensar que ele era bagunceiro e desorganizado, não era verdade. Sua casa era prova disso. Limpa, clara e cuidada. Entrou no banho e pensou em Shura. A última vez que tomaram banho fora prenúncio de amor puro. Uma nesga de excitação subiu por sua coluna e suspirou. Teria que esperar. Ia dar tempo a ele. A noite que tinham tido fora maravilhosa, mas não era por isso que o outro se veria obrigado a se deitar com ele todas as noites. Lavou os longos cabelos e se ocupou em pensar sobre MDM e Dite, um assunto totalmente broxante.

No andar de baixo, Trisha ouvira tudo que seu Mestre dissera e olhou para Alicia com uma imensa interrogação na testa.

- "Alícia, que houve? Reparou no jeito de nosso Mestre? Ele está... Calmo! Não está soturno e sofrido como antes. E, pediu um jantar tão..." - Revirou os olhos de jeito meigo – "Tão romântico... Será que o Senhor Mestre de Gêmeos é namorado dele? Ele é tão lindo, tão alto, tão forte. Tão diferente do Senhor Afrodite que sempre nos tratou tão estranhamente e que só vinha aqui sozinho por um tempo, lembra? Depois que passou a vir com o Senhor MDM a sombra se instalou nos olhos de nosso Mestre e só agora parece estar saindo."

Alicia balançou a cabeça, concordando, e resolveu falar o que achava daquilo tudo.

- "Mestre Shura sempre foi orgulhoso, confiante, mas depois que o Cavaleiro da décima segunda casa passou a 'andar' com ele, ele mudou tanto. Nosso Senhor não nota, mas nós percebemos o que acontecia com ele. Lembra? Antes do Senhor Saga vir buscá-lo, no outro dia? Não lembro direito qual foi à última vez que mestre Shura tinha saído do quarto. Espero mesmo que tenha deixado para trás o que parecia sentir pelo senhor Afrodite, admito que ele seja lindo mas, beleza nem sempre é indício de uma bela pessoa."

Um Cavaleiro Sagrado estacou quase sem respirar perto de onde as servas conversavam. Saga estava atônito. Ouvira tudo. Ele fazia alguma idéia dos fatos, mas... Até mesmo as servas sabiam de tudo? Havia vestido uma das roupas que trouxera, uma calça social de sarja branca como neve e uma camisa pólo verde escura. Descobriu-se gostando de verde ultimamente. Continuou oculto, queria saber mais.

Trisha concordou com a outra e mordeu os lábios com força. Lembrava mais do que gostaria e não gostava de tais lembranças.

- "E... você lembra? Os gritos, nosso amo brigava tanto com eles. E no dia seguinte passava horas trancado, bebendo tanto, fumando mais de um maço de cigarros por dia. Ele emagreceu, ficou apático, nem mais me lembro como era o som das risadas dele. Ele nunca foi de rir muito mas também não parecia com aquele morto vivo que estava aqui. Espero que Senhor Saga não seja do mesmo tipo." Olhou para a sua companheira de trabalho e pensou um instante.

- "Alícia, será que dormem juntos? Um dos servos de gêmeos os ouviu ontem no quarto e pareciam... Bem... Você sabe... Eu ia achar ótimo... Não tenho nada contra Mestre Shura namorar outro homem, o que não gosto é do que por vezes ouvia aqui... os xingamentos daquele homem tão soturno, o tal canceriano. Lembra do dia que ele amarrou mestre Shura e nós o encontramos cheio de machucados, sem conseguir falar, totalmente bêbado e cheio de hematomas? Foi um dos piores dias da minha vida."

- "Lembro sim. Ele nem mesmo reagia quando o encontramos naquele dia. Os olhos dele estavam quase cinza. Não acho que o Senhor Saga seja como eles. A presença dele parece diferente, e mestre Shura até sorriu." Fechou os olhos com força, tentando esconder a tristeza que sentia, falava baixo, não costumavam comentar muito aquilo, sobre o que acontecia na casa mas, sabiam de tudo.

Escondido numa pilastra da casa de capricórnio, Saga não conseguiu impedir lágrimas dolorosas de descerem por seu rosto. Era pior, muito pior que pensara. Sabia que Dite e MDM podiam ser meio excêntricos no sexo, mas aquilo? Deixar um companheiro, um seu igual, uma pessoa maravilhosa como Shura ser jogado ao patamar de um objeto sexual, um escravo para prazeres nem sempre mútuos? Não era honrado, não era coisa de homem. Era coisa de animais irracionais que não sabiam o que era o verdadeiro inferno. Eles estiveram no Meikai. Será que nada tinham aprendido sobre compaixão, lealdade e amizade? Continuou ali por momentos ainda, ouvindo sons no andar de cima que o deixavam saber que logo Shura estaria ali e não queria que o visse naquele estado mas, o que faria? Não queria que as servas o vissem e não queria não escutar a conversa. Ficou um tanto mais atento. O que ouviu fez seu coração contorcer-se de dor.

- "E tem mais Alícia, lembra... Do sangue? Foi a imagem mais horrível que já tive de Mestre Shura. Aquele dia, antes que Senhor Saga o tivesse vindo buscar foi o mais tenebroso que já tivemos aqui. Nós tivemos que dar banho nele, nós tivemos que limpar suas feridas e o ouvimos chorar tão alto que me senti quase na obrigação de ir pedir ajuda a Senhor Shion. E depois nosso mestre apenas pegou uma garrafa de bebida e a tomou, fumando sem parar. E que podíamos fazer? Encarar Senhor Afrodite e seu amante? Os outros não fazem idéia do que aqueles dois cavaleiros são capazes. Eles, oras, você sabe o que eles fizeram. Lembra-se? Quando mestre Shura se negou a deitar com eles. Eles o forçaram." - Sentiu lágrimas vindo aos olhos e logo soluçava um tanto - "Tão forte nosso amo, tão bonito e tão... Ah, não quero mais pensar nisso mas, te juro que se vir nosso amo de novo naquele estado eu mesma saio gritando pelo santuário que ele precisa de ajuda. Vamos arrumar tudo antes que percamos a hora."

- "Ah, Trisha." - As lágrimas caíam silenciosas pelo rosto - "Mestre Shura. Até hoje não entendo por que ele não pediu ajuda. Tudo bem que ele dizia amar aquele... Aquele... Oras, o amor não pode ser algo tão ruim. Não deve ser." Ouviu o que a outra dissera e concordou com a cabeça, fungando e esfregando os olhos.

- "Sim, vamos."

**&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&**

**Terceiro Templo**

Shura: Você escutou mais do que devia.

_Saga: Foi melhor assim_

Shura: Não gosto dessa conversa...

_Saga: Não me importa o passado. Estamos juntos agora e eu te amo._

Shura+um tanto pensativo+ Você é mesmo especial...


	11. Chapter 11

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo XI**

**Sem Máscaras**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve

Personagens: Saga e Shura – Cavaleiros de Ouro

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

Dedicatórias:

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**CAPITULO XI**

**Sem Máscaras**

Shura terminou de tomar banho e colocou uma calça de algodão, de corte reto, preta. E uma camisa de botões, bege. Desceu as escadas devagar, procurando por Saga com o olhar.

Gêmeos ainda tentava se recuperar. Quando viu as servas irem buscar as coisas para arrumar a mesa, deixou-se cair sentado encostado na pilastra e chorou. Tentou não soluçar e logo sentiu o cosmo de seu amado, teria que fingir. Se Shura não lhe contara, não devia saber. Ergueu-se, secou as lágrimas e respirou fundo. Já estava escuro e havia luzes de tochas e outras elétricas, mas, apenas chamas de velas e candelabros elegantemente postados naquela casa iluminavam o lugar. Ele acharia muito romântico se não fosse pelo que tinha ouvido. Elevou seu cosmo chamando Shura e o aguardou um tanto na sombra, não queria que o outro visse seu rosto marcado de lágrimas, ainda não.

O espanhol sentiu o cosmo do outro o chamando e foi devagar em direção a ele. Notou algo estranho e perguntou.

- "Tudo bem Saga?" Ora, o geminiano estava escondido nas sombras, não tinha o habitual sorriso, nem ao menos um olhar divertido. Mas nem podia enxergá-lo direito com aquela iluminação. Sentiu uma movimentação por perto e se virou para a direita, uma serva vinha por ali e avisou que o jantar tinha sido servido.

Com medo de encarar Shura e transparecer pena, não queria isso, Saga deixou o cabelo cair no seu rosto, estendeu a mão para ele e murmurou um tanto contido que não era nada, apenas cansaço devido a todos os problemas e emoções do dia. Logo estavam perto da mesa. Olhou-a e abriu um pequenino sorriso, verificando o vinho suave que fora colocado ali, um maravilhoso Chateau Porto Carras.

Havia Xoriátika (tomates, pepinos, finas fatias de cebola, azeitonas, pimentão verde e uma fatia de um forte queijo de cabra, o feta, temperada com orégano) stifado, cozido de carne ou polvo, com ervas, tomate, cebolinhas, azeite, vinagre e suave sabor de canela, cordeiro com açafrão, mussaká, uma espécie de lasanha com berinjela e pasticcio, com macarrão, carne e molho bechamel.

- "Comida grega! Não precisava ter se preocupado. Boa escolha de bebidas. Creio que teremos um agradabilíssimo jantar, senta do meu lado ou em frente a mim." - Chegou bem perto e falou no ouvido dele - "Se sentar do meu lado posso ficar te acariciando por baixo da mesa." - De repente sentiu uma necessidade incrível de tocar seu namorado com carinho, de fazer com que visse que podia ser muito amado.

Shura ficou um tanto inquieto mas resolveu acreditar no que ele dissera e pegou a mão dele, indo devagar para a sala de jantar. Viu que ele gostou do que havia mandado preparar. Ao ouvir o que ele sussurrou em seu ouvido corou um pouco, olhando-o. Estranhou a mudança de comportamento. Saga era de gêmeos afinal de contas. Suspirou e sentou antes dele na mesa, deixando que ele escolhesse onde queria sentar.

O grego tentava se controlar o melhor que podia, uma vontade imensa de subir até Peixes e destruir tudo. Tinha que manter seu foco em Shura e em fazê-lo relaxar e sorrir. Sentou-se do lado dele e entrelaçou os dedos por debaixo da mesa por instantes, os olhos ainda ocultos pelo cabelo que deixara caindo sobre o rosto de propósito, sabia que seus olhos estavam meio vermelhos ainda pelo choro de antes. Esperou que os servos os deixassem sozinhos. Quando tudo se aquietou, serviu-se de um pouco de vinho e colocou meia taça para si e para Shura, levantou o copo e propôs um brinde.

- "Ao seu sorriso, que ele volte a iluminar a casa de capricórnio e que ilumine minha vida também." Não conseguiu sorrir como gostaria e temeu soluçar. Segurou-se a tempo. Moveu um pouco a cabeça e a franja se desfez, mirou os orbes esverdeados com todo o amor que tinha.

- "Saga... O que houve? Por que está assim?" Analisando o rosto tão perto do seu, Shura dera um pequeno sorriso quando ouvira o que ele dissera ao erguer a taça. Isso logo se desfez quando viu a expressão dele, visível agora que a franja se repartira ao movimento de cabeça.

- "Se eu pudesse, faria o tempo retroceder e o impediria de sofrer." A voz era baixa e triste.

- "O que houve? Diga-me de uma vez." Ouvira a frase, aquela voz tão forte parecia tão frágil no momento. Tocou o rosto do outro com uma mão.

- "Eu sei. Sei o que houve, sei o que lhe fizeram na noite anterior àquela em que vim aqui te buscar e isso... Dói... Lacera meu peito como se o tivessem feito a mim... Desculpe-me... Não consigo... Não quero estragar nosso jantar. Estou bem, tudo vai ficar bem." Fechou os olhos. Não conseguiu mais se conter e soluçou.

Preocupou-se quando ouviu os soluços doloridos e quando ouviu o que ele disse, baixou os olhos. Como? Como ele sabia? Não importava, mas ele sabia. Mordeu os lábios num gesto nervoso e ouviu o que ele disse a seguir. Que não queria estragar o jantar. Suspirou, tentando controlar as emoções e sentiu um leve selinho. Sua mente voava. Agora que o outro tinha certeza de tudo que houvera, ou parecia ter, será que ainda sentiria o mesmo por ele?

- "Vamos jantar meu bem, depois iremos um pouco para a varanda, adoraria ver o luar em sua companhia. Você tem uma bela casa, pode desfrutar dela um pouco."

Shura concordou com a cabeça, sua mente não parava um instante sequer. Lembranças. Afastou-as com um suspiro e levou uma das mãos até um dos ombros dele, apertando de leve, numa carícia calma. Murmurou que tudo já tinha passado, sabia que não era verdade e tentou sorrir, olhando os orbes azuis.

- "Eu queria ter podido impedir. Faz tanto tempo, tanto tempo amor, que eu sinto algo por você, tão profundo e tão bonito. Eu o via com Afrodite e pensava que você era feliz. Eu pensava que apenas ia atrapalhar, só queria te ver feliz, só queria... queria..." Não adiantava, a dor que sentia pelo outro era muito grande e logo soluços angustiados o fizeram abraçar Shura e o apertar como se fosse protegê-lo de qualquer coisa com aquele abraço.

- "Espanhol, te amo tanto, tanto, tanto... Acredita em mim, por favor."

Shura correspondeu ao abraço, ouvindo o que ele dizia, acariciou os cabelos longos, a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. Estava um pouco nervoso e emocionado pelo jeito dele se importar consigo. Afastou-se um pouco e procurou os lábios macios, um beijo terno, não costumava ser assim tão sentimental, devia ser o pouco vinho que bebera. Deu um sorriso um tanto sem graça e murmurou nos ouvidos do outro.

- "Eu acredito Saga, verdade. Vamos jantar. Depois podemos fazer o que você sugeriu antes e ir para a varanda." Tentava parecer sério, centrado e controlado. Não estava sendo uma missão simples. Não queria que Saga pensasse que era um pobre coitado embora por vezes se sentisse exatamente assim.

- "Desculpe, arroubos são característica de geminianos como bem sabe. Sim, vamos jantar e brindar novamente." Controlou-se um tanto, pegou as duas taças de cristal e serviu meia taça a cada um novamente, sorrindo um pouco.

- "Vamos brindar Shura? A você. Por que é tão importante para mim, para o Santuário, para a Deusa, eu me importo com você."

- "Também me importo com você" E completou em pensamento que bem mais do que pensava que pudesse.

Passaram o restante da refeição trocando olhares e conversando um pouco sobre seus gostos e descobriram que apreciavam o luar, os dias de chuva, o silêncio da noite e bons livros.

Saga lia muito, entendia e falava fluentemente grego e inglês, um tanto de francês e apreciava música clássica. Uma surpresa para Shura, que pensava que o outro fosse menos culto, mais espalhafatoso em seus gostos, talvez menos calmo. Descobriram pontos em comum, gostos parecidos, idéias convergentes.

Capricórnio contou um pouco dos costumes espanhóis, falou de touradas, da culinária. Citou esportes que gostava, comentou dos filmes que adorava assistir, falou de xadrez que sabia jogar bem, de suas músicas preferidas e descobriu-se muito interessado quanto à opinião do outro sobre tantas coisas. Os livros que ambos já tinham lido, astrologia, astronomia, técnicas de luta. Discutiram até mesmo sobre economia e política. Estava deliciosamente satisfeito ao perceber que o outro era tão interessante, tão culto, tão cheio de bons sentimentos e... - Pegou-se admirando cada linha dos traços perfeitos e suspirando - Tão bonito quanto um homem poderia ser.

- "Excelente comida. Não sabia que conhecia culinária grega se bem que, de grego até que você parece entender bastante." Sorriu abertamente, não resistia mexer com Shura e seu jeitão calado.

- "Hum... Esqueceu que estamos no santuário quase nossa vida inteira? É meio que normal que eu conheça comida grega."

- "Alguns pratos gregos acho que só conheceu faz pouco tempo..." Gêmeos bebericou o vinho e terminaram a refeição. Levantou-se da mesa e estendeu a mão para o outro, sentia-se muito bem com ele e o convidou para irem até a varanda.

Shura corou levemente ao ouvir aquela gracinha do outro. Achara o jantar muito agradável. Bem mais do que pensara que pudesse ser e suspirou um pouco, levantou-se e foi com Saga até a varanda da casa, um belo céu de estrelas brilhantes e uma noite sem nuvens com a lua em tons de prata e branco fornecendo uma bela luz natural.

- "A lua está muito bonita não é Shura? Talvez eu uive para ela..."

Shura levantou uma sobrancelha pensando se ouvira direito.

- "Uivar? Olha, se você fizesse isso com certeza alguém iria reclamar. Já é tarde afinal." Sentou-se numa das cadeiras da varanda e sorriu divertido com as idéias loucas do outro. Lembrou-se de que não sorria tanto num dia fazia bastante tempo.

- "Eles que venham reclamar de mim." Sorriu também e sentou ao lado do seu anfitrião, olhando a vista do Santuário. Era bonito e parecia tão calmo. Por instinto, vistoriou a casa de Shura inteira com seu cosmo, concentrando-se nos arredores e verificando se alguém estava por perto. Reconheceu os cosmos dos servos retirando a louça do jantar e suspirou percebendo que estava tudo calmo. Quebrou o silêncio.

- "Amanhã podemos treinar cedo se estiver disposto, podemos nadar também, na cachoeira por aqui perto, vamos ainda comprar algumas coisas para minha casa." Queria providenciar tudo novo para Shura. Sentia-se um apaixonado adolescente montando uma casa para ir morar com o namorado, embora não tivessem nada tão oficial assim. Mas tinham se beijado no treino não tinham? Todos estavam sabendo deles. Ou quase todos. Uma leve brisa chegava ao local, estava tudo numa aparente paz.

- "Hum... Parece uma idéia agradável. Comprar?" Ficou imaginando o que o outro pretendia dizer com aquilo afinal, não se importaria de sair com ele, fosse a que lugar fosse. Gostava da companhia dele. Saga acenou que sim e ele apenas concordou.

- "Amor, preciso ir falar com Atena e dizer a ela que estamos juntos. Ela tem que saber por que, bem, você sabe que quando ela designa missões para os cavaleiros, também pensa nos que tem... Família, por assim dizer." Estava preocupado com isso, teria uma missão em breve e nada falara a Shura. Franziu o rosto e mordeu os lábios, teria que contar alguma hora, aquela pareceu boa.

O geminiano ficara quieto por algum tempo e depois continuara a falar. Não teve tempo de responder e notou o estranho tom da voz do outro.

- "Preciso te contar algo." Temia que Capricórnio pensasse besteira pelo seu tom mas, sentia que tinha que prepará-lo.

- "O que foi?" Franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando-o.

- "Eu tenho uma missão. Em dois ou três dias. Vou para a África do Sul." Fechou os olhos e procurou as mãos de Shura, pegando-as nas suas.

- "Tudo bem. Boa sorte." Disfarçou algum temor. Olhou para baixo, apertando as mãos dele levemente. Suspirou e voltou os olhos para ele, era besteira sua se preocupar, Saga era um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos. Mesmo assim... Não conseguia evitar se preocupar um pouco. Um pouco? Desde quando enganava a si mesmo daquela maneira?

- "Não é comigo que estou preocupado, vai ficar bem?" Olhou para o rosto bonito de Shura que concordou com a cabeça.

- "De qualquer modo, eu vou falar com Aiolos amanhã." Faria mesmo isso, não se importava em pedir justamente ao homem de quem tinha enormes ciúmes que olhasse por Shura.

- "Com Aiolos? Por quê?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha, sabia que Saga não se dava exatamente bem com o sagitariano.

- "Ele mora aqui do lado e certamente é leal e decente. Ele poderá olhar por você na minha ausência." - Levantou-se e olhou para a lua, em pé na balaustrada – "E, também... Se algo me acontecer, será um bom amigo para você. Ou algo mais... Não quero que vire um solitário. A vida ainda tem muitas alegrias para lhe dar. Apenas... Por favor..." - Suspirou fundo com a idéia que lhe ocorrera naquela hora e virou-se novamente para Shura – "Não volte para o Afrodite, ele vai magoar você demais."

- "O que diabos você está pensando? Em primeiro lugar, não vai acontecer nada com você. Sério Saga, você não era tão pessimista assim." Surpreendeu-se com as palavras dele, estranhando aquele comportamento, ficando um pouco inquieto.

- "É uma mina... De diamantes... Não seria problema se não estivessem escavando muito perto de um depósito de lixo nuclear. Estão perto demais de causarem um grave acidente e colocarem em perigo o planeta inteiro. Como sabe, lixo nuclear não pode ser dispensado em qualquer lugar. O importante não é bem isso." - Um longo suspiro fez Shura prestar ainda mais atenção - "São mil metros abaixo da terra. Acho que sabe porque tenho restrições quanto a isso." - Olhou fixamente para Shura – "Estou com medo."

Capricórnio mordeu o lábio inferior, meio nervoso e o abraçou. Entendia o que ele sentia. Depois do meikai, lugares como aquele, abafados, aparentemente sem escapatória, eram um tanto aterrorizantes, ruins. Continuou olhando para os olhos dele, tentando passar um tanto de confiança.

- "Vai ficar tudo bem Saga. Você sabe disso."

- "Você entende. Você e Camus talvez sejam os únicos que entendam." Pensou que talvez MDM e Dite também soubessem, mas não estava com vontade de citar os dois. – "Estou cansado. Vamos dormir?"

- "Sim, vamos." Suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, estendendo a mão para ele, precisavam descansar. O dia havia sido um tanto 'agitado'.

Entraram na casa e subiram as escadas de mãos dadas. Ao chegarem em cima, soltaram as mãos. Saga dirigiu-se a seu quarto. Não era bem sozinho que queria passar a noite, não depois de tudo e de terem se beijado na Arena mas, não podia simplesmente impor sua presença na cama ao outro. Olhou-o ternamente.

- "Bem, acho que é um até amanhã. Durma bem, meu amor." Chegou perto e deu-lhe um selinho, suspirando.

- "Hum... Até." Deu um pequeno sorriso, virou-se, entrando em seu quarto. Suspirou. Por algum motivo sentia-se inquieto e não era apenas pela missão de Saga. Balançou a cabeça e foi até o armário, pegando um pijama leve, estava quente, um short de algodão, vermelho escuro. Deitou-se na cama, tentando dormir. Um minuto, dois, um monte... Não sabia direito dizer exatamente quanto fora, mas simplesmente não conseguia pregar os olhos. Suspiros... Isso estava ficando freqüente. Levantou-se. Sentia vontade de ver Saga, mesmo sem saber o que dizer. Mas, e se ele estivesse dormindo? Não queria incomodar. Suspirou novamente e andou devagar até a porta, abrindo-a e olhando para o lado, pensando se iria em frente.

Saga entrou no seu quarto. Também suspirava. Trocou de roupa. Colocou um short preto de seda e nada mais, o calor estava muito grande. Sentia-o ainda mais porque queria ver Shura. Haviam conversado bastante aquele dia, achara-o ainda mais maravilhoso que antes. Deitou-se na cama macia e lembrou dos beijos que haviam trocado, viu cada sorriso e cada olhar, lembrou do calor dos abraços e, para piorar, lembrou da noite anterior. Fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixo, sentindo o coração bater loucamente. Tentou dormir por alguns minutos, seu corpo estava cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo sua mente disparava pensando se o outro já dormira, se estava vestido, como estava. Levantou de um pulo e foi até a porta. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, o que faria depois? Ah, pra que pensar... Abriu-a e deu de cara com... Shura...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nota das autoras:

- Para saber mais sobre vinhos gregos, consulte o endereço a seguir: wwwpontoportocarraswinespontogr/eng/pcw8pontohtm

- Para saber mais sobre culinária grega e ver fotos dos pratos citados, consulte: wwwpontoguiagreciapontohpg.

Os diamantes se formam nas profundezas da terra, como eles chegam à superfície?

Vulcões - é a resposta. Quando os vulcões entram em erupção, os diamantes são lançados para cima na lava ou permanecem na cratera, na parte central do vulcão. Por isso, o melhor lugar para encontrar diamantes é no centro de um vulcão extinto, em um tipo de rocha chamado kimberlito. O nome Kimberlito vem da cidade de Kimberley, na África do Sul, de onde foram extraídos diamantes pela primeira vez nos anos 1870 e ainda hoje são produzidos alguns dos maiores diamantes do mundo.

A chaminé de kimberlito na mina de diamantes de Kimberley na África do Sul é cavada a profundidades de mais de 1.000 m (3.500 pés) abaixo da superfície. (Fonte: Wikipédia)


	12. Chapter 12

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo XII**

**Desejo**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve

Personagens: Saga e Shura – Cavaleiros de Ouro

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada.

Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

Dedicatórias:

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**CAPITULO XII**

**Desejo**

- "Saga?" Por algum motivo, ficou muito corado quando viu a porta se abrir e o geminiano ali, olhando-o, vestido apenas com um short preto. Admitiu para si mesmo que a imagem fazia com que tivesse outras idéias, mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia se mover. Olhou para os olhos azuis e inconscientemente foi se aproximando dele, observando-o meio em dúvida.

- "Eu..." Os olhares se cruzaram, ele ficou abismado em reparar, novamente, como o outro podia ser tão bonito. Como que puxado por forças maiores que as suas, foi indo em direção dele, a respiração foi aumentando de ritmo, por fim se encontraram no meio do corredor. Não tinha palavras. Não sabia o que queria na realidade, ou sabia... Nada disse, ficou preso no olhar do outro e tomou uma decisão. Se Shura quisesse, que o impedisse, agarrou-o sem demora e o empurrou contra a parede, tomou-lhe os lábios com toda a fome de seu peito e se esfregou nele, o calor se espalhando pelas suas costas, coxas, braços e mente. Arfou de desejo puro. Amava-o.

It's taken much too long to get it right

Já levou muito tempo para ficar tudo bem

Would it be so wrong to maybe find someone

Seria tão errado talvez achar alguém,

A miracle

Um milagre?

Shura suspirou, sentindo suas costas baterem contra a parede, seu corpo ser colado ao do outro, seus lábios sendo exigidos num beijo apaixonado. Por um segundo hesitou, mas logo vendo que era besteira de sua parte, se entregou ao beijo, correspondendo-o e puxando Saga para mais perto, sem se preocupar no que aquilo resultaria. Apenas... Queria-o próximo a si.

Gêmeos explorou a boca de seu amado com volúpia, enroscou sua língua na dele e sugou seus lábios, tomou posse de todos os recantos enquanto passeava pelos contornos do peito desnudo, desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo dele, apertou-o, arranhou um pouco cada mamilo, colou os quadris e sentiu um choque com a proximidade tão grande. Sua ereção não demorou a manifestar-se enquanto os carinhos prosseguiam. Partiu o beijo e atacou o pescoço, fazendo Shura inclinar-se, dando-lhe espaço para explorar seus caminhos. Lambeu o pomo de adão e passou ao outro lado, deslizou os dentes pelos ombros e logo fez o caminho de volta. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Shura em ambas as mãos, colou totalmente o corpo no dele e o beijou novamente, os olhos fechados e a boca molhada de paixão.

And all you really need

E tudo o que você realmente necessita

Is everything you could never be

É tudo o que você nunca poderá ser

And so you'd give it all

E então você desiste disso tudo

For a miracle

Por um milagre

Capricórnio ia perdendo o controle devagar. Sentiu as carícias, suspirou quando o outro largou seu lábios, descendo por seu pescoço e ombros. Sentia todo o corpo dele contra si, e, pelo menos por enquanto, nenhuma lembrança ruim viera incomodá-lo. Murmurou algumas palavras que nem mesmo ele entendeu, partindo o outro beijo que ele lhe dera. Olhou-o, ofegante e apenas puxou-o devagar pela mão, em direção a seu quarto. Não queria pensar, não... Queria apenas sentir, deixar os sentimentos que tinha crescerem e decidiu que não queria se afastar do geminiano.

Is there a trace inside her face

Existe um traço no rosto dela

Of a lonely miracle?

De um milagre solitário?

And so you wait and lie awake

E então você espera e fica acordado

For a lonely miracle

Por um milagre solitário.

O mais velho ofegava, nem sabia do que o outro falava. Sentiu-o levando-o para seu quarto e ficou um tanto nervoso. Queria-o demais, mas não queria forçá-lo. Ora, ao inferno com aquilo, seu amor o levava para o aconchego de seus braços, era quanto bastava. Entraram e ele viu que era um bonito quarto em tons de verde e que pareciam com Shura todos os móveis, fortes, resistentes e confiáveis. Olhou-o numa interrogação e por fim disse, entre arfares.

- "Te quero."

You never really know

Você realmente nunca sabe

What it is not until it goes

O que é, não até que vá embora

And if it comes again

E se retornar

It's a miracle

É um milagre

Ao ouvir o que Saga dizia, jogou longe qualquer dúvida que ainda tivesse, novamente puxando-o para perto. Deu um pequeno sorriso, que tinha um pouco de malícia e acenou com a cabeça, levemente corado.

- "Meu amor..." Foi tudo que o defensor da terceira casa disse para o seu objeto de paixão. Enlaçou-lhe o corpo e se uniu a ele num beijo mais calmo. Acarinhou-o o quanto pôde, lentamente, explorando devagar as curvas do queixo, das faces. Os lábios foram lambidos lentamente, provou-lhe os ombros novamente, mãos firmes acariciaram o peito desnudo, massageou cada mamilo com cuidado, deslizou as mãos pela lateral do corpo dele, deslizou pelos braços e por fim entrelaçou os dedos das mãos de ambos, beijando novamente a boca de seu amor com todo o infinito carinho que pudesse ter. Partiu o beijo e abraçou-o, tentando esconder sua ereção mais que evidente e disse roucamente.

- "Meu bem, me guie. Apenas me diga onde parar, se for para parar." Foi empurrando-o delicadamente para a cama, beijando-o e falando palavras carinhosas.

But what you miss is love

Mas o que você não tem é amor

In everything below and up above

E tudo abaixo e acima

And could she bring it all

E ela poderia trazer isso tudo

A miracle?

Um milagre?

Shura ia relaxando, as mãos do outro acariciando-lhe o corpo, com calma, fazia com que se sentisse em segurança. Seus orbes verdes estavam entreabertos, as mãos ora paradas, ora devagar correndo pelas costas do geminiano. As mãos de Saga... Corriam por seu corpo devagar, e quando os dedos dele se entrelaçaram aos seus, deu um pequeno sorriso, correspondendo ao terno beijo. Sentiu o abraço então, ouvindo o que aquele homem tão gentil dizia enquanto era calmamente empurrado para trás. As palavras dele o distraíam, mas quando sentiu as pernas batendo contra a cama, lhe vieram à mente as cenas que haviam ocorrido ali há não muito tempo, e seu corpo travou.

- "E-eu.. Saga... Eles.. Aqui.. E... Não posso..." Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

Is there a trace inside her face

Existe um traço no rosto dela

Of a lonely miracle?

De um milagre solitário?

And so you wait and lie awake

E então você espera e fica acordado

For a lonely miracle

Por um milagre solitário.

Entendeu tudo sem precisar de maiores explicações. Parou tudo que fazia e olhou em torno. Podiam ir até o quarto de hóspedes, mas... Talvez pudesse improvisar. Havia um grande e felpudo tapete que parecia muito confortável.

- "Eu entendo meu querido. Não se preocupe." Desceu as mãos pelas costas dele e espalmou suas nádegas, erguendo-o para seu colo e fazendo-o passar as pernas por sua cintura, sentiu a ereção dele roçar em seu baixo ventre e gemeu soltando ar pela boca. – "Tenho uma idéia." - Caminhou com Shura no colo pelo quarto e sentou-se com ele sobre si no tapete.

Capricórnio mordeu o lábio nervoso, e ouviu o que ele disse. Logo sentiu as mãos dele descendo por suas costas, parando em suas nádegas e erguendo-o do chão. Passou instintivamente as pernas pela cintura dele, querendo se segurar e olhando-o curioso, sentindo todo seu corpo preso ao dele. Ouviu o que ele disse enquanto caminhava pelo quarto. Quando ele se sentou, o atrito entre os corpos aumentou e gemeu baixinho.

All you wanted was a (miracle)

Tudo o que você queria era

All you needed was a miracle

Tudo o que você precisava era um milagre

A miracle

Um milagre

And all you wanted was a

Tudo o que você queria era

All you needed was a miracle

Tudo o que você precisava era um milagre

A miracle

Um milagre

- "Cabrito, vamos ficar aqui, nos acariciando, pois quero estar contigo novamente, esqueça tudo. Sou eu quem está aqui. Não haverá memórias ruins novamente, não se eu puder impedir. Vem pra mim." Abraçou-o com força e procurou novamente a boca morna. Gemeu um tanto ao sentir todo o calor de Shura com o corpo colado no seu e foi-se deitando de costas no tapete, trazendo Shura consigo, não queria ficar longe dele.

O mais jovem respirou fundo, os olhos fixos aos de Saga, querendo acreditar totalmente no que ele lhe dizia e não reclamou quando seu corpo foi apertado contra o dele, sentindo a boca dele mais uma vez junto a sua, num beijo a que correspondeu calmamente, sentindo enquanto isso o corpo dele indo para trás, e acabou deitado sobre ele, o beijo ainda continuando. Suspirou por entre ele, acariciando os cabelos longos e prendendo uma mecha com a mão.

Its taken much too long to get it right

Já levou muito tempo para ficar tudo bem

Would it be so wrong to maybe find someone

Seria tão errado talvez achar alguém,

A miracle

Um milagre?

Saga percorreu o corpo firme com as mãos, desceu uma sobre o tecido do short do outro e começou a puxar para baixo, queria o corpo de seu amado completamente nu para tocá-lo inteiro. Sentiu o carinho em seus cabelos e terminou o beijo, fitando Shura com amor no brilho dos olhos azuis.

- "Não tenha medo. Serei o mais carinhoso que eu puder. Para curar uma má experiência, que tal uma boa? Ou ótima." Escorregou dedos ágeis pelas nádegas firmes, por dentro do short. Com suas pernas, foi separando as de Shura um pouco e entre beijos, acabou por arrastar a peça de roupa vermelha do outro para baixo, expondo o corpo do outro para seu deleite. Mais carinho, passou um bom tempo gemendo baixo e beijando-o, descobrindo onde o outro gostava mais de ser tocado, onde queria mais ser tocado, ouvia cada suspiro como se fosse um código de prazer. Sua roupa de dormir incomodava e foi virando os corpos até ficarem lado a lado. Olhou apaixonado e pediu calmamente ao outro que tirasse sua roupa.

**Continua...**

Terceiro Templo:

Saga e Shura: Isso é hora de interromper o capítulo?

Shiryuforever94: Bom, tem que fazer suspense não é não?

Saga e Shura+revirando os olhos+ Ainda bem que só falta mais um capítulo... Vai ter lemon não vai?

Shiryuforever94: Eu sou malvada... Não vou contar. Ah, e obrigada a todos que vêm comentando a fanfic seja por email, mp nos fóruns que freqüento ou por cosmo XD. A única coisa que tenho em troca do trabalho insano de produzir uma fanfiction são as reviews de vocês. Pena que nem todo mundo se dá ao trabalho de ao menos de escrever se odiou ou gostou mas eu entendo, tem hora que dá preguiça... XD Ainda bem que eu sou uma autora boazinha e não fico preguiçosamente sem atualizar por anos... huahuahuahuahua Beijos a todos e até o próximo e último capítulo. E, vem aí... Ah, não vou contar não...

Nota das autoras: A música dessa vez é Miracle, do Vertical Horizon. A letra encaixava bem na nossa história e não resistimos colocar mais um pouquinho de som para curtir o capítulo. Espero que gostem.


	13. Chapter 13

**ARC – Resgate**

**Saga e Shura**

**Parte II – I will be there by yourside...**

**Capítulo XIII - FINAL**

**Confiança**

Autoras: ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: romance/yaoi/angst leve

Personagens: Saga e Shura – Cavaleiros de Ouro

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá...

Dedicatórias:

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Eu jamais conseguiria sem a Akane. Ela é extremamente talentosa e foi responsável por grandes frases e grandes emoções. Meu parzinho, para você, meu amor sincero. Beijos.

Agradecimento mais que especial à minha beta reader, Yuu (Julian/Poseidon/Kanon/Mu - Sim, ela é player de rpg e tão louca quanto eu. XD) por toda a paciência do mundo lendo o que eu escrevo, incentivando, fazendo reviews ENORMES e me ajudando a por ordem na minha insanidade crescente... gotas)

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E POSSIVELMENTE COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. Além disso, há abordagem de temas como violência, vício em drogas lícitas (cigarro e álcool) e alguma menção à violência sexual. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Confiança**

Shura sentiu as mãos dele puxando seu short, num sutil movimento para tirá-lo. Olhou-o, um tanto indeciso e ouviu o que ele disse. As implicações daquelas palavras chegaram a sua mente e hesitou um pouco, mas por fim relaxou, soltando um gemido abafado quando sentiu as mãos dele entrando por dentro de sua roupa, acariciando-o. Deixou que ele tirasse seu short, sentindo os outros carinhos por seu corpo, correspondendo aos beijos. Aquelas carícias eram boas, e excitavam-no, não sentia medo, nenhum. Quando ficaram um ao lado do outro, ouviu o que ele disse, e ainda um pouco corado, meio ofegante, deslizou as mãos pelo corpo forte do grego, chegando até a barra da peça de roupa.

Saga ficava cada vez mais arrepiado de paixão. Não agüentou mais de desejo e ajudou-o a tirar seu short preto. Mordeu os lábios tentando controlar sua loucura sexual e não resistiu mais. Gemeu mais alto e rouco e deitou Shura a seu lado, mirou-lhe os orbes verdes e deu-lhe alguns beijos. Logo começou a descer, lambendo e mordiscando. Observou seu amor morder os lábios e dar gemidos abafados de quando em quando.

Um mamilo após o outro, a cintura, rodeou o umbigo com a língua e sua mão procurou o órgão túrgido. Capricórnio ia se perdendo, devagar. Saga tocou-lhe o sexo com cuidado, esfregou-o com os dedos e prendeu-o com um arco feito com seu polegar e indicador.

Shura gemeu mais alto com o carinho e fechou os olhos, ofegante, enquanto o outro começou a acariciar com leveza, apertando, indo e vindo, enquanto a boca lambia logo abaixo do umbigo e descia mais. Lambidas na virilha, sem parar a manipulação do membro do outro, lambidas num testículo e depois outro, lambidas no pequeno espaço entre os testículos e na abertura morna do outro.

O mais jovem sentia tudo aquilo e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e excitação ao sentir que Saga o acariciava mais intimamente, descendo mais a língua e tocando a entrada morna com carinho, voltando pelo mesmo caminho e fazendo o percurso várias vezes.

Capricórnio apoiou os cotovelos no tapete, erguendo um pouco o corpo e vendo o que seu namorado fazia. Seus lábios continuavam entreabertos e murmúrios e gemidos saíam por eles. Entreabriu um pouco as pernas, dando mais espaço a ele. Queria-o. Queria novas lembranças, novas sensações.

Saga estava apreciando cada som que saía da garganta de seu namorado. Continuou lambendo-o, sentiu que ele afastou mais as pernas, aceitando as carícias. Era tão bom ver que não despertava pavor no outro. Olhou-o carinhosamente e subiu pelo corpo lentamente, lambendo novamente da virilha até o pescoço, em movimentos lentos e circulares. Deitou-se inteiramente no corpo dele e o beijou novamente, roçou sua ereção na dele e gemeu nos lábios que mordiscava, fitando-o.

O espanhol sentiu o corpo do outro colado ao seu, pele contra pele. Correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo após seus lábios serem mordiscados.

- "Quer ser meu?" - Beijou-lhe as faces coradas – "Eu te amo desesperadamente. Vem ser meu, Shura. Não vou forçar, apenas gostaria de provar-te que pode se entregar a mim e sentir..." - A voz ficou bem mais grave e baixa – "Prazer intenso, insano e absurdamente insuportável. Prometo que vou fazer você feliz mas apenas se você quiser, não quero domínio, quero compartilhamento. Quero ver você sorrir para mim e sentir prazer, todo o que eu puder te dar."

Corou mais que antes, soltou uma leve exclamação, olhando-o nos olhos, observando-o e ouvindo as palavras murmuradas pela voz rouca. Ofegou levemente quando ele terminou de falar, sem reação. Não fez nem disse nada por alguns momentos, apenas olhando-o, mas por fim deu um sorriso tímido, murmurando um sim num tom bastante baixo. Tinha certo receio sim, mas queria esquecer aquilo, de uma vez. Acariciou o rosto dele de leve com uma das mãos, olhando fixamente para ele.

Gêmeos deu um sorriso sincero e tocou-lhe os lábios com doçura e calma. Teria que ser cuidadoso e amoroso. Não acreditava que Shura soubesse o que era fazer amor com gentileza e cuidado. Não pelo que lhe havia contado e, mais claro ainda, como havia reagido na noite anterior e as coisas que por vezes deixava escapar nas conversas dos dois.

- "Confie em mim." Recomeçou as carícias, agora mais sensual que antes, percorreu o pescoço com língua ávida e experiente, sugando e rodopiando. Arranhava um mamilo já ereto com os dedos enquanto sugava deliciosamente o outro, fez isso algumas vezes até ouvir a respiração arquejante de Shura.

Temia e desejava. Ansiava e queria fugir. Sentia-se ser envolvido por aquele homem e lembrou-se... Quando eram mais jovens, o desvelo de Saga, treinando a si e aos outros, recebendo os pequeninos candidatos a cavaleiros de ouro com abraços firmes. Ele, Shura, não era assim tão mais novo que Saga, apenas cinco anos mas chegara ao Santuário com parcos seis anos enquanto o poderoso e quase consagrado Cavaleiro de Gêmeos tinha onze anos e Aiolos tinha dez. Pensou por um momento a mais do que gostaria no passado. Achava que Saga e Aiolos podiam ter sido namorados mas nunca teve certeza. Uma idéia o tomou de súbito. Lembrou-se... As palavras do grego, os ensinamentos. O sorriso que dizia mil coisas diferentes. Sentiu-o recomeçando as carícias, a língua percorrendo seu pescoço, descendo e sugando seu mamilo, enquanto arranhava o outro de leve. Soltou alguns gemidos leves, ofegante.

Decidiu ser um tanto... Criativo... Ajoelhou-se pegando as mãos de Shura, fazendo-o erguer-se e colaram-se num abraço, ambos de joelhos. Com carinho, virou-o de costas para si e abraçou-o novamente, roçando seu membro nas nádegas dele, descendo uma mão até alcançar o falo ereto, pegando-o e iniciando suaves movimentos de excitação. Atacou novamente o pescoço e ombros. Pensava em como poderia deixar o espanhol tão entregue que não sentisse nada além do amor que nutria por ele. Recordou-se da primeira vez que o vira, ainda tão novo, mas já com aquele olhar, a determinação certa e reta de um verdadeiro Cavaleiro. Não, ninguém nunca mais tiraria a altivez de seu Shura, nem que morresse para garantir isso. Outra mão foi deslizando pelos lábios do homem de cabelos escuros e pediu baixinho.

- "Sugue meus dedos, amor."

Um corado capricorniano sentiu seu amante puxando-o pela mão, colocando-o de joelhos à sua frente. Sentiu um abraço e deixou que ele o virasse de costas, sentindo o corpo dele se colando ao seu. A ereção dele estava exatamente contra suas nádegas e por um momento a idéia do que iriam fazer fez com que hesitasse um pouco, mas logo esqueceu disso quando uma das mãos dele desceu para a frente de seu corpo, acariciando seu membro. Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, os lábios entreabertos, e quando sentiu os dedos dele sobre seus lábios, o pedido dele soando em seus ouvidos, lentamente fez o que ele pedia.

You only see what your eyes want to see

Você só vê o que seus olhos querem ver,

How can life be what you want it to be?

Como pode a vida ser aquilo que você quer que ela seja?

You're frozen, when your heart's not open

Você fica congelado quando seu coração não está aberto.

Mesmo que um pouco incerto, queria aquilo. Umedeceu os dedos dele com a língua, ao mesmo tempo preparando-se mentalmente para o que viria. Ainda sentia medo, mas não ia desistir. Aprendera a confiar em Saga. Lembrou-se mais. Quando os pequenos cavaleiros choravam ou temiam, Saga se apressava a consolá-los, contava histórias da Grécia, ensinava sobre a paz no mundo, a missão tão solene e pura dos Guardiães de Atena, ensinava sobre amor. Incrível mas, era exatamente o que sentia no momento, que Saga o estava ensinando sobre amor. O pensamento aqueceu seu coração.

O defensor da terceira casa distribuía beijos suaves pelos ombros do outro, afastou seus cabelos e beijou-lhe a nuca com carinho. Delicadamente procurou a abertura de seu corpo e foi pressionando com um dedo, devagar, um pouco a cada vez. Trataria Shura com todo o desvelo possível.

- "Eu te amo muito. Não se esqueça disso. Em nenhum momento. Não quero sexo com você. Quero amor." Massageou a entrada com carinho enquanto permanecia beijando-o levemente. Sentiu o corpo de Shura reagir um tanto mas apenas foi ainda mais gentil. – "Calma meu querido... Não vou machucar você, jamais o faria."

You're so consumed with how much you get

Você está tão consumido com quanto dinheiro você consegue,

You waste your time with hate and regret

Você desperdiça seu tempo com ódio e arrependimento,

You're broken, when your heart's not open

Você fica arrasado quando seu coração não está aberto...

O mais jovem mordeu o lábio quando sentiu um dos dedos dele começando a forçar passagem. Ele era carinhoso, podia sentir o cuidado dele consigo, mas isso não impedia que o medo tentasse retornar novamente. Ouviu as palavras dele e concentrou-se nelas, tentando relaxar e facilitar um pouco aquilo. Pensou nas histórias que ele mesmo ouvia de Saga, sobre as diversas formas de amor. O respeito dele pela Deusa e sua adoração pela honra dos Cavaleiros. Sim, o geminiano era um homem honrado. Apesar de tudo por que passara ele tinha seu código de conduta. A violência jamais era gratuita. Nunca ouvira falar de Saga brigando a esmo. E por mais que dissessem que ele tinha uma vida amorosa agitada, jamais o vira em escândalos ou sequer lhe haviam contado histórias de ex-amantes magoados e feridos. Respeito. Descobriu que Saga era um homem a se respeitar e que respeitava a todos. Descobriu mais. Sobre formas de amar. Conseguiu encaixar Saga em várias delas. Amizade, admiração, carinho, respeito, gentileza. Será que...

Mmm... If I could melt your heart

Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração...

Mmm... We'd never be apart

Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados...

Mmm... Give yourself to me

Mmm... Entregue-se para mim,

Mmm... You hold the key

Mmm... Você possui a chave...

Alheio aos pensamentos um tanto complexos na mente de Shura, o ex-grande mestre introduziu mais um dedo e viu as mãos do outro crisparem-se. – "Devagar. Vamos devagar. Não tenha medo. É por amor, somente por amor. Não vou machucar, vou tentar, ao máximo, te fazer feliz."

Um nervoso defensor de Atena respirou fundo, tentando se controlar um pouco quando sentiu mais um dígito adentrando em seu interior. Dessa vez junto com a incômoda dor veio um pouco de medo e suas mãos se crisparam. Abaixou a cabeça, deixando um gemido dolorido sair e ouviu as palavras dele. Suspirou, seu corpo tensionando um pouco, inconscientemente. Buscou refúgio em mais lembranças.

Now there's no point in placing the blame

Agora não tem propósito em estabelecer a culpa,

And you should know I suffer the same

E você devia saber que eu sofreria o mesmo.

If I lose you, my heart will be broken

Se eu perder você, meu coração ficará partido.

Saga dando 'aulas', sendo tão paternal por vezes e nem por isso menos exigente, firme, dedicado e... Descobriu-se lembrando que sentia por ele uma profunda admiração, há tanto tempo. Lembrou dos sorrisos que aquele homem tão enérgico conseguia tirar dele contando histórias de cavaleiros de outra geração, as aprendera com Shion e Dohko, lembrou de quando sentia saudades de sua terra natal e Saga aparecia do nada com algum prato típico espanhol e sentava ao seu lado ao anoitecer, dizendo que ele era um de seus pupilos preferidos, por ser tão sério e tão dedicado. Uma nesga de um sentimento que estava tão adormecido em Shura começou a brotar novamente.

Ao ver as reações de Shura, o grego permaneceu imóvel um pouco e fez movimentos mais suaves no membro dele, excitando-o mais, porém com carinho, beijou novamente seus ombros e nuca e apenas quando sentiu que ele relaxava um pouco mais, reiniciou os movimentos no interior daquele corpo. Ficou acariciando-o por dentro um tanto a mais do que faria normalmente. Achou necessário. O terceiro dígito foi se juntando lentamente aos demais e esperou um pouco, até que o corpo de Shura aceitasse um tanto mais daquela invasão para movê-los em movimentos lentos e circulares, gentis.

Love is a bird, she needs to fly

O amor é uma ave, ela precisa voar,

Let all the hurt inside of you die

Deixe toda a dor dentro de você morrer.

You're frozen, when your heart's not open

Você fica congelado quando seu coração não está aberto...

A imobilidade de gêmeos quando notou seu desconforto ajudou o medo a ir embora. Ele se importava. Realmente se importava, e devia pensar nisso. Suspirou, sentindo breves beijos em sua nuca e ombros e lentamente os dedos dele voltaram a se mover, acariciando-o devagar, com cuidado. Paciência. Sim, aquele homem consigo sabia ser paciente quando era necessário. Quantas vezes o vira separar as brigas dos aprendizes e ao invés de broncas iradas, sermões e lições imensas de honra e poder. Ainda podia ouvir. Embora fizesse tanto tempo, impressionou-se por conseguir lembrar e ouviu em sua mente a voz forte do geminiano:

- "Não há honra no poder pelo poder, não há honra em vencer um inimigo alquebrado, não há honra em subjugar quem já está vencido. A honra é essencial ao Cavaleiro. Respeite seus oponentes e ajoelhe-se diante de quem lhe é superior e aprenda com ele. Aprenda também com os inimigos. Às vezes estar em lados opostos não quer dizer que não sejam pessoas com honra e dignidade." Mais calor em seu peito e soube. Saga não era um estranho, não era alguém por quem nunca sentira nada, não era só um Cavaleiro que convivia com ele. Nas raízes de seu treinamento, em suas memórias bem guardadas. Saga já lhe era... querido... Ouviu novamente aquela voz, mas agora no presente, baixa e carinhosamente escutou as palavras que ele proferia.

- "Vamos tentar um pouco mais de carícias. Não resista. Apenas se deixe tocar por mim. Só quero seu prazer. Ele será o meu maior afrodisíaco." Sua própria ereção estava indócil roçando no corpo do outro. Nem pensou nela. Estava preocupado demais em ser o melhor amante que Shura pudesse ter. Tinha noção de seus dotes mas, naquele caso, não era apenas técnica sexual. Era sentimento. Forçou os dedos um tanto a mais para dentro do canal estreito e buscou massagear-lhe a próstata. Recuou um pouco a mão e entrou novamente, com mais força. Tocando-o fundo. Vendo sua reação.

Mmm... If I could melt your heart

Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração...

Mmm... We'd never be apart

Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados...

Mmm... Give yourself to me

Mmm... Entregue-se para mim,

Mmm... You hold the key

Mmm... Você possui a chave...

Ainda estava um tanto atordoado, excitado sim mas, ainda mais excitado pelas emoções que entravam em ebulição em seu peito. Lembrava-se. As lições que ouvira tantas vezes. Parou com as reminiscências quando um terceiro dedo foi adicionado. Sua respiração ficou mais rala, sentindo um pouco de dor, mas ela foi passando, devagar, calmamente. Ouviu o que ele disse, ofegante, e concordou com a cabeça, o coração estava disparado. Sentiu-o forçando mais um pouco, recuando e indo novamente, massageando-o num lugar que o fez soltar um longo gemido, de prazer, em resposta ao contato. Arrepiou-se inteiro e arqueou o corpo, percebendo que Saga sorria, feliz, ao vê-lo tão entregue. Seu corpo relaxou, sentindo que ele continuava a massagear o local. Saga o estava levando ao limite, com zelo, respeito e finalmente entendeu a gravidade de tudo que o outro lhe vinha dizendo. Saga o amava verdadeira e profundamente, não podia ter mais dúvida alguma. A voz forte do geminiano soou novamente em seus ouvidos.

- "Assim meu bem... Eu serei cuidadoso, você vai ver..." Movimentou mais um pouco os dedos, tocando-o novamente do jeito que lhe arrancasse mais gemidos e beijou-lhe a boca entreaberta e suspirante com volúpia. Sugou-lhe a língua no ritmo com que o estocava com os dedos, tentando dar-lhe o máximo de carinho e excitação. Quando os corações estavam aos pulos, partiu o beijo e foi retirando os dedos com amor.

Saga o preparava devagar, com cuidado, carinho, e isso impedia os medos de retornarem. Suspirou, sentindo os dedos dele o abandonarem por alguns momentos, um misto de pavor e necessidade.

You only see what your eyes want to see

Você só vê o que seus olhos querem ver,

How can life be what you want it to be?

Como pode a vida ser aquilo que você quer que ela seja?

You're frozen, when your heart's not open

Você fica congelado quando seu coração não está aberto...

- "Vamos tentar. Reclame e eu paro imediatamente." Afastou um pouco mais as pernas do outro, abraçou-o pela cintura com uma mão para apoiá-lo e entreabriu suas nádegas com dedos suaves, encaixando o membro pulsante bem à entrada da abertura agora úmida. Tentando conter seu impulso de simplesmente penetrá-lo, foi se empurrando aos poucos para dentro, mordendo seus lábios e suspirando, por vezes arquejando e falando o nome de capricórnio com uma doçura que nem sabia possuir.

- "Shura... meu amor mais precioso... meu querido e único amor... meu namorado... minha alma..."

Pensou quantas vezes fora subjugado, como pudera concordar com aquilo? Parou de pensar com a respiração forte e quente de Saga em seu pescoço. Desistiu de tentar entender e resolveu sentir. Logo uma das mãos segurou sua cintura e sentiu a virilidade do grego encostando-se em sua abertura. Suspendeu a respiração, sentindo-o começando a forçar-se para dentro de si. Ele era lento, mas mesmo assim não era possível impedir que a dor viesse. Fechou as mãos com força, abaixando a cabeça e tentando se controlar. Sentia-o adentrando pouco a pouco, e não conseguiu evitar que dolorosos gemidos saíssem. Não era apenas o fato do ato em si doer no início. Ele fora brutalmente machucado e não fora apenas no corpo. As memórias da dor eram mais fortes que a dor que sentia propriamente. Tinha que deixar Saga curá-lo. Tinha que reaprender o amor.

Mmm... If I could melt your heart

Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração...

Mmm... We'd never be apart

Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados...

Mmm... Give yourself to me

Mmm... Entregue-se para mim,

Mmm... You hold the key

Mmm... Você possui a chave...

O geminiano deixou seus longos cabelos caírem sobre o peito do outro quando pousou o queixo no ombro dele e beijou-lhe a face, ouviu os gemidos de dor e murmurou carinhosamente, os olhos densos de sentimento.

- "Meu amor por você é intenso, meu amor por você é verdadeiro, a dor que sentes me varre a alma, a dor que sentes me fustiga o peito, vou tornar-te meu por puro amor, toda sua dor em prazer e glória, apenas me deixe ir te ensinando, que nada no mundo jamais será mais puro e sincero que meu amor por você... Eu te amo. São palavras, mas são a pura expressão do que sinto." Aumentou o ritmo com a mão no membro do outro enquanto o penetrava um tanto mais, agora com mais velocidade, buscando acabar com o sofrimento dele. Quando se sentiu inteiro preenchendo-o, parou e esperou um pouco, numa surda agonia, que ele conseguisse relaxar. Suspirou, não estava sendo fácil, seu baixo ventre doía. Mas o que era dor? O olhar triste e opaco de Shura era infinitamente mais doloroso. Forçou-se a se controlar.

Capricórnio ouviu o que ele disse. As belas palavras distraindo-o. Cada vez que ele expressava o que sentia por si sentia algo estranho, principalmente agora. O que era aquele sentimento? Será que poderia ser... Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele moveu a mão com mais velocidade, entrando com mais força, acariciando-o mais firmemente também. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo uma dor aguda e um flash de memória aparecendo de repente.

Saga sentiu o estremecimento brusco, não era um arrepio de prazer. Memórias. Só podia ser. Buscou-lhe a boca num beijo de acalento e amor tentando suprimir-lhe a dor, o rosto pousado no ombro mais moreno de Shura.

O espanhol não conseguiu corresponder prontamente. Tentou se acalmar, esquecer o que viera a sua mente. Era Saga. Ninguém mais, só ele. E o geminiano não queria machucá-lo. Ofegante, partiu o beijo, abrindo os olhos devagar, olhando-o um tanto mais calmo.

Gêmeos mirou os orbes esverdeados e gemeu baixo.

- "Sou eu, apenas eu, não há fantasmas aqui, apenas sonhos sendo transformados em alegria." Não desviou o olhar e se afastou um pouco dele, para novamente penetrá-lo lentamente. Fez o mesmo movimento por algumas vezes, no mesmo ritmo vagaroso, até que sentisse que o movimento não era mais um sacrifício, mas tornava-se pouco a pouco em prazer.

Os olhos azuis e as palavras dele acalmaram-no um pouco, e seu corpo não resistiu mais tanto quando ele começou a se mover. Ainda doía, sim, mas pouco a pouco o prazer vinha. As lembranças ainda tentavam atormentá-lo, mas trancou-as bem fundo em sua mente. Não queria estragar o momento, ainda mais agora, que estava, devagar, melhorando. Virou mais o rosto, procurando os lábios dele e beijou-o, buscando mais contato.

O mais velho pensava que fazia tempo que não se sentia... tão enamorado... Se é que já se sentira daquele jeito. Na noite anterior se entregara a Shura por amor e hoje... Estava se entregando a ele também. Todo seu cuidado e desvelo eram por amor. Sentiu o beijo de Shura e o correspondeu, suas bocas se encaixando tão bem quanto seus corpos. Gemeu entre o beijo mas logo o partiu, decidiu que queria fazer amor com seu namorado de um outro jeito.

Saiu de dentro dele com um gemido de frustração e o virou para si, deitando-o de costas, posicionou-se novamente e, dessa vez, conseguiu penetrá-lo com menos resistência, embora tivesse tido o cuidado de ir novamente, devagar. Uniu os corpos e tomou-lhe os lábios em mais beijos. Não ia agüentar ficar daquele jeito muito tempo.

Shura soltou uma exclamação quando ele deixou seu interior e sentiu-se sendo virado, deitado no tapete. Enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, fechando os olhos quando sentiu ele novamente penetrando seu corpo. Não doeu tanto dessa vez e correspondeu aos beijos dele, as mãos pousadas nas costas fortes, acariciando os músculos, indo pela linha da coluna.

Começou a se mover, com mais rapidez, as estocadas aumentando gradativamente a velocidade e a força. Volta e meia gemia o nome de Shura, enquanto mordia-lhe os mamilos e deixava os cabelos acariciarem seu peito nu.

Sentiu os movimentos irem aumentando, cada vez mais, a boca tão morna e úmida descendo e lhe acariciando os mamilos. Gemidos baixos e altos, curtos e longos deixavam seus lábios, a dor já quase totalmente esquecida. Puxou o longo cabelo com uma das mãos quando sentiu-o tocando-o bem no fundo. Aquela sensação. Fazia algum tempo que não a tinha, suas experiências haviam sido um tanto frustrantes, aquele outro era tão egoísta. Deixou para lá. Seu corpo arqueou e gemeu de prazer. O calor de um sentimento que julgava impossível ter novamente foi lhe tomando, estava se entregando de verdade. Era uma experiência nova e perturbadora. Pensara amar Afrodite. Era tão diferente daquilo que sentia agora. Sentia-se totalmente tomado de... Que sentimento era? Abriu lentamente os olhos, procurando pelos dele.

Cada gemido era um pedido. Cada arfar de Shura o levava mais longe no corpo dele. Sentiu o puxão nos cabelos e soube que finalmente seu amor estava tendo prazer, viu-o arquear o corpo num gemido mais longo e percebeu que era buscado por um olhar escurecido e... Seu coração acelerou um tanto mais. Será que era verdade o que conseguia ver? Percebeu carinho e, amor. Amor no olhar de Shura, uma doçura quase tão bonita quanto um céu estrelado, emocionou-se tomado de paixão e desejo e o beijou furiosamente, deixando-se dominar pela ânsia de vê-lo explodir de prazer por sua causa. Apoiado nos braços fortes, trocou mais beijos profundos e arremeteu dessa vez sem medo, sem se conter, aumentou o ritmo para uma velocidade em que ambos gemiam de quase êxtase, ia vendo o corpo de Shura retesando mais e mais, o seu próprio começando a formigar e cada vez se enfiava mais, desejava mais, tocava-o mais fundo. Trincou os dentes com a sensação indescritível de seu coração sendo projetado no olhar do outro e começou a ondear os quadris num ritmo quase impossível, ia se perdendo e do jeito que estava, não ia parar mais. Tomou novamente o membro do outro em sua mão e o excitou em movimentos cadenciados, conseguiu, entre arfares, arquejos e gemidos, entender toda a infinitude do universo.

- "Shura... Vem... comigo... Não... vou... agüentar... mais... Te amo... amo... demais...

Shura entontecia a cada arremetida, correspondia aos beijos, totalmente perdido. Já não se lembrava de nenhuma dor, nenhum medo, apenas percebia aquele prazer crescente, e algo que fazia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, sem controle. O ritmo dele dentro de si, agora, era bastante rápido, mas não havia dor, e cada vez mais altos sons saiam por seus lábios. Era.. Era... Diferente e.. Muito.. Muito bom... Não estava sendo tomado. Estava se dando ao outro. Tão igual. Totalmente diferente.

- "Ah, Saga... Saga..". Sentiu a mão dele voltando a acariciar seu membro, excitando-o mais e mais, ouviu a voz dele, o amor dele, e não pôde mais esperar. Rendeu-se. Deixou explodir em si a resposta ao desvelo do geminiano, deixou fluir por si toda a gama de sensações que julgava não serem mais possíveis. Seu corpo inteiro se retesando, comprimindo o outro, um longo gemido saindo por seus lábios, o corpo arqueando uma vez mais. Segurou-se nos ombros de Saga com força, sem ar, apaixonado. Estava apaixonado. Deixou-se entregar totalmente, sem reservas, logo pousava os olhos nos dele, confiança.

Aquela sensação. Sentir o corpo de Shura ir se moldando ao seu cada vez mais apertado. Os gemidos dele de prazer soando como poderoso afrodisíaco, seu nome sendo chamado pela voz rouca de paixão, mais forte, fundo e perfeito. Viu Shura erguer o corpo uma vez mais e sentiu o líquido morno em suas mãos. Olhos muito queridos o fitavam. Tinha visto seu amor se acabar de prazer e agora, iria demonstrar o quanto gostara.

Levou a mão úmida da semente do outro aos lábios e a beijou e sugou levemente, sentiu o gosto e sorriu para Shura. Fechou um pouco os olhos e se atirou dentro dele com mais alguns fortes movimentos. O corpo sob o seu ainda era tomado por espasmos e não ia mais evitar. Num único movimento forte e longo, explodiu sua paixão dentro do corpo do outro e gemeu alto, quase gritando, o quanto o amava. Um longo arfar, os lábios abertos puxando oxigênio e pousou o corpo cansado sobre o do outro, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele e beijando as faces avermelhadas, os olhos abertos e fixos no outro apreciando cada pequeno segundo de satisfação.

- "Shura... Amor..."

Capricórnio sorriu. Sentia o peso do corpo contra o seu, os dedos de ambos entrelaçados. Ouviu o que ele disse e lhe deu um selinho. A respiração ainda era ofegante, o coração ainda estava disparado, e, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis, arregalou os seus próprios quando percebeu qual era o sentimento que pulsava dentro de si. Se é que era possível, as faces avermelharam ainda mais, e um tímido sorriso surgiu.

Um homem de longos cabelos azuis tentava se recuperar e ficou perto do outro, acariciando seus cabelos e dando beijinhos. O viu arregalar os olhos um tanto impressionado, o viu avermelhar e quis saber.

- "Que foi amor? Fiz algo errado?"

- "E-eu... Saga..." Olhou para o outro lado, descobrindo-se de repente sem coragem para continuar. Mordeu os lábios, nervoso, e continuou olhando fixamente, por fim um murmúrio quase inaudível escapou por sua boca.

- "Saga eu... Te... Eu te amo..." Fechou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer.

Saga gemeu baixinho. Seu corpo tremeu. Um raio de sol varreu sua alma e sorriu. Shura dissera que o amava. Fechou os olhos azuis ao sentir lágrimas se formando e se abraçou ao outro, os corpos nus, as almas nuas e os corações despidos de mágoa, dor ou revolta. Apertou-o contra si o quanto pudesse e falou entre um ou outro soluço.

- "Jamais irá se arrepender. Não vou deixar nosso amor fenecer. Lutarei por ti com todo meu corpo, sangue, alma, cosmo e determinação. Sou seu Shura. Sou totalmente e insanamente e inapelavelmente seu. Foi a frase mais bonita que você já disse. Você me ama. Eu esperei tanto, anos, por tal momento e, agora, só consigo chorar..." Não conteve mais as lágrimas e deixou-as rolar pela face enquanto permanecia colado ao outro.

Shura sorriu, lágrimas caindo pela lateral do rosto também. Sentia-se... Livre. Feliz. Como há muito tempo não se sentia. Abraçou-o sem mais nenhuma dúvida. Murmurando continuamente.

- "Sim eu amo, amo você." Aos poucos se acalmou e deixou-se ficar ali, abraçado a ele, acariciando os cabelos dele, vendo o rosto bonito em frente ao seu.

- "Acho que posso enfrentar o mundo." O geminiano falou enroscando pequenas mechas do cabelo escuro em seus dedos. Encostou a testa na do outro e sorriu apaixonado – "Fazer amor com você hoje foi a experiência mais maravilhosa de toda a minha vida. Agora entendo porque é a força motriz da eternidade. Não sei quanto tempo temos nessa vida mas sei que quero passá-lo o máximo possível ao seu lado." Deu-lhe um beijo longo e terno na bochecha. – "Posso dormir aqui? Não sei por que mas creio que de repente o outro quarto ficou frio demais, longe demais e solitário demais." Sorriu e apertou o outro em seus braços.

- "Claro. Pode dormir aqui sim." Deu um sorriso em resposta. E o queria ali, dormindo consigo por muito tempo. Estava em paz.

- "Eu... amo... demais... você..." Saga disse as palavras lentamente e com carinho, ficaram se acariciando um tanto, o quarto estava quente e acolhedor, o tapete felpudo era macio, sorriam um para o outro e suspiravam juntos.

Um grego bastante cansado e tremendamente feliz ajeitou-se ao lado do outro e o trouxe para seu regaço com todo o carinho. Logo o silêncio se instalou, olharam-se ainda algumas vezes, abraçaram-se ternamente.

Shura nem sabia o que fazer. Tantos anos "amando" Afrodite e agora sentia-se como se sempre tivesse sido de Saga o seu amor. Esqueceu a humilhação, deixou para trás as brigas e os ciúmes do pisciano. Encaixava-se tão bem naquele homem tão grande e tão doce. Sentia vontade de rir. Saga era realmente cheio de dualidades. Forte como uma montanha, sensível como uma flor. Enérgico como um vulcão e calmo como um lago adormecido. Mirou-lhe os olhos resplandecentes.

- "Posso repetir?"

- "O que?" Ficou preocupado. Shura ia lhe dar uma surra de sexo? Tudo bem que eram jovens e fortes, no entanto, ele não ia agüentar. Também não era assim. O dia anterior fora difícil. O dia que agora findava então... Treinos, lutas, passeios. Mas... Suspirou e pensou em algumas maneiras alternativas de dar conta do seu cabrito.

- "Ei, não faça essa cara. Quem tem fama de maníaco sexual é você." Riu da cara de agonia do outro e apenas lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios, prosseguindo.

- "Apenas queria repetir que eu te amo. Lembra das lições que transmitia quando eu era aprendiz? Uma vez nos falou sobre diversas formas de amor. Pode ser que eu ainda não o esteja amando da maneira como você me ama, mas o que sinto é amor, em vários aspectos. E é apenas o começo."

- "Como eu disse, posso ser paciente. E, não me incomoda de que maneira me ame, já é um começo, apenas... me ame..." Gostou de ouvir aquilo. Não apreciava muito a idéia daqueles amores de novela mexicana, que surgem sabe-se lá de onde, um personagem olha para o outro e decidem que se amam loucamente. Não. Já tinha pensado naquilo. Iriam construir o amor deles. Ia dar certo. Bocejou e pediu desculpas.

- "Não precisa pedir desculpas. Estou absolutamente cansado. Vamos dormir. De repente a idéia de um dia após o outro me parece ótima." Shura acomodou-se melhor ao lado do outro, ficaram ouvindo os sons da noite, a luz do luar iluminando um tanto do quarto. Adormeceram. A paz que ambos tanto procuraram, por tanto tempo. Um era a paz do outro. Finalmente.

**Terceiro Templo**

_Saga+feliz da vida+_

**Shura+disfarçando que está feliz da vida+**

Shiryuforever94 +soltando foguetes+

_Saga: Adorei player. Ficou bem do meu jeito_

**Shura: Não precisava ter sido tão descritiva no lemon**

Shiryuforever94: Ah, mas eu adorei escrever isso...

**Bem, acabou. XD Espero que quem teve a paciência de ler tenha gostado. Acho que sim pelos reviews e incentivo que recebi. Essa fanfic me deu muito trabalho e também rendeu grandes discussões com a Akane Mitsuko sobre o melhor jeito de retratarmos os dois. Eu esperava um tanto de resistência quanto a este casal que passei a adorar mas vi que até que o pessoal curtiu bastante Saga e Shura. Uma pena que eu não saiba a opinião de todos que leram mas agradeço imensamente a Lamari, Maxin, Mina Haker e Angel Mime por sempre comentarem a fanfic seja por msn, nos fóruns que frequentamos ou aqui no ffnet. A única coisa que recebo por minha dedicação e zelo em não deixar a fanfic parar por séculos é o incentivo de vocês. Obrigada de coração. Agradeço ainda a vickarasu por ter gostado do que fizemos. Com o tempo, a fanfic ficará perdida no ffnet como tantas outras mas garanto que no meu coração, tem um lugar especial. Por causa dela fiz novas amizades (tou falando de ti Lamari...) e descobri que há espaço para quem, como eu, começou agora. Espero continuar merecendo o apoio e carinho de vocês porque essa loucura toda ainda não acabou... Procurem por aqui... Resgate III começa... AGORA!**


End file.
